Hate, Love and all Between
by CathouxXx
Summary: Sissy Higgs, soeur cadette de Terence, est une serpentarde pure et dure. Qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'elle décide de jouer à chat avec nul autre qu'Olivier Dubois? Et Olivier, que se passe-til dans sa petite tête? Lui qui veut percer le mystère Sissy Higgs!
1. Chapter 1

NDA : Bonjour les gens! Alors voilà ma première fic à vie sur l'univers d'Harry Potter!!! J'espère que ça va vous plaire parce que moi, j'adore l'écrire hihi.

Disclamier: L'histoire, les persos et tous le blabla ne m'appartiennent pas! Sauf le personnage de Sissy qui est de ma pure invention.

**Chapitre 1**

**Que le jeu commence**

-Première Année-

**PDV Sissy** - Poudlard Express

Higgs, Sissy Higgs. C'est mon nom. Il ne me sert pas à grand-chose de t'avertir de ne pas oublier. Tu n'oublieras pas. Personne n'oubli un Higgs et encore moins Sissy. Tu comprendras sans doute plus tard. Pour le moment, je suis à la recherche de mon frère. Jetant un œil dans tous les compartiments et poussant tous ceux qui m'obstruent la vue, je ne le trouve nulle part. Ça m'énerve. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne serrait pas loin !

Pendant que je le cherche, je vais t'en dire un peu plus sur moi. Premièrement, je suis une sorcière, en première année à Poudlard. Rien d'impressionnant pour le moment, diras-tu et je répondrai, c'est vrai. Mais je suis une sang pure. Ça change un peu la donne. Ma famille est l'une des plus riche de Londres, ça rajoute un peu de piment ! J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Ça n'a rien à voir, mais c'est la pure vérité. Malgré ma jeunesse, je serai respecté de tous. Ça, je le dois à mon nom et mon frère.

J'ai beau toujours le chercher, je ne le trouve pas. Je soupire, encore. Ma limite de patience sera bientôt épuisée. En faite, elle l'est déjà. Je n'ai aucune patience ! Un compartiment s'ouvre devant moi et un garçon de mon âge en sort. Il est brun, un peu plus grand que moi, mais il a quelque chose que les autres que je connais n'ont pas. Du naturel. Il n'a pas de prestance. Il ne fait qu'avancer vers moi. Il passe à côté et me sourit tout à la fois. Je fronce les sourcils. Pour qui il se prend de me sourire comme ça ! On ne se connaît même pas.

Enfin, je passe outre ce petit incident, il n'est sûrement pas dans le gratin de sorcier que ma famille fréquente pour agir ainsi. Je continue ma recherche et finit par tomber sur le bon compartiment. Mon frère, Terence Higgs, est en troisième année et il est attrapeur pour l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison, et dans doute la mienne, Serpentard.

J'ouvre la porte coulissante de son compartiment. Il est avec d'autres Serpentard que je connais parce qu'ils sont déjà venus au manoir. J'entre dans le compartiment et jette un regard noir à mon frère.

- Je t'ai cherché, dis-je les mains sur les hanches.

- Et bien tu m'as trouvée !

Je soupire encore et m'installe dans le compartiment comme si on m'y avait invité. Mais une chose que vous devez savoir, c'est qu'un Higgs ne se fait pas inviter. Il s'invite un point c'est tout. Le compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau. Un garçon de mon âge entra et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Marcus Flint. Je le connais depuis déjà des années, tout comme Adrian Pucey et quelques autres. Bizarrement, ce ne sont que des garçons. Pas de fille. En faite, je m'en fiche. Comme ça, j'ai toute l'attention.

Le trajet fut passablement long. Je crois même avoir somnoler un peu entre Marcus et Adrian. Ce que ça pouvait être loin cette école ! Mais finalement, en fin de journée, nous sommes enfin arrivé. Il était temps, laisse-moi te le dire !

**PDV Olivier** – Grande Salle

J'observe les gens autour de moi et j'ai un peu la trouille. C'est tellement grand ici. Une vieille femme nous emmène dans la plus grande salle que je n'ai jamais vu. Tous les élèves de l'école nous regardent. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer. Comment on va nous répartir ? Tout juste devant moi, il a la fille que j'ai vue dans le train. Elle est avec quelques garçons et l'un d'eux lui tient la main. Est-ce qu'elle a peur elle aussi ? On ne dirait pas. Elle n'a même pas l'air impressionnée par ce qu'elle voit.

La vieille, qui s'appelle McGonagall, commence à nous appeler par ordre alphabétique. Bientôt c'est mon tour. Je suis appelé. La fille me jette un œil. Je me demande pourquoi, mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y penser. Je vais rejoindre le professeur McGonagall et je m'assis sur le tabouret. Le chapeau bizarre me parle dans ma tête. Finalement, il m'envoi à Gryffondor. Je souris. Je suis content. C'est la maison de mon père. Je vais rejoindre ma nouvelle maison alors qu'ils m'applaudissent.

Un peu plus tard, c'est elle qui est nommée. Elle s'appelle Sissy. Sissy Higgs. Je souris un peu. C'est un joli nom pour une jolie fille. Elle est envoyée à Serpentard. Je perds mon sourire. Juste par ce fait, nous ne serons jamais ami. Gryffondor et Serpentard, totalement impossible ! Même moi qui suis nouveau, je le sais. Mais je pourrais quand même essayer. On ne sait jamais…

La soirée et la nuit passe. Le lendemain matin, j'ai mon horaire. Un petit sourire me vient. On a plein de cours en commun avec Serpentard. Je vais pouvoir la revoir. Guidé par un plus vieux, moi et Emma, ma meilleure amie, arrivons à trouver notre classe. Elle n'est pas encore ouverte. J'avais pourtant dit à Emma qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt !

Nous attendons encore un peu et McGonagall arrive. Elle nous salut, ouvre la porte et prend place dans l'avant dernière rangée du fond. Encore quelques minutes passent. D'autres arrivent. De notre maison et de celle des Serpentard. Finalement, elle arrive. Elle s'installe juste derrière moi avec le garçon qui lui tenait la main hier soir.

**PDV Marcus** – Classe de Métamorphose

Sissy s'installe à côté de moi. Elle sort ses livres et ses parchemins. Je n'en ai aucune envie, mais je l'imite. Le sale type devant nous n'arrête pas de lui jeter un œil. Ça m'énerve. Il n'a pas le droit. Un petit Gryffondor en plus ! Pour qui il se prend ? J'ai vraiment envi de lui dire ma façon de penser. Il se retourne soudainement et tend la main à Sissy avec un sourire.

- Je m'appelle Olivier, se présente-t-il.

- Sissy.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle lui a répondu ! Et elle ose le toucher en plus ! Elle est dingue. Un Gryffondor. On ne parle pas à ça ! Je lui jette un regard noir. Elle roule les yeux. Elle se fou complètement de moi. J'ai horreur de ça ! À l'instant même je décide de haïr ce gars. Je le haïrai de toutes les façons, de toutes les manières. Je le haïrai comme jamais quelqu'un ne l'aura détesté de sa vie. Je suis bien décider à lui montrer ce qu'il en coûte de jouer les gentils avec nous !

-Cinquième Année-

**PDV Sissy** - Poudlard Express

Une nouvelle année commence ! Encore une. Plus que deux. Il y a cinq ans, je me trouvais dans ce même train, pour la première fois, à chercher mon frère. Cette fois, je ne le cherche pas. C'est sans doute lui qui me cherchera pour veiller à ce que je ne fasse pas de bêtise.

Un petit sourire vient se poser sur mes lèvres. Comme si c'était mon genre… En faite… Je crois que oui. J'ai un peu trop de caractère disent mes parents. Baliverne. C'est simplement parce que je suis une fille. Terence a le même caractère que moi et je n'ai jamais vu notre père lui faire un sermon pour ça.

Oh, mais je ne t'ai pas dit ! Beaucoup de chose on évolué depuis cinq ans tu sais. Premièrement, je suis « officiellement » avec Marcus. Mes parents étaient ravis. Moi je n'y vois qu'une façon de faire encore plus peur. Qui irait énerver la petite amie de Marcus Flint si en plus, elle est Sissy Higgs ! Personne. Bien entendu. Autre chose, je suis poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de quidditch. Bon de ce côté, c'est plutôt rasoir parce que Marcus veut tous les honneurs. Monsieur le capitaine doit faire tous les points. Ça a le don de me rendre hors de moi. Surtout que je suis meilleure que lui !

Encore un sourire. Je devrais arrêter. Les plus jeunes vont croire que je suis sympathique. N'importe quoi ! Je leur jette mon regard supérieur et ils détalent. C'est trop drôle. Alors que je ne regarde pas dû tout où je vais, quelqu'un me percute. Oh celui-là, il va entendre parler de moi !

- Attention sal crétin !

- Attention toi-même Higgs, regarde où tu marches, réplique Olivier.

Ce cher Dubois. Il a encore grandi durant l'été. Il doit sûrement dépasser Marcus maintenant. Ça va le rendre vert de colère. Je dois absolument lui en faire part. Ça sera marrant.

- Je n'ai pas à regarder où je vais.

- Bien sûr et à part tes petits chiens, qui te crois ?

Encore un satané sourire satisfait. Est-ce que ça se soigne ça ? Il est l'un des rare qui ose s'adresser à moi de cette manière. Je trouve ça toujours très amusant. Enfin un qui a de la répartie. Ça fait du bien. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Tien ! Je ne savais pas que ses yeux tournaient au vert sous le soleil. J'arque un sourcil, singe d'intéressement. Ça aussi je devrais soigner ça. Finalement je le pousse pour l'écarter de mon chemin. Il a prit du muscle en plus. Je vais rajouter ça à la liste des trucs à dire à Marcus. Je m'éloigne finalement pour retrouver mon « petit ami ».

**PDV Olivier** – Poudlard Express

Elle s'en va sans un mot, sans une remarque. Je souris. Elle ne changera jamais. Toujours aussi… Higgs ! Je dois avouer que je louche un peu alors qu'elle change de wagon. Elle a pris quelques formes pendant l'été. Et dire que c'est ce chien galeux de Marcus Flint qui en profite. Je dois bien l'avouer. Je le déteste. Pas juste à cause de Sissy. Mais en grande partie. Au fil de nos altercations, j'ai vu qui était la vraie Sissy Higgs. Son vrai tempérament. Celui que Marcus autorise seulement pour dénigrer les autres. Il n'est qu'un abrutit. Surtout qu'il la bride tellement au quidditch. C'est un tel gaspillage de talent que ça me lève le cœur.

- Oli ! Encore en train de rêvasser, me dit Emma en me rejoignant.

- Je viens de croiser Higgs.

Emma est la seule qui sait pour mon petit penchant. En faite, je ne lui ai rien dit. Elle l'a découvert toute seule. Mais bon. Je dis penchant. Je ne suis pas amoureux. Je suis juste intrigué par elle. Ma curiosité d'enfant de onze ans prend toujours le dessus quand je la vois. Je me demande constamment pourquoi elle est ce qu'elle est. Mais surtout pourquoi ça m'attire autant. En plus, je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Elle est avec Flint et pour sans doute la vie. Je ne ferai aucun commentaire là-dessus sauf peut-être encore une fois : gaspillage ! Elle mérite mieux que ce con. Mais qui suis-je pour dire ça ? Je ne la connais pas vraiment. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a du mordant.

- Tu es irrécupérable Dubois, s'énerve Emma.

- J'y peux rien. Elle m'intrigue.

- Tu dis ça tout le temps, mais fais-toi une raison. T'as aucune chance de percer ce mystère à jour.

- Je te dis qu'avant la fin de nos études, j'aurai compris.

- Compris quoi ?

- Ce qu'elle est.

Emma soupire. Je lui sors ça pratiquement tous les jours depuis cinq ans et je n'ai toujours pas compris. J'ai confiance. Je finirai par trouver. Je percerai ce mystère qu'est Sissy Higgs. Je le promets. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je trouverai…

Je souris. Emma se demande sans doute pourquoi. Je ne dis rien et reprend ma route avec elle. Elle se demande pourquoi, mais elle a sans doute une idée.

-Sixième Année-

**PDV Sissy** - Poudlard Express

Encore une ! Seulement une et se sera enfin fini. Plus de rentrée, plus de Poudlard, plus de première année ! Mais ça veut aussi dire plus de colère contre les plus jeunes, plus de prise de tête avec les profs, plus de quidditch et plus de tête à tête rigolo avec Dubois. C'est peut-être ce qui me manquera le plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais on dirait qu'il cherche à m'épater. Il veut toujours avoir le dernier, chose qui n'arrive jamais. Il veut toujours essayer de me cerner. Et bien bonne chance !

Je le vois. Il est là. Au bout du couloir. Encore et toujours. C'est comme une tradition à la rentrée. Nous devons nous croiser. Échanger quelques mots. Se sourire. Et disparaître. C'est toujours comme ça, certes, mais à la rentrée, c'est un rituel sacré. Il a encore grandi. Quand cessera-t-il ? Il est plus large et plus bâti. Une autre chose qui n'arrête pas.

Nous arrivons à la même hauteur. Un petit sourire de sa part. il est mignon quand il sourit. Ne fais pas une attaque, je l'admets et sans honte. Olivier Dubois est un mec vachement bien foutu ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'étais avec Marcus pour sa beauté ? Franchement. Mon père et son père ont arrangé ça depuis des années déjà. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. En plus, il va voir ailleurs. Je sais qu'il sait que je sais. Je m'en fiche pour dire la vérité. Et puis, je sais qu'il sait que je vais aussi voir ailleurs. Mais lui, il ne s'en fiche pas. Je le sais, mais je ne parle pas. Il ne dit rien parce qu'il fait comme moi. Mais là je m'égare !

Nous nous sourions toujours. Ce qu'on peut être bête ! Je roule les yeux et lui attrape la main. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? En faite, je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'en ai marre de tout ça. Que tout reste au premier niveau. J'ai envi de remonter le calibre du jeu. Ça sera peut-être plus amusant.

Personne en vu. Excellent. Je reperds un cabinet de toilette. Je sourie. Je ne me suis toujours pas débarrassée de se sourire, je l'admets. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté je te jure ! J'ouvre le cabinet et y pousse Dubois. Il ne comprend rien, mais ne parle pas. Ce qu'il peut être bizarre.

**PDV Olivier** - Poudlard Express

J'aimerais vraiment comprendre ce qui se passe, mais aucun son ne franchi ma bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle verrouille la porte ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je suis enfermé dans les toilettes d'un train avec Sissy Higgs. Si on me l'avait dit, jamais je l'aurais cru. Elle revient vers moi avec son sourire tellement sur d'elle. Comment elle fait ? Je crois que je ne saurai jamais. Elle me fait asseoir sur la lunette des toilettes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a en tête ?

- Higgs, tu fais quoi ?

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure. Je n'arrive pas à parler plus fort. Pourquoi ? Je crois que c'est parce que c'est elle. Je n'ai toujours pas compris son mystère.

- Tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi ? Demande-t-elle.

- Si je saurais ce que tu as en tête.

Elle sourit encore. Elle sourit tout le temps lorsqu'elle se sait en position de domination. Et comment qu'elle me domine ! Je ne peux rien faire. Mes membres ne bougent plus. Je suis comme paralysé. Mais pas de peur. Non, je n'ai pas peur. Je crois qu'en faite, je commence à comprendre. Elle joue à chat.

Elle s'approche de moi avec son regard plein de malice. Je n'ai aucunement peur. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur moi et pose ses mains sur mon torse. Je ne commence plus, je comprends. Elle joue vraiment à chat. Mais pourquoi ? Elle est avec Marcus après tout.

- Et Flint ?

- Il est sûrement occupé avec cette conne d'Eleanor.

- Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

- Si.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne comprends rien finalement. Elle sourit une nouvelle fois. J'adore ce sourire, même si je devrais m'en méfier. Son intention n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être de me faire mal. Elle bouge lentement contre moi pour se rapprocher. Des sensations se déclenchent automatiquement. Je ne suis pas fait de bois après tout !

Encore un sourire. Elle le sent, c'est clair. Elle recommence. Cette fille est la tentation incarnée ! Ses mains remonte jusque sur ma nuque. Elle m'attire à elle et m'embrasse. Je réponds, sans pour autant bouger mes membres. Cela dure un petit moment.

**PDV Sissy** - Poudlard Express

J'en ai assez. Je veux qu'il participe un peu plus. Je m'éloigne de ses lèvres et souris une fois de plus. Cette fois, je me fiche de sourire.

- Pose tes mains sur moi.

Il ne bouge toujours pas. Je n'accepte pas ça. On fait toujours ce que je dis. Je prends ses mains dans les miennes et les amène jusque dans le creux de mes reins.

- Je t'ai dit de me toucher.

Il répond enfin. Ses lèvres reviennent sur les miennes et ses mains commencent à explorer mon corps. Je décide d'aller plus loin. Je passe les mains sous son pull. J'avais raison. Il a encore pris du muscle pendant l'été. Je me presse encore plus contre lui.

Il prend de plus en plus d'assurance. S'aventurant sous mon chemisier et ma jupe. Je quitte sa bouche pour aller mordiller son lobe d'oreille. Il semble apprécier. Ils apprécient tous de toute façon. Ses mains ressortent de mon chemisier. Je rêve ou il défait vraiment les boutons ? Il n'est pas si arriéré que je le croyais finalement. Mon soutif vert est a découvert à présent. Il observe silencieusement. Comme si ce qu'il voyait lui racontait quelque chose d'important. Je souris, mais pas d'un sourire supérieur cette fois. Non. D'un sourire charmé. Il est adorable.

J'encadre son visage de mes mains et l'embrasse furtivement avant de le diriger vers cette partie de moi qui semble l'hypnotiser. Il pose ses lèvres chaudes sur ma peau. Je soupire d'aise. Ses mains reprennent leur exploration. Les miennes restent sur sa mâchoire.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je soupire, mais certes pas de contentement cette fois. Je me lève, referme mon chemisier, déverrouille la porte et ouvre dans l'intention de fusiller du regard celui qui ose me déranger. C'est un première année.

- J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu tombes mal, avorton !

**PDV Olivier** - Poudlard Express

Le pauvre, il comprend rien du tout. Je prends quelques respirations pour me calmer. Pour faire redescendre la tension. Une fois cela fait, je sors à mon tour du cabinet. Le jeune est encore plus perdu. Sissy s'éloigne la tête haute, comme toujours. Elle ne changera jamais. Je lance un petit regard adoucissant pour le première année et la rejoint.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- C'est toi le chat maintenant, murmure-t-elle simplement en me glissant un sourire.

Elle s'éloigne et c'est mon tour de sourire. Pour une fois, j'avais raison. Elle voulait jouer à chat. Finalement, peut-être que j'arriverai à discerner ce qui se cache derrière ce visage.

**PDV Sissy** - Poudlard Express

Je rentre dans le compartiment où se trouvent les autres membres de l'équipe et Marcus. Comme j'avais supposé, Eleanor Parkinson est après mon « chéri » comme si sa vie en dépendait. Marcus la repousse et je vais m'asseoir. Il pose une main possessive sur ma cuisse. Il est incorrigible.

- Où t'étais ? Me demande-t-il.

- Ça te regarde pas.

Il grogne un peu. Il n'est pas content de ma réponse. Je m'en fiche. Il y a tellement longtemps que je me fiche de lui. Encore un sourire se glisse sur mes lèvres. Si seulement il savait. Il serait fou de rage. Mais je ne compte pas lui dire. Ça ne le regarde pas. Ce n'est pas lui le chat…

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé le premier chapitre. Bien sûr, l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, elle ne fait que commencer lol. 


	2. Chapter 2

**NDA :** Bonjour peuple! Je sais, ça fait longtemps! Shame on Me!!! Mais j'ai de l'avance maintenant! (2 semaines sans internet et on retrouve ses sources mdr) J'en suis au 9e chapitre dans l'écriture!! J'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire! Merci à Dynou et Owlie Wood pour les reviews!!! ça m'a fait super plaisir! Et pour Linalyna et clr12 je suis vraiment désolée pour le faux espoir de la dernière fois je maîtrise pas encore très bien le fonctionnement du site :(

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire, les persos et tous le blabla ne m'appartiennent pas! Sauf le personnage de Sissy qui est de ma pure invention.

**Chapitre 2 **

Le chat et la souris

-Sixième Année-

**PDV Sissy** - Couloir

Une semaine ! Une semaine que nous sommes de retour à Poudlard. Une semaine que Marcus est invivable, que les profs m'ennuient, que les entraînements ont commencé - où je ne fais que faire des passes à Marcus, l'horreur oui je sais. Mais ça fait aussi une semaine que le chat ne s'est pas manifesté ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croit au juste ?! Que je vais attendre cent ans ? Certainement pas. S'il ne voulait pas jouer, il avait qu'à le dire. Je me serais trouvé un autre chat.

Encore une fois, j'avais la tête d'une fille qu'il valait mieux ne pas approcher. Dans le fond, ça m'arrangeait. On me laissait tranquille. Je revenais d'un entraînement, mon balai sous le bras, l'humeur exécrable et la mine froide. Marcus ne me laisse jamais rien faire. J'en ai marre ! Je veux jouer pour de vrai, juste une fois. Une toute petite fois. C'est sans doute trop demandé à monsieur la super star ! Star qu'il n'est même pas en plus.

Sur le point d'hurler et de donner un coup de pied à Miss Teigne qui passe par là, je me sens happée par derrière et tirée vers un recoin à l'abri des regards. Une paire de lèvre se pose dans mon cou et des mains caressent mon ventre. Je souris. Le chat est revenu jouer avec moi.

- J'étais justement en train de me dire que peut-être tu ne voulais plus jouer.

Je me retourne. Il ne répond rien. Je pose mon balai que je tenais toujours en me demandant pourquoi il ne dit rien.

**PDV Olivier **- Couloir

Je souris à sa manière. Elle ne pensait tout de même pas que j'allais refaire surface dès le lendemain. C'est trop facile. Elle veut jouer, elle va jouer, mais pas question de me laisser faire. Cette fois, quelqu'un d'autre que Sissy Higgs fixera les règles du jeu. Ou du moins quelqu'un d'autre essaiera !

- Pose tes mains sur moi, dis-je pour l'imiter.

Elle sourit de son sourire que j'aime tant et se rapproche de moi. Elle met ses mains à plat sur mon torse et lève les yeux sur moi. Elle continue de me regarder droit dans les yeux et je peux sentir ses mains descendre lentement jusqu'à la ceinture de mon pantalon. Elles passent ensuite sous ma chemise et remontent tout aussi lentement. Je résiste pour ne pas fermer les yeux. On dirait qu'elle le sait.

Elle sourit une seconde fois en ressortant les mains de sous ma chemise. En me regardant toujours, elle dénoue ma cravate et défait le premier bouton de ma chemise. Le deuxième et le troisième. Ainsi que le quatrième et le cinquième. Je les compte tous un par un pendant qu'elle le fait. C'est un vrai supplice. Elle écarte doucement les pants de ma chemise et je sens ses lèvres se poser sur le haut de mes pectoraux.

Cette fois, mes yeux se ferment sans que je ne puisse les empêcher. Ses lèvres descendent. Mes mains se glissent dans ses cheveux. Elle a atteint mon nombril. Le bord de mon pantalon maintenant. Pendant une seconde je me demande si elle va aller plus loin. Moi, je n'oserais jamais. Pas comme ça en plein couloir, mais d'ordinaire, ce que je n'ose pas, elle le fait.

Par contre, je ne peux savoir. Des pas se font entendre dans le couloir. Pourquoi on est toujours interrompu à un moment critique ? Je ne sais pas, mais c'est peut-être un signe. Signe que toucher au fruit défendu est, comme le mot l'indique, DÉFENDU.

Elle cesse ce qu'elle faisait avec un soupire pratiquement inaudible. Elle reboutonne elle-même ma chemise et rajuste ma cravate. Elle me sourit une nouvelle fois et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. Mes mains enlacent sa taille et je la ramène contre moi. Les pas se rapprochent. Elle arrête de m'embrasser. Je me cale contre le mur en l'attirant contre moi.

Nul autre que Marcus Flint passe près de nous, sans nous voir. Il ne semble pas du tout content. Sans doute parce que Sissy manque à l'appel. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Pour une fois, je peux vraiment dire que je suis supérieur à Flint. Sinon, Sissy ne m'aurait pas donné le rôle du chat. Une fois qu'il est passé, elle reprend son balai.

- Je dois y aller, murmure-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas l'heure.

Elle rit légèrement. C'est la première fois que je l'entends rire franchement. Je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup ce son. Elle jette un œil dans le couloir. Flint a sans doute disparu parce qu'elle sort de notre cachette. Je la suis. Elle se dirige dans la même direction que lui. Sûrement pour le retrouver.

- Au faite, fait-elle en se tournant vers moi. C'est moi le chat !

Je lui souris et part en direction opposée. Je n'ai plus qu'à être sur mes gardes, mais pour le moment, je crois que je n'ai rien à craindre. Elle va sans doute me faire mariner autant que je l'ai fait attendre. Mon sourire s'élargie. Je commence vraiment à comprendre ce qu'elle est et ce qu'elle veut.

**PDV Sissy **- Couloir

Me voilà qui court après Marcus. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je me sens coupable ? Ah non, impossible ! Envie de le narguer ? C'est plus plausible. Sans doute qu'il se rendra compte que j'étais avec un garçons, mais le plus marrant c'est qu'il ne sait pas lequel. La tête qu'il ferait. Je devrais lui filer quelques indices pour savoir s'il se rendra compte un jour. Sans doute pas, mais si jamais c'était le cas, ça serait sans doute très drôle.

Le voilà. Je le vois. Il n'est vraiment pas heureux. Pourtant je croyais qu'Eleanor s'occupait de le rendre heureux ! On dirait bien que non. Et ce ne sera certes pas moi qui m'arrangerai de ça. Je ne lui ai rien permis depuis presque un mois entier et je compte bien continuer sur cette voie. Plus le temps passe, plus ce mec me dégoûte.

- Marcus !

Je sais, pourquoi l'appeler s'il me dégoûte ? Tout simplement parce que ! Il se retourne et revient sur ses pas. Aucun sourire. Dubois me sourit au moins lorsqu'il me voit. Pas une attention. Rien. Niette. Nada. Finalement le jeu du chat avec Dubois, mauvaise idée, j'en viens à regretter ses attentions.

Marcus m'embrasse. Rien ne se passe en moi. Curieux. D'ordinaire j'ai au moins envie qu'il assouvisse mes ardeurs. Cette fois, rien du tout. Absolument rien. Un bloc de glace est moins frigide que moi à cet instant. M'enfin, je passe ce détail et le pousse un peu. Il passe une main sur ma taille, mais puisqu'il ne sait pas viser - je préfère me dire ça comme ça - elle atterrit sur ma fesse. Rien. Bon, il est clair qu'il y a un problème. Me faire tripoter, je n'ai jamais été contre, même avec lui !

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Il y a deux minutes j'étais prête à faire l'amour à Dubois dans un recoin de couloir sombre et poussiéreux, sans qu'il n'ait fait quelque chose de vraiment entreprenant. À vrai dire, il n'a rien fait du tout ! Maintenant, mon petit ami a une main sur mon postérieur et je n'ai aucune réaction. Je dois couver quelque chose.

Il ne dit rien et nous guide vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Pendant le trajet, je me demande toujours ce qui se passe avec moi. En même temps, je songe à comment me venger de Dubois. D'abords, le faire mariner. Mais est-ce que j'arriverai à tenir ? Ça fait trois semaines et demie… Je n'ai jamais tenue aussi longtemps. Le faire mariner, d'accord, mais je vais devoir me trouver quelqu'un pour patienter. Oh et puis merdre à la fin ! Dès que je tombe sur lui et que l'occasion se présente, je lui fais la peau ! À la manière douce bien sûr. Y'a toujours moyen de le faire mariner d'une autre façon.

**PDV Marcus **- Couloir

Elle sourit. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Elle ne sourit jamais d'habitude lorsqu'on est ensemble. Ses lèvres sont légèrement gonflées. Elle a batifolé avec un mec pendant que je la cherchais partout. C'est bien son genre ça ! Petite traînée ! Je vais devoir changer ça. J'ai cru qu'elle voulait se venger parce que je faisais pareil. Erreur ! Je ne l'ai pas trompé de tout l'été et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte ! Sale ingrate.

Je devrais lui filer une correction la prochaine fois. Peut-être que ça lui calmera les nerfs. En tout cas, ça calmera les miens. On arrive enfin dans notre salle commune. Elle file au dortoir des filles pour se changer. Eleanor vient me dire bonjour. Je souris. Finalement, au diable mes bonnes résolutions puisqu'elle s'en fiche. Je fais signe à Parkinson, elle me rend mon sourire. Donc je me dirige avec elle vers mon dortoir pour « relâcher la pression ».

**PDV Olivier **- Grande Salle

Deux semaines. Deux semaines et rien du tout. Elle a vraiment voulu se venger. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite. C'est l'heure du repas et je mange sans penser à mes gestes. Je jette des coups d'œil à sa table. Elle rigole avec Adrian Pucey et Malcolm Baddock. D'ici, je peux voir qu'elle a une main sur la cuisse de Pucey. Est-ce qu'elle joue à chat avec lui aussi ?

Il faut croire que je ne le saurai jamais. Et, à vrai dire, je ne veux pas savoir. Déjà je sais que Flint ne se gêne pas pour la peloter quand il veut alors me dire qu'il y en a d'autres… Non merci. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû me mettre à jouer. J'ai le moral à zéro depuis.

Elle est en train de murmurer quelque chose à Pucey et je remarque qu'elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. Pucey semble rigoler de ce qu'elle raconte. Il passe une main sur sa taille. Marcus est tout juste en diagonal et sa tête me dit qu'il n'apprécie guère. Ma tête doit signifier la même chose, à peu de chose près. Mais je refuse de l'admettre !

- Olivier Dubois, je te parle, bon sang de bon soir !

- Désolé !

Heureusement qu'Emma est là. Je crois que je ne supporterais pas le comportement de Sissy en ce moment. Emma ne sait rien pour le « jeu » et heureusement parce que sinon, je crois que plus jamais elle ne me parlerait de ma vie. Je la comprends. Moi-même, je ne pensais pas me laisser agir de la sorte. Mais je ne sais pas, dès que Sissy pose ses mains sur moi, je ne réponds plus de rien. Tout ce qui compte c'est de lui donner ce qu'elle veut. Bien sûr, j'essais de la faire tourner en bourrique, mais ça, c'est mon côté mauvais perdant. Parce que oui, j'y perds au fond. Parce que je tuerais pour une relation normale avec cette fille !

J'ai mit du temps à comprendre. À admettre. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, mais je crois que je suis amoureux… Oh lala, voilà que je recommence ! Je ne crois pas non ! Je le suis réellement. J'aime Sissy. J'aime ses yeux, ses cheveux, ses manières, son sourire, ses manies, son look, sa voix. J'aime même son petit côté arrogant ! Je suis un cas désespéré ! Ça ne me ressemble pas de me traîner dans la boue pour quelqu'un. Surtout que ce quelqu'un semble se ficher autant de moi que de son petit ami ! Décourageant. Désespérant.

Quand elle en aura marre de jouer, je ferai quoi ? Sans doute rien. C'est ça le pire. Je voulais inculquer mes règles, mais je n'ai aucune volonté. Je veux juste la posséder. Au moins une fois. Peut-être que lorsque j'aurai réellement goûté sa chaire, je pourrai me débarrasser de cette fixation que j'ai pour elle ?

Oui. C'est ça. Je ne suis pas amoureux. Non. Je fais juste une fixation un peu forte sur elle. C'est tout. Rien d'autre. Quand nous aurons passé le cap, tout ira mieux et je redeviendrai maître de moi-même.

**PDV Sissy **- Couloir

Un mois. Je crois que c'est suffisant. Amplement suffisant ! J'ai déjà trop attendu. Pucey, c'est bien, mais il me faut plus. Il me faut autre chose. Différent. Les Serpentards sont vides. Ça m'ennui. Dubois est passionné. Ça, j'adore. Lui et son équipe ont le terrain ce soir pour un entraînement et je sais qu'il est toujours le dernier à sortir des vestiaires. Une petite visite s'impose parce que sinon, je vais éclater.

J'entre dans les toilettes du deuxième avec espoir d'être seule. Espoir vite évaporé. Une bande de Gryffondor est là. Elles piaillent de tout et rien. Soudain l'une d'elles effleure un sujet intéressant. Je crois la reconnaître, Natalie McDonald, sixième année. Blonde - je déteste les blondes - cruche sur les bords. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle fou à Gryffondor. Elle colle pas du tout avec le profile.

- Alors quand est-ce que tu attaques pour Olivier ?

Je souris. Vraiment ? Elle croit avoir une chance ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Elle n'est pas son type. C'est moi son type ! Je veux dire… Les brunes avec de la cervelle et une connaissance assez élargie en matière de quidditch. Ne crois pas que parce que le plus gros pourcentage des Serpentardes sont des cruches et les gryffondoriennes l'inverse que c'est obligatoirement comme ça pour nous toutes !

- J'essaie déjà je te ferai remarqué, mais il est complètement aveugle !

Aveugle ? Non pas du tout. Moi, il a bien vu qu'il m'intéressait au moins un peu. Je dois avouer que ma méthode est radicale, mais au moins, il sait que j'aime son corps. Toi, le sait-il ? Je ne crois pas. Un point pour moi ! Je me concentre pour ne pas rire et sort mon blush de ma robe pour m'occuper l'esprit.

- Peut-être que tu devrais être un peu plus directe.

Et te prendre un pruneau ! La belle affaire… Ma pauvre fille ! Toi et lui ? Non, je ne crois pas. Mon âme Serpentarde remonte en moi. Je vais pouvoir faire enrager cette petite blondasse de McDonald. Ça me fera patienter pour ce soir !

-Je ne sais pas trop. Il est du genre timide. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il est avec une fille.

Ne pas rire. Surtout, ne pas éclater de rire. Dubois, timide ! Et puis quoi encore ? Il était prêt à le faire dans un recoin de couloir et ses mains l'autre jour dans le train c'était tellement… Il sait ce qu'il fait, je peux te l'assurer ma petite !

Elles sortent des cabinets. Je suis devant le miroir à mettre une couche de blush sur mes lèvres. Je dois au moins avoir l'air un peu occupée pour être crédible non ? Bizarre, la petite McDonald n'a plus l'âme à la confidence maintenant. Trop tard, t'avais qu'à tendre l'oreille, t'aurais entendu la porte.

- McDonald, des vues sur Dubois, intéressant.

Je lui sors mon sourire à cent pourcent Serpentard. Elle est en colère. C'est rigolo. Est-ce que je devrais le dire à Dubois ? Juste question de voir sa réaction. Ça serait assez drôle.

- Va donc forniquer avec ton équipe de quidditch, tente McDonald pour me boucher.

- Hélas pour toi, j'en arrive. Tu devrais t'y mettre, tu serais peut-être moins coincée, ma pauvre fille.

Comment faire taire une blonde agaçante ? Facile ! Lui rappeler que contrairement à elle, on n'est pas prude et qu'on se fiche de se faire traiter de putain. C'est vrai que je m'en fiche. Après tout, il me serait impossible de cacher mon attirance pour le sexe. Surtout qu'elle a pratiquement raison.

J'ai laissé Marcus s'amuser, pour la bonne forme avant qu'il pète un câble, il y a trois jours. Le lendemain c'était Pucey pour oublier l'horrible scène avec Marcus – il dira ce qu'il voudra pour sa défense, ce type n'a aucun talent au pieu. Petite pause hier parce que l'entraînement de quidditch m'avais épuisé - pour une fois, oui miracle moi aussi je n'y croyais plus - et aujourd'hui il ne faisait aucun doute que ça allait être Dubois.

Je reviens de mes pensées peur catholique et soupire. Elles sont parties. Tant mieux. Enfin seule ! Je dois vraiment en parler à Dubois. Ça va m'amuser un peu. Je souris encore. Putain de manie !

**PDV Olivier **- Grande Salle

Je mange le plus vite que je peux sans jeter un regard à la table des verts et argents. Depuis un moment, j'évite de la regarder. Je crois qu'elle a déjà cessé de jouer. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Elle me sortira peut-être de la tête. Bien que mon corps veut absolument le contraire. Je deviens fou !

Heureusement, le match d'ouverture est pour bientôt. Je n'ai qu'à me concentrer à fond dans le sport pour oublier le reste. Ça marche à tous les coups alors pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Natalie McDonald s'assit à côté de moi et commence à se servir. Elle a l'air de mauvaise humeur. Je me demande pourquoi ? Mais en même temps, je ne veux pas vraiment savoir. Les filles sont tellement compliquées ces jours-ci. Même Emma me rend la vie difficile !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir Olivier ?

Pourquoi elle me demande ça ? Comme si elle ne savait pas. Le planning des entraînements est sur le babillard de la salle commune. Tout le monde peut le voir.

- Entraînement.

- Oh… Et ensuite ?

- Plan de jeu, j'ai quelques idées que je veux mettre au point ce week-end et je vais sûrement commencer après l'entraînement.

Elle a l'air déçue. Je me demande pourquoi. Je fais toujours ça. De l'entraînement, du planning, des plans de jeux, et encore de l'entraînement. Ce n'est pas nouveau. J'ai toujours fonctionné ainsi. M'enfin. Passons. Je termine mon repas en vitesse, réprimande les jumeaux qui semblent prendre tout leur temps pour manger et averti les autres d'être sur le terrain dans vingt minutes.

Je me lève pour aller me préparer. Mes yeux se poses sur elle. Elle est avec Warrington cette fois, mais semble plutôt détaché. Détourne les yeux. Oubli-la. Elle se fiche de toi ! Je m'oblige donc à détourner le regard. Je sors de la grande salle et monte chercher mes affaires dans mon dortoir.

**PDV Sissy **- Terrain de Quidditch

Cet entraînement est interminable ! Je suis là, cachée dans les gradins, à les observer et c'est vraiment ennuyant. Ennuyant parce qu'en plus de devoir juste les regarder, je remarque que Dubois est bien meilleur capitaine que Marcus. Il ne se préoccupe pas que de lui. Ça fait changement.

Je l'observe et je n'arrive pas à me dire autre chose que : Merlin qu'il est craquant quand il est concentré ! Rien n'aurait put le déconcentrer, j'en suis certaine. Pas même moi ! Enfin faut voir. Celui qui me résiste n'est pas encore né ! Il y a du mouvement sur ma gauche. Je tourne la tête et retiens un soupire. Encore cette crétine de McDonald ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Qu'il va lui tomber dans les bras comme ça ?

Elle ne comprend rien au quidditch et je crois que pour capté son attention, il faudra plus que dire : tu joues tellement bien ! Enfin, si une greluche comme elle arrive à lui faire aimer ce compliment, avec une fille qui s'y connaît comme moi, ça sera encore mieux !

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Moi, faire un compliment à Dubois. Et d'ailleurs à qui que se soit ! Je suis malade. Je vais mourir ? Je dois avoir le cancer de la stupidité ! Est-ce que ça existe ? Je deviens complètement maboule. Siss' ma grande, respire, tu vas tomber en bas des gradins !

Dubois la remarque à en croire le signe de la main qu'il lui lance en réponse à celui qu'elle lui fait. Je souris. Pas besoin de saluer moi. Pas besoin de faire la gentille moi. Pas besoin de faire semblant de m'intéresser à sa passion moi. Ça recommence ! Si ça continue, je vais me foutre une claque ! Je suis jalouse de Natalie McDonald ! Au secours, je crois que je vais vomir.

Moi jalouse ? En faite, c'est le premier mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit, mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je n'ai jamais été jalouse de qui que se soit de toute ma vie. Je crois que c'est juste parce que je suis caché dans ce putain de gradin depuis déjà deux heures. C'est sûrement ça.

Mais regarde-la cette allumeuse ! Il fait un froid de canard pour un début octobre et elle se pointe en petite robe d'été ! Ah ! Je vais vraiment me foutre une claque là !

Merlin merci, Dubois sonne la fin de l'entraînement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! Il va voir cette mochetée ! Je vais devoir lui faire réviser son bon goût à celui-là.

- Ça ne me dérange pas de t'attendre, assure McDonald.

- C'est que je vais vraiment être long, rétorque Dubois. Mon matériel est ici et je vais commencer de suite après ma douche alors…

- Bon très bien… Alors, on se voit dans la salle commune ?

- D'accord !

Et elle part avec le sourire. Bha dites donc, ça ne lui prend pas grand-chose pour être heureuse ! Moi, je l'aurais obligé à bien plus. Ce que je compte faire, bien entendu. Je descends silencieusement des gradins, couverte par les bruits d'éléphants que produit les escarpins de McDonald. Cette fille a vraiment un problème de priorité. Des escarpins, un véritable congélateur en octobre !

Mais bon, Siss', oublie cette nunuche et reste concentrée. Une claque, vite une claque. Voilà que je me parle. Je dois vraiment avoir un problème. Je devrais peut-être consulter Pomfresh pour ça. Espérons que ça se soigne ! Stop ! Suffit !

Je respire un coup. Deux coups. Trois coups. Je me planque à l'extérieur des vestiaires et attends. Un joueur. Deux joueurs. Quatre. Ce qu'ils peuvent être bruyant ces deux rouquins à la noix ! Cinq… Dépêche Spinnet, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Et six ! Enfin !

J'attends encore quelques secondes pour être certaine qu'elle soit assez loin et finalement je me glisse vers les vestiaires. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Dubois. Sans doute qu'il a dû trouver ça long attendre un mois. Surtout que je ne pensais pas pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps ! Je devrais remercier Pucey et Warrington pour ça… N'importe quoi ! Moi, remercier quelqu'un ? Je vais mourir de rire si je continue sur cette pente.

M'enfin, revenons à notre craquant petit gardien rouge et or. Il est encore sous la douche. Excellent. Mon petit sourire habituel plaqué sur mes lèvres, je me défais rapidement et silencieusement de mes vêtements. Puis je me dirige vers la seule douche encore en fonction. Je peux le voir derrière le rideau de plastique. Je devine qu'il est bien foutu et de partout en plus. Petit veinard ! En faite non, c'est moi la veinarde ! J'écarte lentement le rideau. Il est de dos à se savonner. Parfait.

Je me glisse derrière lui et pose mes mains sur sa taille. Il sursaute en un bon d'un mètre de haut et son cœur s'arrête sûrement pendant quelques secondes. J'éclate de rire. Ce qu'il pouvait être rigolo à cet instant.

- Mais t'es folle ! Tu voulais me faire mourir de peur ?

Je suis un peu déçue de sa réaction. Je suis nue et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire c'est ça ! Ah, il n'avait pas encore remarqué. Ça explique tout. Maintenant si, parce qu'il ne dit plus rien et me regarde. De haut en bas. De bas en haut. On dirait que je suis une montagne russe. Ouais, bon y'a regarder et regarder ! Cesse de regarder et touche, non de Merlin !

- Je t'ai manqué peut-être ? Fais-je avec un sourire.

- Je croyais que c'était terminé.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre de clore avant de commencer.

Finalement, il est plus lent que je croyais. Au diable les bonnes résolutions. Je me jette sur ses lèvres. Elles sont si bonnes. Aussi bonnes que dans mon souvenir. Ses mains parcours mon corps. Ça fait tellement de bien. Il quitte mes lèvres va dans mon cou et continue de descendre. Un sein. Le droit. Puis le gauche. Il continue de descendre. Le nombril maintenant. Et plus bas encore.

Oh, McDonald, je peux te confirmer qu'il n'est pas du tout timide ! Bien au contraire. Long à la détente, peut-être, mais ensuite… Je crois que je vais garder le reste pour moi. Le plus important c'est qu'il revient à ma bouche après un petit moment et c'est ensuite mon tour de le torturer.

**PDV Olivier **- Vestiaires de Quidditch

Je rêve ! Je me suis endormi sous la douche ou je suis affalé sur le bureau dans la pièce d'à côté parce que je ne crois pas ça possible ! Si elle continue comme ça, je vais exploser. Je la stoppe d'une main et elle revient vers ma bouche à son tour.

Elle colle son bassin contre mon bas ventre. Douce torture. Trop douce. Mes mains passent sous ses fesses et je la soulève, aussi poids plume qu'elle est, pour lui appuyer le dos contre le mur de pierre du fond de la douche. Elle me regarde. Ses yeux veulent tout simplement dire : active ! Ce que je fais.

Elle se met à gémir. Juste ça, c'est suffisant pour moi. Sa voix continue de s'élever dans le vestiaire dans les minutes qui suivent. Je peux maintenant officiellement dire que je suis accro à sa voix. À ses soupires. À ses gémissements. Sa respiration s'accélère, tout comme la mienne et finalement, j'explose.

Je me laisse ensuite glisser jusqu'au sol, épuisé, en portant toujours mon précieux fardeau. Je ne saurais expliquer comment c'était. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de mot. Mon subconscient avait raison. Je ne suis pas intrigué par cette fille, je suis obsédé !

Elle se blottit dans mes bras. Geste normal en théorie, mais venant de Sissy Higgs, c'est plutôt inhabituel. Elle ne le fait même pas avec son petit ami, alors pourquoi avec moi ?

**PDV Sissy **- Vestiaires de Quidditch

C'est totalement inexplicable comme sensation. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'il est un rouge et or et que c'est la première fois que je vais vers un de cette maison. Ma parole, s'ils sont tous comme ça, j'aurais mieux fait de m'y mettre avant ! Ou si ce n'est que Dubois et bien, tant mieux pour moi !

Je suis si bien que je dormirais comme ça ! Je peux entendre son cœur reprendre son rythme normal. Les minutes passent. Quelle relaxation ! C'est juste… Aucun mot. Pourtant on dirait qu'on débat sur un sujet capital tout à la fois. Le courant passe, sans une parole.

Tu divagues ma pauvre fille. Ça y est, on fini tout juste et déjà que je recommence à faire la dingue. Je vais m'assommer en arrivant au dortoir, ça va sûrement me calmer.

Parlant de calmer, je me relève, attrape la barre de savon et commence à me laver. Il prend quelques instants à Dubois pour se relever également et nous nous nettoyons mutuellement avant de quitter la douche. Sans un mot, sans un regard, je m'habille. Je veux également partir, mais il m'attrape par le bras.

**PDV Olivier **- Vestiaires de Quidditch

Ce n'est pas juste à elle de fixer les règles. J'en ai marre ! Elle ne parle pas. Une vraie Serpentarde. Froide et distante. Mais je ne compte pas la laisser partir comme ça ! Je lui attrape le bras et la force à se retourner. Elle me regarde en voulant dire : C'est quoi ton problème, et j'arque un sourcil.

- Tu pensais vraiment partir comme ça ?

- En faite… Ouais. Où est le mal ?

- Je veux te revoir.

- Et bien mon beau, c'est à toi de décider. Parce que maintenant… C'est toi le chat !

Et elle part comme elle est venue. Comme une voleuse ! Je la déteste. Je la déteste autant que je l'aime. Satanée Sissy Higgs. Incorrigible ! Je l'ai dans la peau. Finalement, je souris. Elle a raison. C'est moi le chat maintenant. Mine de rien, son jeu, je le comprends de plus en plus. Et elle également par la même occasion. Encore un peu et elle n'aura plus de secret pour moi.

C'est décidé à présent. Je finirai par la connaître sur le bout de mes doigts. Elle ne pourra plus rien me caché. Je pourrai tout anticiper. Cette année Sissy, je te perce à jour !

**PDV Sissy **- Couloir

Non de Merlin ! Ce que ça avait été bien ! Et dire que McDonald pense qu'il est timide ! J'éclate de rire et une bande de troisième de Serdaigle me regarde comme la dernière des dingues. Je leur jette mon regard serpentardien et ils décampent. Trop facile. Bon, direction salle commune ! Marcus va sûrement y être et je me sens d'humeur joyeuse. J'ai envi de l'énerver un peu.

Une fois dans la salle commune, l'air bougon de Marcus me saute au nez. Il est assis devant le feu et le fixe avec un air de tueur en série. Personne n'ose le déranger. Tout le monde l'observe du coin de l'œil en attendant le moment fatidique où il va éclater et tout ravager sur son passage. Mon moment préféré je l'avoue.

Donc, je me laisse tomber à côté de lui, juste pour le provoquer un peu plus. Pas besoin de commencer une conversation. Ça fait deux heures et demie que je suis introuvable. Il va vouloir savoir.

- Où t'étais ?

- Ailleurs.

- Avec qui ?

- Quelqu'un.

- Ce n'est pas un de la maison, ils sont tous ici.

- Je sais.

- Alors c'était qui ?

- Quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qui ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Vous faisiez quoi ?

- Des choses. Et toi, tu faisais quoi ?

- Je t'attendais. Depuis que tu es partie en faite.

On dira ce qu'on voudra, il peut avoir de la patience parfois ! T'as sans doute remarqué que le dialogue ce n'est pas notre fort hein… Je te l'accorde, mais je déteste parler avec lui. En faite je déteste parler. Tout ce que je veux, c'est agir. En plus, ses questions sont toujours les mêmes et si je répondrais franchement à chaque fois, il irait se tuer alors aussi bien l'épargner un peu. Le voir péter une crise c'est plus drôle de toute façon.

- Bon, je vais aller me coucher, dis-je en me levant.

- Tu viens d'arriver.

- Je suis fatiguée.

Ha ha ! Le coup de grâce. Sissy Higgs, ce que tu peux être cruelle quand tu t'y mets ! Je sais, je suis la plus forte ! Ho lala, vite au dodo ma fille, tu vas vraiment finir par perdre la boule. Et puis, dans tes rêves t'attend le plus canon des rouges et ors.

**PDV Olivier **– Couloir

Une bonne semaine de faite ! Potions, enfin terminé. Pas de devoir pour ce week-end. Un entraînement. Le match d'ouverture prévu dans un mois. Ma foi, la vie peut être belle parfois ! Oh… Et puis il y a elle. Alors que je me trouve dans un couloir désert, elle fait son apparition. Toujours aussi belle. Toujours aussi mystérieuse. Toujours aussi Higgs !

Nous sommes aux opposés du couloir alors nous marchons. Plus nous marchons, plus ma résolution, de la prendre par surprise, s'envole. Finalement, au diable la résolution. Je m'arrête. Elle fait de même. Nous nous regardons. Elle me sourit.

- Déjà impatient ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

- J'avais envie de te dire bonjour.

Elle fronce les sourcils, je ris doucement. Finalement, je l'ai atteint mon effet de surprise. Elle est tellement habituée à ne pas parler que je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire. La faire parler. Lui parler. Devenir ami avec de la chance.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Mais… C'est rien du tout !

- Et alors ?

Son incompréhension me fait sourire. Ce petit froncement de nez la rend adorable. Je sens que je détiens la perle rare. Jamais aucun gars n'a sûrement pris le temps de la connaître et elle ne s'en porte sûrement pas plus mal, mais Olivier Dubois n'est pas comme les autres ! Ça non.

- Et alors ? Répète Sissy consternée. Et alors ? Mais alors ça !

- Tu veux vraiment de l'action ?

- Et comment !

- Bien. Dis-moi un truc sur toi que personne ne sait.

- Mais… Je…

**PDV Sissy **– Couloir

C'est quoi cette question stupide ? Et ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle de l'action moi. Il a dû se prendre un cognard de trop sur la tête, le pauvre, parce qu'il débloque complètement.

- Répond, intime Dubois.

Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien dire ? Tout le monde sait que j'aime le sexe. Tout le monde sait que j'aime dominer. Tout le monde sait tout. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien dire.

- Mais j'en sais rien moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire appart ce que tu sais, réplique-t-il.

- … Voler…

- Pourquoi ?

- Non, mais t'en a de ces questions !

J'ai éclaté. Ce qu'il peut être agaçant quand il s'y met ! Je suis en colère maintenant. C'est de sa faute et je compte bien passer ma mauvaise humeur sur lui ! Finalement, je vais le boucher à son propre jeu ce petit vaux rien !

- Toi pourquoi tu aimes voler ?

- Parce que quand je suis sur un balai tout le reste n'existe plus. Mais toi, pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien… Parce que je suis plus forte que la gravité.

C'est vrai en plus ! Je ne mens pas, c'est sans doute le pire dans cette histoire. Je suis une Serpentarde honnête ! On aura tout vu maintenant, j'en suis sûre. Quelque part dans ce monde, en ce moment, quelqu'un a trouvé le moyen de suivre mes pensées et il est en train de mourir de rire. Et bha il n'a qu'à mourir ! Bien fait !

- Toujours à vouloir être la plus forte en somme, rigole-t-il.

Son rire me rend bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il veut qu'on parle de la pluie et du beau temps ? Mais je déteste parler ! S'il était un tant soit peu intelligent, il l'aurait remarqué.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je discute avec toi, me répond Dubois.

- Oui, ça j'avais remarquer. Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour te connaître. Je ne sais pratiquement rien de toi.

Je fronce les sourcils. Il rit. Il s'amuse de la situation. Petit comique, je vais t'en faire moi ! Coup de gong dans le fond de mon crâne. Ça sonne comme une humiliation ça. Je vais lui faire ravaler son sourire !

- Tu veux parler, alors parlons, dis-je. Tu savais que McDonald en pinçait pour toi ?

Ha ! Je le tiens. À voir la tête qu'il fait, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Mon tour de sourire ! Un point partout maintenant.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Non pas du tout et puis ce n'est pas mon genre de rigoler !

- Tu fais erreur.

- Je te dis que non.

Des pas se fond entendre dans le couloir. Et merdre ! Quand ça devient intéressant, c'est toujours la même histoire !

- Je le jure sur la tête de tous les Higgs depuis la première génération !

- D'accord, je te crois, coupe Dubois.

Le trouble fête apparaît. Tiens, encore cette McDonald. Décidément, elle veut me pourrir l'existence. Hey ! Je pourrais tourner ça à mon avantage. Ça serait marrant. Très marrant. Et franchement, je manque de distraction ces temps-ci.

Je m'approche de Dubois et me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille.

- C'est moi le chat maintenant, prend garde, parce que j'ai très faim.

Il ne dit rien, mais un sourire vient éclairer son visage déjà magnifique. McDonald est trop près ! Dommage, l'envie de l'embrasser est vachement forte en ce moment.

- À la prochaine, me dit Dubois.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil. Signe que McDonald a parfaitement remarqué à en croire son humeur qui passe de joyeux à jaloux. Héhé, il n'y a que Sissy Higgs pour agir ainsi sur les gens !

Je regarde une dernière fois mon Gryffondor et je continue mon chemin.

**PDV Olivier **- Couloir

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder s'éloigner. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle est hors de vue que mes yeux reviennent sur Natalie. Bizarre. Elle a l'air furieuse. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle ? Demande Natalie.

- On discutait.

- Toi, discuter avec Sissy Higgs. T'es cinglé ?

- Non pas du tout.

- Vous discutiez de quoi ?

- De quidditch.

Est-ce que je devrais lui dire le reste ? Parce que, après tout, qu'est-ce qui me dit que Sissy disait la vérité ? Elle est tout de même une Serpentarde !

- Tu parlais sport avec Sissy Higgs, répète Natalie.

- Oui, je viens de te le dire.

D'accord… À la façon qu'elle a de me regarder, je peux presque affirmer qu'elle ne me croit pas. Pourtant, c'est la vérité.

- Tu es au courant qu'elle nous déteste ?

- Je ne dirais pas ça.

- T'as chopé un virus ou quoi ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Je vais très bien.

- Non, je ne crois pas. On dirait presque qu'elle est ton amie.

- Et tu me le reprocherais parce que ?

- C'est une Serpentarde !

- Ce n'est pas une bonne excuse selon moi.

Et puis zut, je n'ai pas envi de m'expliquer avec elle. Je m'en vais donc après un léger « au revoir » plutôt sec pour ce que j'ai l'habitude d'être avec les gens.

**PDV Sissy **- Couloir

Il n'est vraiment pas bien dans sa tête celui-là ! Utiliser son tour pour faire la conversation. Comme je disais, il a reçu un cognard de trop sur le crâne. Ça, ou sa mère l'a échappé quand il était bébé. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Sort-toi le de la tête Higgs ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça ! Tien, Pucey est juste là. Je vais pouvoir me sortir cet imbécile de gardien rouge et or de la tête ! Je m'approche donc de mon batteur préféré. Il me lance un sourire serpentardien. Il a compris. Bien sûr, pas la partie sur Dubois, mais sur l'autre.

- Pucey.

- Higgs, me salut-il.

Rien de plus à dire. C'est courant chez nous. Nous, les Serpentards, on n'aime pas que ça traîne. Je me rapproche. Il pose une main sur ma taille. Elle descend jusqu'à la fin de mon dos. Il m'attire un peu plus vers lui et nous disparaissons dans un recoin sombre du couloir. Le reste… il ne te regarde pas !

**PDV Olivier **– Salle Commune des Gryffondors

Je ne comprends vraiment plus ce qui se passe avec moi. D'ordinaire, il m'en faut plus que ça pour péter un câble. Là, dès que Natalie c'est mise à parler de Sissy de cette manière, je suis devenu ce que je ne voulais jamais devenir. Un vert et argent ! J'en ai encore des frissons dans le dos.

Ma conduite était stupide et puérile. Pourquoi je l'ai rembarré comme ça ? J'aurais très bien pu ne rien dire et me contenter d'être d'accord. Ça aurait été un mensonge, mais au moins je n'aurais pas la désagréable impression que Natalie est attristée par mon comportement. Je déteste faire de la peine aux gens.

Je suis vraiment stupide. Tout ça à cause de ce maudit jeu de chat ! Sissy, non de Merlin, pourquoi tu as voulu jouer à ça avec moi ?! Je suis beaucoup trop honnête pour faire comme si rien ne se passait.

Je suis pathétique. Elle, elle se promène partout et prend ce qu'elle veut. Moi je suis là, assis devant le feu à me dénigrer à cause d'elle. Il faut que ça change. Je ne suis pas un objet !

Ouais, tu disais pas ça la semaine dernière mon vieux… Rhô ! Satané de conscience, fiche-moi la paix ! J'en ai marre. Je soupire et me calle la tête dans les mains. J'ai l'air misérable comme ça. Enfin j'imagine… Mon imagination est confirmée. Quelqu'un s'assoie à côté de moi et je reconnais de suite l'odeur.

- Sans commentaire Emma, je ne survivrai pas !

- Je veux juste savoir ce qui ne va pas. Natalie vient de me toucher un mot. Alors, que ressort de cette fameuse discussion avec Sissy ?

- Son but lorsqu'elle vole, c'est de vaincre le pouvoir de la gravité.

- Tu es un cas désespéré Olivier.

Il est vrai qu'avec le sourire minablement niait qui vient d'apparaître sur mon visage, je ne peux que confirmer sa pensée, je suis totalement accro à Sissy.

- Je sais, mais je m'en fou !

- Alors pourquoi l'isolement et l'autodénigrement qui va avec ?

Mes épaules me lâchent. Emma Dobbs me connaît, décidément, trop bien. Impossible de lui cacher quoi que se soit. Est-ce que je devrais lui dire ce que j'ai fait et ce que je continue de faire avec Sissy ? Est-ce que je me sentirais mieux ? Peut-être, mais Emma ne m'adresserait plus la parole. Elle est trop conservatrice dans l'âme pour accepter ce que j'ai fait. Pour elle, le sexe, ça vient avec le mariage. Pas autrement. Ou du moins, avec des sentiments. Chose que moi et Sissy ne partageons pas.

- Olivier ? Me rappelle-t-elle à l'ordre.

- J'en sais rien. Je dois être dans un mauvais jour !

- Tu sais, si c'est le match qui te préoccupe…

Le match ! Je n'y pense même pas au match ! Aussi cinglé que cela puisse paraître, lorsque Sissy fait ses apparitions, j'oublis carrément le quidditch.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Avec Potter comme attrapeur, c'est dans la poche. Il est vraiment doué.

- Alors où est le problème ?

- Deux, trois trucs…

- J'ai tout mon temps.

Je déteste lorsqu'elle me fait ces yeux-là. Ça veut dire qu'elle ne me fichera pas la paix tant que je n'aurai pas craché le morceau.

- Je me suis fait dire que Natalie en pinçait pour moi…

Mieux vaut commencer par les événements les moins percutants. Avec de la chance, elle oubliera le reste parce que ça, ce n'est que le sommet de l'iceberg.

- Et est-ce que c'est réciproque ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Bha je la connais pas vraiment tu sais.

- Je comprends. Mais si tu passais un peu moins de temps sur le quidditch, ça serait dans le possible d'apprendre à la connaître non ?

- Si… Peut-être… J'y penserai.

- Bien. Et l'autre chose qui te tracasse ?

Malheureusement pour moi, Emma est douée d'une mémoire hors du commun. Alors que moi, j'ai toute la misère du monde à me rappeler du sujet de conversation précédant, elle, elle arrive à retenir tous les sujets dont nous avons pu parler durant la journée. C'est phénoménal ! C'est le seul défaut que je lui reproche en faite !

- C'est trois fois rien. Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça.

- Depuis quand tes problèmes m'ennuie Olivier ?

Je la déteste ! Je la déteste parce qu'elle a toujours raison. J'en peux plus de lui cacher ça. J'en peux plus et ça ne fait que commencer ! Je n'ai vraiment pas l'âme solide. Après un petit coup d'œil autour de moi, je remarque que la salle commune est vide. Chose normalement habituelle quand c'est l'heure du dîner, je le concède.

- Je… Bon je vais commencer par le début !

- Ça sera sans doute mieux en effet.

Et donc je lui raconte tout. Absolument tout. Depuis le commencement dans le train, en passant par les rencontres dans les couloirs et jusqu'à cette merveilleuse douche après l'entraînement de la semaine dernière. Pas une fois elle ne m'interrompt. Pas une fois son regard ne change. J'en viens à croire qu'elle est réellement l'amie par excellence.

- Elle t'utilise alors, formule-t-elle quand je termine.

- Et bien, disons que je ne suis pas du tout contre.

- Tu as des sentiments pour elle ?

Les sentiments. Toujours les foutus sentiments ! En plus c'est quoi cette règle de : tu dois aimer quelqu'un pour lui faire l'amour ? Ça ne nous a pas empêché de faire quoi que se soit moi et Sissy. Et puis les sentiments, c'est tellement un machin compliqué ! Je m'en passerais bien de ce facteur. Il me semble que bien des choses seraient plus simples ! Je soupire fortement. Je viens de me coltiner un mal de tête magistral avec tout ce questionnement de pacotille.

- Je… Je sais pas.

- Mais tu…

- Je sais ! Tu vas encore me dire que je suis obsédé par elle, mais je n'en sais absolument rien. À vrai dire, je ne la connais pas du tout, alors comment je pourrais dire que j'ai des sentiments pour elle ?!

- Parce que c'est à moi de te rappeler que tu as fait l'amour avec cette fille ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je m'en souviens très bien moi-même.

- Et parlant de ça… Elle n'est pas avec Flint ?

- Il parait que monsieur s'envoi ce qu'il veut, alors elle fait pareil.

- Donc tu n'es qu'un moyen parmi tant d'autre de provoquer Flint ?

- Je sais pas. Parce que si c'était vraiment le cas, y'a un moment qu'il serait venu me démolir le portrait.

- Un point, mais quand même… Je vois pas l'intérêt de…

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire alors je t'épargne la tirade sur les sentiments, l'amour et tout le blabla. Tu sais bien que je ne contrôle rien quand je veux quelque chose et je veux tellement savoir ce qu'elle est que je n'ai pas résisté. Même que j'adore ça ! Là, c'est à elle d'être le chat et tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me rend impatient.

- À ton tour d'épargner la tirade s'il te plait, m'arrête Emma. Je n'ai pas envi de savoir ce que cette fille fait faire à ton fond de caleçon quand tu penses à elle d'accord ?

- Je note !

Au bout d'un petit moment, nous descendons dîner. Mine de rien, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de partager ce secret avec quelqu'un. Je me sens plus léger maintenant que je sais que peu importe ce qui se passera, Emma sera là pour m'aider et me conseiller.

Au bout d'un petit moment, nous descendons dîner. Mine de rien, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de partager ce secret avec quelqu'un. Je me sens plus léger maintenant que je sais que peu importe ce qui se passera, Emma sera là pour m'aider et me conseiller.

* * *

The End du chapitre! Alors vos commentaires?? 


	3. Chapter 3

**NDA -** Merci pour vos commentaires, Enjoy pour la suite

**Disclamier** - L'histoire, les personnages et tout le blabla ne m'appartiennent pas! Seule Sissy est de moi.

**Chapitre 3**

Match d'Ouverture et Petits à-côtés

-Sixième Année-

**PDV Sissy** – Serpentard, Dortoir des filles, 6e année

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dès que je me suis levée ce matin là, j'avais la terrible impression que quelque chose allait se produire. Certes aujourd'hui est la rencontre ouverture du tournoi de quidditch. Bien sûr, c'est nous contre les rouges et ors !

Marcus est intenable depuis bientôt une semaine. Moi je m'en fiche un peu. Durant les semaines qui ont passées, j'étais trop occupée à jouer à chat avec un de nos adversaires. Il a encore essayé de discuter ! Ça m'enrage alors pour me venger, lorsque c'est mon tour, je lui interdis de parler. Bien fait pour lui !

Enfin bref, pour en revenir au maintenant, je suis actuellement dans mon lit à me demander si je dois me lever tout de suite ou attendre encore un peu. Un ronflement me parvient. Est-ce que j'ai précisé qu'Eleanor Parkinson n'a aucune classe même en dormant ? Je ne crois pas. Et bien maintenant, c'est fait.

Encore un ronflement. Finalement, je vais me lever tout de suite, je n'aurai pas à endurer ça plus longtemps de cette manière. Alors me voilà hors de mon lit si douillet et je me dirige pratiquement les yeux fermés vers la salle de bain de notre dortoir. Une bonne douche fera le nécessaire pour atteindre le but ultime de la journée : me réveiller !

Bon, ce n'est pas le but le plus génialissime du monde, mais une fois celui-ci accomplit, je pourrai peut-être m'en fixer un autre. Comme marquer durant le match. Ne pas faire de passe inutile à Marcus. Bon plan. J'en ai marre de le voir tout faire et de stagner sur place. Ça m'ennuie. Décidément, plus je m'écoute penser, plus je me rends compte que peu de chose ne m'ennuie pas. Je devrais arrêter de m'écouter. Comme ça, je ne me rendrai pas compte de choses troublantes du genre…

Stop ! Il suffit cerveau de malheur ! Cesse de penser. J'en ai ma claque de penser. Pourquoi il faut que l'on pense constamment ? C'est un truc d'une telle inutilité parfois… Ça y est, encore une fois… Je pense trop !

**PDV Olivier** – Gryffondor, dortoir des garçons, 6e année

Mon cadran sonne, il est tout juste sept heures du matin… Il sonne, mais je suis déjà réveillé depuis au moins deux bonnes heures. C'est toujours pareil, la journée d'un match je me lève aux aurores. Je ne suis pas nerveux, non, pas du tout. J'ai hâte plutôt. Jouer au quidditch devant des centaines de personnes, je connais rien de plus électrisant ! Non c'est faux crétin… Y'a Sissy Higgs. Encore elle, ouais je sais, mais j'y peux rien.

Je me décide enfin à me lever et file sous la douche. Le match est cet après-midi et je vais avoir beaucoup de chose à faire d'ici là. Comme courir après les jumeaux et mettre au point notre dernière stratégie.

Une fois sous le jet d'eau, je ne pense plus du tout au quidditch. Chaque fois c'est la même histoire, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à cette douche si délicieuse après l'entraînement il y a des semaines déjà. Depuis, nous nous sommes revu à plusieurs reprises et mon idée n'était pas si stupide que je le pensais au départ. À force de l'obliger à parler, je finis par mien la connaître. Je ne sais encore que très peu de chose, mais j'ai confiance. Avec de la persévérance, j'y arriverai.

**PDV Sissy** – Serpentard, Vestiaires de quidditch

Le matin a passé si vite. Marcus était des plus invivables ! Heureusement que le match est pour bientôt parce que sérieusement, je suis sur le point de lui arracher les bras et de le taper avec jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Cette image me fait sourire tendis que j'enfile ma tenue de quidditch. On peut déjà entendre les hurlements des étudiants qui attendent déjà dans les gradins.

Des mains se posent sur ma taille. Elles sont dures et brusques. Celles de Marcus à en pas douter.

- Laisse-moi.

Mon frère m'a toujours dit que je n'avais aucun tact. Il a peut-être raison, je l'accorde, mais ceux qui ont du tact ne sont-ils pas des menteurs ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ces jours-ci ?

- Il se passe que tu m'ennuies. Nous avons un match je te rappelle, alors laisse-moi tranquille !

- Tu fais ce que je veux Sissy !

- Erreur ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Et ce que je veux n'à rien à voir avec toi en ce moment.

- Tu m'appartiens ! Et je compte bien m'arranger pour que tes écarts de conduite arrêtent ! J'en ai assez de tes manières ! Tu vas devoir apprendre à te tenir.

- Vraiment ? Et bien fait ça Marcus et je te jure que tout ce que tu auras de moi ce sera mon joli sourire lorsque je fermerai mes cuisses !

Non mais quel culot celui-là ! Me dire à moi ce que je dois faire ! Il n'a pas fini de m'entendre, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Un étudiant vient nous prévenir que le match commence. Enfin ! Je retrouve ma bonne humeur en saisissant mon balai et en suivant le reste de l'équipe. J'ai bien hâte de revoir mon rouge et or.

Il est là. Si grand… Il a de l'allure dans son uniforme de joueur. Il a un aplomb que je ne lui avais pas remarqué plutôt. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à moi ? C'est ton adversaire Sissy ! Tu vas marquer contre lui ! Réveille-toi !

Je secoue la tête, rien de mieux pour se remettre les idées en place. Tu verras Dubois, je te ferai pas de cadeau !

**PDV Olivier** – Terrain de Quidditch

En secouant la tête comme ça, on dirait qu'elle est en grande bataille avec elle-même. Je me demande bien à quoi elle pouvait penser… Peu importe. Concentre-toi mon vieux, tu dois assurer aujourd'hui ! Ses yeux dérivent vers moi et mon regard croise le sien pour ne plus le quitter. Bibine nous dit, à moi et Marcus, de se serrer la main, mais comme à l'habitude nous n'en faisons rien. Je continues plutôt de la regarder, profitant de ce dernier instant où je pourrai le faire librement avant la fin du match.

C'est bizarre, d'habitude, je suis plus concentré ! C'est pas bon ça, je dois être au meilleur de moi-même. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faillir à cause d'elle. Elle en serait beaucoup trop contente ! S'il y a au moins une chose que je sais à propos de Sissy Higgs, c'est qu'elle est un être très fier !

Nous enfourchons nos balais et c'est le signal. Bibine lance le souaffle et la partie est commencée. Les poursuiveurs se jette sur la balle et mon je file vers les anneaux que je dois protéger. De là où je suis, je peux tout voir et je peux la voir, elle.

Elle n'est pas de mon équipe, mais je ne peux que reconnaître qu'elle a beaucoup de talent. Elle joue des coudes avec force malgré son corps si frêle et elle arrive à prendre le souaffle à Katie avec si peu de difficulté. Elle fait plusieurs tonneaux et elle se dirige très rapidement vers moi, encadrée par Marcus et Warrington, l'autre poursuiveur.

Cesse de t'émerveiller mon vieux ! T'as un boulot à faire ! Elle tente une feinte et lance le souffla, mais j'arrive à l'attraper et le renvoi à Angelina. Sissy tourne autour de moi.

- Pas mal Dubois. Tu t'améliores !

Et elle repart. Mine de rien, ça me chamboule un peu. Elle vient de me complimenter ! Jamais ce n'était arrivé et je ne crois pas qu'elle le fasse souvent avec d'autres personnes de son entourage.

**PDV Sissy **– Terrain de Quidditch

Le soleil, c'est sûrement le soleil ! Je ne vois aucune autre raison que le soleil qui tape trop fort sur ma pauvre tête. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas mon genre de lancer des compliments. Ça me fait bizarre. C'est sorti tout seul, sans que j'aie le temps d'y penser. Un coup sur la tête ! Vite, ça me prend un coup sur la tête ! Ça devrait arranger les choses.

J'intercepte une passe entre Johnson et Spinnet, me glisse rapidement entre ces jumeaux insupportables et en route une nouvelle fois pour les anneaux de Dubois. Bell me fonce droit de dessus. Je passe le souaffle à Warrington plutôt que de me détourner de Bell et je lui fonce droit dessus. Ça lui apprendra à vouloir essayer de me faire des peurs !

Elle dégringole et je perds un peu le contrôle de mon balai, mais je le reprends vite alors que Warrington passe à Marcus qui lance. Dubois intercepte. C'était prévisible, il faut ruser plus que ça pour l'avoir. Il lance le souaffle à Bell qui est remontée à notre niveau et mon charmant gardien m'envoi un clin d'œil. Non, non, tu as bien lu. Un clin d'œil. Alors comme ça, il veut jouer là comme ça devant tous ces gens. D'accord, aucun problème !

Je retourne de l'autre côté du terrain et Bell marque. Fichu gardien ! Quand est-ce qu'il va apprendre à faire son travail ? Je grogne un peu alors que Marcus lui hurle carrément dessus. Au moins une chose qu'il fait bien. Hurler. On peut dire que pour ça, il est doué ! Le souaffle est remit en jeu et plus question de faire la gentille fille. Ça non ! Je prends vite possession du souaffle et travers le terrain en faisant plusieurs détours et piqués pour rendre les poursuites plus difficiles. Encore une petite feinte, plus difficile que la première et je marque !

Voilà de quoi remonter le moral des troupes. Dubois est en colère contre lui-même. Et oui plie sur ton orgueil mon beau parce que ça va se reproduire ! Marcus aussi est en colère. Pourtant, il devrait être content. Ah oui j'oubliais… c'est lui qui doit compter les points, pas moi, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Que lui, pour lui assurer le statue de meilleur joueur.

Oh et puis merde ! Il a qu'à être réellement meilleur que moi s'il veut le titre cette année, j'en ai assez ! Même que je me demande comment j'ai pu faire pour le laisser passer devant moi pendant toutes ses années…

**PDV Olivier **– Terrain de Quidditch

Elle a marqué. Il fallait s'y attendre, après tout, je suis bon, mais pas infaillible. Par contre, ça ne se reproduira pas de si tôt ! Les sourires et les airs complices, ça sera pour plus tard, nous avons un match à jouer et je ne compte pas perdre juste pour ses yeux aussi beaux soient-ils.

Le temps passe. Les échanges, les coups, les buts, tous se multiplient des deux côtés. Le pointage est serré. Trop serré. Il faut à tout prix que Potter attrape le vif d'or et vite !

**PDV Sissy **– Serpentard, Vestiaires de Quidditch

Le match c'est terminé en faveur des rouges et ors. Je suis en colère contre moi-même et mon équipe, mais je garde tout de même ma bonne humeur. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un match et en plus… C'est moi le chat ! Et si je me repayais une visite des vestiaires de Gryffondor ? Ouais ça pourrait qu'être bénéfique après cette lamentable partie.

Je m'apprête à sortir, mais une main me retient par le bras. C'est Marcus bien entendu. Qui d'autre ça pourrait être ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de me faire des passes !

- J'ai marqué plus que toi Marcus alors arrête de vouloir faire ton intéressant.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton arrogance !

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu continues de sortir avec moi Marcus ? Je vais te le dire moi. C'est parce que tu m'as dans la peau. Tu as envie de moi Marcus, tellement envie que tu veux me prendre, là, tout de suite.

Il me plaque contre un mur et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Il a tellement de désir que ça me fait presque de la peine pour ce qui va suivre. Le pauvre, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines.

- Mais ça n'arrivera pas, parce que je déteste qu'on me donne des ordres et c'est ce que tu as fait durant toute la partie. Je sais que tu vas aller voir cette pétasse de Parkinson et ça ne me fait rien du tout. Maintenant si tu permets, je vais rejoindre quelqu'un.

Je le repousse et m'en vais. Je suis si cruelle, je sais, pas besoin de le dire. En faite, ça m'amuse. Je souris et me dirige vers le vestiaire des Gryffondors. À cette heure, ils sont tous dans leur maison à fêter leur victoire, mais j'en connais un qui doit prendre tout son temps pour sortir de là. Lorsque j'entre, j'entends des voix. Et merde, un autre a décidé de prendre son temps.

- Tu n'es pas content de ta victoire ?

- Si bien sûr, mais tout ce chichi qui vient après… C'était qu'un match, il y en aura d'autres et je dois me concentrer sur ces autres matchs.

- Mais le prochain n'est pas avant des mois !

Cette stupide McDonald ! Elle ne le comprendra jamais décidément. Je me cache dans une douche alors qu'ils discutent dans le bureau du capitaine. Il n'est pas question que je manque une miette de ce qui va suivre !

- C'est ridicule, viens on va aller fêter ça avec les autres.

- Mais j'y serai, comme toujours, mais plus tard.

- Emma m'a dit que vous aviez parlé de moi !

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais y'a plusieurs choses qui me préoccupe en ce moment Natalie et je ne veux pas en avoir d'avantage.

- Ah parce que je suis une préoccupation !

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'engager à la légère, c'est tout. Tu es une personne très intéressante, je t'assure, mais pour le moment, je tiens à ne pas trop me compliquer l'existence.

Je me retiens de rire face à tout ça. Dit plutôt qu'elle n'est pas à ma hauteur Dubois. Ça sera moins compliquer et peut-être même moins humiliant pour elle ! Je l'entends qui pars. Elle doit être furaxe ! Remarque, je le serais aussi si on m'avait parlé de la sorte.

Mais ça m'arrange, parce que maintenant, mon gardien est fin seul. Je sors de ma cachette et vais le rejoindre. Il est penché sur ses plannings d'entraînements. Il est mignon quand il est concentré comme ça. J'ai presque l'envie de ne pas le déranger juste pour pouvoir le regarder encore.

**PDV Olivier **– Gryffondor, Vestiaire de Quidditch

Je sens des yeux sur moi et pourtant Natalie est partie et je ne l'ai pas entendu revenir. Je lève mon regard et je la vois. Elle est là, contre le cadre de la porte, les bras croisés et elle m'observe.

- Tu es très mal élevé, tu savais ça, me dit-elle avec son sourire supérieur.

- Je suis franc, c'est tout.

Il est évidant qu'elle a entendu ma conversation avec Natalie alors je n'ai aucune raison de feindre l'ignorance. Elle décroise les bras et viens me rejoindre, s'assoyant sur le coin du bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venue te féliciter. C'était une belle victoire, mais tu la dois seulement à l'incompétence des hommes qui m'entourent.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ton talent serait plus utile dans une autre équipe.

- Donc, tu reconnais que j'ai du talent.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Tu es même très douée. Un peu casse-cou, mais très douée.

- Ce n'est pas tomber d'un balai qui me fait peur. D'ailleurs, rien ne me fait peur ! Même pas d'être surprise ici, avec toi.

Elle s'assoie avec plus de confort sur mon bureau, repoussant les parchemins qui s'y trouvent. Elle retrousse légèrement sa jupe d'écolière et pose ses pieds sur ma chaise, de chaque côté de moi. Je devine bien ce qu'elle a en tête, après tout c'est elle le chat, mais je ne veux pas lui donner raison tout de suite. J'aime bien qu'elle montre le désir qu'elle ressent pour moi. C'est plutôt gratifiant.

- Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui te dérangerais.

- C'est bien, tu commences à me connaître.

- Et Marcus, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait ?

- Oh il serait sûrement en colère. Plus que d'habitude même, parce là, il s'agit de son grand rival et je pense même qu'il s'arrangerait pour démolir ta jolie gueule.

- Mais il me l'abîmerait s'il venait qu'à faire ça.

Elle ne fait que sourire en prenant mes mains. Elle me débarrasse de la plume que je tenais et elle fait glisser mes doigts le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent sous sa jupe. Je la soulève du bureau et elle se retrouve sur moi. L'une de ses douces mains fait le contour de mon visage alors qu'elle me regard avec tant de profondeur que je me demande si cela ne cache pas quelque chose de sentimental. Mais c'est impossible. Elle n'est pas comme ça.

- Je ne pourrais jamais laisser faire ça. Ta jolie gueule est à moi.

Et elle m'embrasse. Ce n'est pas un baiser tendre, mais désireux. Elle garde sa main contre mon visage, comme pour m'empêcher de filer. Ne t'inquiète pas Sissy, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir ! Son autre main s'active après le bouton de mon pantalon. Je saisis son poignet et elle cesse de m'embrasser, me jetant un regard interloqué.

- Y'a pas de presse.

- Au contraire, assure-t-elle, je suis le chat, je décide. Tu perdras ton temps, si tu veux, quand ça sera toi le chat !

Elle m'embrasse de nouveau et se presse contre moi, faisant monter mon désir en flèche et ensemble nous lui enlevons sa culotte. Je devrais être heureux finalement qu'elle ait autant envie de moi. Après tout, je la rends dépendante, depuis le temps que nous jouons… elle se serait lassée sinon.

Elle retire son chemiser comme un t-shirt pour plus de rapidité et ouvre ma chemise en massacrant les boutons. Elle ouvre également mon pantalon et je n'ai pas le temps de rien faire qu'elle s'empale sur moi en laissant échapper un gémissement.

Elle tangue lentement contre moi, c'est si bon. Je dégrafe son soutien-gorge, mettant sa délicieuse poitrine à ma vue. Mes lèvres se posent sur cette peau si douce alors qu'elle s'agrippe à mes épaules.

**PDV Sissy **– Gryffondor, Vestiaire de Quidditch

Ma tête roule vers l'arrière. Son corps me manquait tant, ce n'est que maintenant que je le réalise. Il est si tendre et si passionné tout à la fois. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le comparer à Marcus qui ne se préoccupe que de son plaisir personnel. C'est sûrement pour ça que je n'ai aucun remord à aller voir ailleurs.

Mais depuis que ce jeu est commencé, je ressens de moins en moins de plaisir en compagnie de mes autres amants… Ils sont si vides, même lorsqu'ils ne se préoccupent que de moi.

Une vague intense me traverse, je gémis. Lui aussi. Ses mains sur le bas de ma taille me poussent à aller plus vite. Je ne me fais pas prier et accélère le mouvement. Ses lèvres remontent vers mon cou. Je ramène ma tête droite alors que sa bouche arrive à mon menton. Je me penche légèrement et nos lèvres se rencontrent pour un baiser encore plus fiévreux que le dernier.

**PDV Marcus **– Serpentard, Salle Commune

Ils sont tous là. Tous ceux que je voulais voir. Pucey, Baddock, Bletchley, Warrington et Pritchard. Ils sont tous les amants de Sissy que je connais. Ils sont assis, alors que je me tiens debout. Sissy n'est toujours pas rentrée. Je sais qu'elle voit quelqu'un d'une autre maison, mais tant que je ne saurais pas qui c'est, je peux rien faire !

- Tu voulais nous parler de quoi ? Me demande Pucey de but en blanc.

- De Sissy. Je sais la relation que vous avez tous avec elle ! Je le sais depuis le début et je ne suis pas con ! C'est terminé tout ça, est-ce que c'est bien compris ? Parce que le premier qui la retouche, je vous jure qu'il va se prendre toute une raclée. Et je sais qu'elle voit un type d'une autre maison. Vous allez me trouver qui c'est parce que sinon, je vais me faire une joie d'écrire à vos pères !

Ils acquiescent tous, comme des petits chiens servants. La peur, ça à au moins ça de pratique. Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, elle va ramper devant moi avant la fin de la semaine !

**PDV Olivier **– Gryffondor, Vestiaire de Quidditch

L'extase vient nous chercher au même moment et elle se laisse retomber contre moi, le souffle court.

- Pas mal Dubois. Tu t'améliores !

Je ris. Elle a dit exactement la même chose à mon premier arrêt un peu plus tôt.

- Toi aussi, tu te débrouilles de mieux en mieux Higgs.

Elle me frappe à l'épaule. Tiens, elle n'accepte pas les taquineries sur ses performances on dirait. Elle se niche dans mon cou et je ramène mes bras autour d'elle. Nous restons ainsi plusieurs minutes. Laissant du temps à nos cœurs pour revenir à leur rythme normal.

Au fil du temps, c'est devenu comme un rituel. Nous restons l'un contre l'autre, à ne penser à rien, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre. Je sais qu'elle ne le dira jamais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle doit m'apprécier.

- Je devrais m'en aller, murmure-t-elle.

- Ouais… Moi aussi…

Elle se lève et remet ses sous-vêtements pendant que je reboutonne mon pantalon. Pour la chemise, je peux oublier ça ! Elle enfile son chemisier et l'ajuste avant de revenir vers moi.

- Le chat ferait mieux de vite venir me voir.

- Nous verrons, Higgs, ce que le chat décidera.

Elle me glisse un sourire et m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de filer vers la sortie.

**PDV Sissy **– Couloir

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de passer toute une semaine sans sexe d'aucune sorte ! Marcus me fait la tête, ça je m'en plains pas parce que ça me fait des vacances, mais les autres aussi ! Ils m'évitent constamment.

J'ai réussit à faire cracher Pucey à propos de cet étrange phénomène, il m'a dit que Marcus leur avait interdit de m'approcher. Non, mais je vais le tuer ! Ce n'est pas à lui de décider. Justement il est là, dans le fond du couloir et d'après l'odeur, il est avec Eleanor Parkinson. Ils sont en train de se peloter. J'en ai rien à faire, absolument rien à faire, mais je suis trop furaxe alors je tire cette conne d'Eleanor par les cheveux.

- T'es folle ! Me hurle-t-elle.

- Toi, fis-je en pointant Marcus, tu ferais mieux d'avoir une putain de bonne explication !

- De quoi tu parles ? Demande-t-il avec une ignorance fausse tellement voyante.

- Je baise qui je veux ! Espèce de sombre dégénéré !

- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois. C'est moi le patron ici et tu baiseras plus personne, tant que je serai pas satisfait. Le mot est passé. Peu importe qui te touche, je lui démolis la gueule. Alors bonne chance pour trouver un partenaire de jambe en l'air !

Je le gifle et je pars. Il n'a pas fini de supporter mes humeurs celui-là ! Mais j'y pense quoi de pire que de lui faire comprendre que quelqu'un n'a tellement pas peur de lui qu'il me fait l'amour tous les soirs et je peux durer des siècles sans me prosterner devant ce petit imbécile de Marcus flint !

Alors je me retourne d'un bloc et revient sur mes pas alors qu'Eleanor recule pour être hors de mon atteinte.

- Ce n'est pas tes petites menaces qui vont m'empêcher de me faire sauter toutes les nuits Marcus. Je ne t'appartiens pas et tu n'auras jamais le contrôle sur moi. Jamais ! Et d'ailleurs, c'est terminé j'en ai ma putain de claque de toi. Je veux plus voir ta sale gueule de gorille !

Cette fois je pars pour de vrai et je dois très vite trouver Dubois ! Malgré novembre qui commence, il fait beau dehors et quand même assez chaud, il y est sûrement.

Je finis par le trouver après une bonne demie heure de recherche dans le parc. Il est seul sur un rocher à lire un bouquin sur la stratégie dans les jeux de quidditch. Je vais le rejoindre, me fichant de savoir que n'importe qui peut nous voir.

Il me remarque, sans pour autant lever les yeux de son livre.

- Ce n'est pas toi le chat.

- Je viens de rompre avec Marcus.

**PDV Olivier **– Parc

Finalement je me tourne vers elle en fermant mon livre que je pose à côté de moi. C'est une blague. Elle n'a pas vraiment rompu avec lui.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non pas du tout. Il a ordonné que plus aucun gars ne me touche.

- J'ai eu vent de la rumeur.

- Et bha je lui ai dit que j'en avais rien à faire et que je trouvais quelqu'un d'assez couillu pour enfreindre son « règlement » et j'ai rompu. J'en avais assez de lui de toute façon. C'est une bonne chose de faite.

- Et qu'est-ce que tes chers parents vont dire ?

- Je m'en fou il n'est pas question que ce type me revois dans son lit !

- Tu relis toujours tout au sexe, mais ça ne t'ait jamais venu à l'esprit de peut-être tomber amoureuse un jour ?

- L'amour ça rend les gens stupides et ils font des trucs totalement cons qui les foutent dans la merde ensuite. L'amour c'est un truc inventer pour que les gens restent fidèle entre eux, mais l'homme est fait pour désirer les êtres du sexe opposé. On y peut rien, on est fait comme ça !

- Alors ça va être dur de trouver plus d'un gars qui n'a pas peur de Flint.

- Je me contenterai d'un seul pour le moment. L'important c'est de lui montrer qu'il ne décide pas !

- Et pour que tu sois là à en discuter avec moi, je présume que t'as pensé ma superbe personne pour remplir se rôle.

**PDV Sissy **– Parc

Oh il est pas bête. Pas bête du tout même. Ça fait du bien de voir un homme avec un peu de matière grise !

- Parce que tu vois quelqu'un de plus qualifier dans les parages ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de te faire l'amour simplement pour rendre Flint jaloux.

- Quoi ?!

Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Il est bête ! Encore plus bête que tous les autres réunis.

- T'as très bien entendu. Je ne veux pas servir de bouche-trou. Ce n'est plus du jeu sinon.

- T'es malade ou quoi ? Je te fais l'honneur d'être le seul homme de ma vie pendant un temps non spécifié et tu me jettes ?

- Précisément. Parce que rendu là, quand tu viens me voir, ce n'est plus par désir, mais simplement par une certaine obligation à cause du manque de choix.

- Ah ouais, bha sûr. C'est la raison la plus plausible au monde !

- Si je dois être le seul Sissy, ça sera parce qu'on s'affichera ensemble devant tout le monde.

- Ce qui impliquerait qu'on sortirait ensemble…

- Voilà t'a tout compris.

- On dirait une déclaration d'amour. C'est dégoûtant !

Je me lève et m'en vais. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Ça se complique trop. Moi sortir avec Dubois ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là !

**PDV Olivier **– Parc

Oh lala, mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire moi ? C'est sortit tout seul. Ouais, ça c'était pas compliquer à savoir ! Est-ce que… Non, ça ne peut pas être ça… Moi amoureux de Sissy Higgs ? Impossible ! C'est n'importe quoi. C'est toute cette histoire qui m'ait monté à la tête.

Donc je me lève et je cours derrière elle pour la rattraper.

- Higgs, attends.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux me demander en mariage aussi, répond-t-elle du tac au tac.

- Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai balancé une connerie pareille !

- Vraiment ? Comment t'as fait pour prononcer cette connerie alors ?

- Je viens de te dire que j'en sais rien.

Non, mais ce qu'elle peut être bouchée cette fille ! Impossible de lui faire comprendre quoi que se soit. Dans quoi je me suis embarqué encore ?!

- Tu viens ramper simplement parce que tu réalises que c'était adieu à ce duo là ! Me dit-elle en pointant ses seins.

- Non, pas du tout et je rampe pas.

- Des excuses, c'est ramper.

- Je n'ai jamais demandé d'excuses. J'ai simplement dit que je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça.

Et voilà elle est bouchée. Je souris. Ça fait du bien de voir que la miss n'est pas infaillible.

**PDV Sissy **– Parc

Il est agaçant ! Tellement agaçant que je trouve plus les mots pour dire à quel point il l'est ! Grrr je le déteste ! Et avec se sourire il n'arrange rien à son affaire. Petit fendant va !

- Je te hais, fis-je simplement.

- Allons dont, t'en penses pas un traître mot.

- Si je te hais. Je te hais tellement que…

- Non c'est faux, me coupe-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. Même que tu m'apprécies beaucoup au fond parce que sinon on serait pas là à avoir une telle conversation. Conversation que tu as démarrer toute seule. C'est une grande amélioration pour ta vie sociale, bravo.

Je le hais… Il a raison en plus ce sale crétin. C'est pour ça que je le hais. Il a raison. J'ai commencé la conversation. J'ai brisé les règles du jeu. Ce n'était pas moi le chat et j'ai couru après lui, tout ça pour discuter en plus !

C'est horrible ! Tellement horrible que j'en reviens toujours pas. Je me sens sale. Souillée. Une bâtarde de conversation toute niaise sur mes problèmes de couple. Heurk, je vais devoir me nettoyer la langue au savon ! C'est dégoûtant. Je comprends plus rien. Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Pourquoi j'agis comme ça ?

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Là c'est clair, pour que je le lance à voix haute, y'a certainement un truc qui cloche !

- Admet au moins que tu m'apprécies Higgs et ça sera un bon départ.

- Je ne t'apprécie pas ! Tu n'es qu'un jouet entre mes mains !

- Encore tout faux, sourit-il.

Je vais lui arracher son putain de sourire à la noix ! Je vais le jeter au sol et le piétiner jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfonce dans la terre ! Dubois se rapproche encore. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Ça l'amuse de me troubler comme ça ? Ce n'est pas du tout amusant je trouve !

**PDV Olivier **– Parc

Elle fait beaucoup moins sa fière maintenant. C'est presque jouissif de la voir aussi perdue. Elle a tellement joué avec mes nerfs depuis le début de ce jeu stupide. Maintenant que c'est mon tour, je ne vais pas m'arrêter de si tôt.

Elle est sur le point de s'avouer qu'elle peut ressentir des sentiments, je ne vais pas abandonner comme ça ! Bon, d'accord, ne parlons pas d'amour, beaucoup trop tôt, mais au moins une attirance un peu plus que physique.

- C'est… Pas si mal… De traîner… Avec toi, marmonne-t-elle.

- Fais un effort quand même. Tu peux faire mieux que ça !

Elle croise les bras et soupire d'exaspération. Oui je sais, je suis exigeant, mais je crois y avoir droit. Je risque quand même de me recevoir les poings de Flint en pleine gueule si je me retrouve trop souvent en compagnie de la belle.

- Je… Je t'apprécie… Un peu !

Et bha c'est pas si mal. Prononcer mon prénom sera la prochaine étape tiens !

- Aller viens, fis-je en lui attrapant la main.

- Pourquoi ?

- On va aller faire un tour !

- Pour se peloter ?

- Non. Pour discuter.

Elle gronde un peu. Ça ne la réjouit pas, mais elle me suit tout de même, sa main restant dans la mienne. On a l'air d'un couple en faite, mais je préfère garder la remarque pour moi. Faut pas trop en faire du même coup.

Alors nous commençons à marcher, tels des tourtereaux et nous discutons de choses et d'autres. On parle rapidement des cours et des devoirs. Ensuite elle se met à critiquer les Gryffondors et je critique les Serpentards. On se taquine et j'arrive même à la faire rire. Pas de ceux qu'elle a lorsqu'elle se moque des autres, non. Un vrai rire franc.

On a fait le tour du lac et nous revoilà à notre point de départ. Le rocher où je lisais. Mon livre y est toujours et je retourne sur le bout de cailloux, tirant Sissy par la main.

**PDV Sissy **– Parc

Il a ce petit sourire enfantin. C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais passé un moment comme ça, à flâner sans aucune raison particulière.

- Viens t'asseoir.

Je fronce les sourcils, mais je l'écoute quand même. Il se place derrière moi et m'attire contre lui. Il passe ses bras autour de moi et puis… plus rien.

- Pourquoi on reste comme ça ?

- Parce qu'on est bien. Non ?

On est bien ? Je ne ressens rien de bien particulier. Aucun plaisir et pas de déplaisir non plus. Il se passe tout simplement rien. Peut-être que je le fais pas comme il faut. Je bouge un peu, me replace, tapote un rythme imaginaire sur son genou, joue avec ses doigts. Rien du tout.

- Il se passe rien du tout.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi on serait bien ?

- Parce qu'on est ensemble. Tu apprécies ma compagnie et moi la tienne. On est bien, c'est tout.

Alors c'est ça le bien être ? C'est de rien faire avec une personne qu'on apprécie ? C'est stupide ! Tellement stupide que… Que… J'ai oublié le que. Je ferme les yeux et soupire. C'est vrai qu'on est bien finalement. Sentir son corps contre le mien, même s'il n'est pas dans le mien… C'est pas si mal. Rien à voir, c'est sûr, mais c'est… quand même bien.

On reste comme ça plusieurs minutes. Je pourrais pas dire combien, mais c'est long parce qu'il commence à faire noir.

- C'est bientôt le dîner, me murmure-t-il.

- On s'en fou.

Je veux pas aller dîner. Je suis… trop bien. Ouais, je vais finir par m'y faire. Il se lève en me levant avec lui. Je dois m'étirer, j'étais à moitié endormie. Je baille alors qu'il ramasse son bouquin. Il descend du rocher et je ne sais trop pourquoi, mais je saute sur son dos, enroulant mes jambes à sa taille et mes bras à son cou.

Il ne dit rien, se contente de sourire et se met à avancer vers l'école. À quelques mètres de l'entrée, il me dépose au sol, m'embrassant au passage. C'est un baiser très doux et très tendre. D'habitude quand il fait ça, je demande toujours plus, mais pas cette fois. Cette fois je suis encore trop dans ma grosse bulle de confort pour envenimer les choses.

Il se détache lentement, replaçant une de mes mèches de cheveux au passage.

- C'est toi le chat.

Je lui souris alors qu'il entre dans le château. Un petit sourire niait, mais j'ai déjà une petite idée de ce que je vais faire.

**PDV Olivier** – Gryffondor, dortoir des garçons, 6e année

Les autres dorment depuis longtemps déjà. Je peux entendre leur souffle lent. J'aimerais bien dormir moi aussi, mais le sommeil tarde à venir. Je n'ai qu'elle en tête. Sissy Higgs.

Ces quelques heures passées ensemble aujourd'hui ont été très différentes de nos dernières rencontres. Je ne saurais expliquer comment, mais quelque chose c'est passé. Comme un échange silencieux. On aurait dit que notre relation a changé de nature. Impossible de dire de quel type il s'agit, mais ce n'est plus comme avant. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'envies à assouvir. C'est plus que ça maintenant, j'en suis certain.

J'entends un grattement contre la vitre. Sûrement le vent… il s'intensifie. Bizarre. Je me lève avant que ça ne réveiller un de mes compagnons de dortoir et ouvre la fenêtre. L'air froid me fouette le visage alors qu'un balai apparaît devant moi avec Sissy qui l'enfourche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

- Laisse-moi entrer.

- T'es folle ou quoi ?

- C'est moi le chat ! Laisse-moi entrer.

Je lui cède la place, mais elle reste digue ! Elle entre dans la pièce et me sourit alors que je referme la fenêtre. Je lui attrape le bras et l'entraîne vers mon lit à baldaquin. Je la pousse, sans vraiment le vouloir, sur le lit et je tire les rideaux avant de jeter un sort d'insonorisation. Surtout ne pas réveiller les autres.

- T'es dingue ! Tu veux qu'on se fasse éjecter de l'école ? Venir comme ça, dans mon dortoir !

- Relaxe Dubois, c'est pas la mort.

Elle retire sa cape. Elle est magnifique avec cette nuisette verte légèrement translucide. Je sens déjà le désir qui monte en moi.

Elle se rapproche et viens frôler mes lèvres. Elle veut faire son aguicheuse. Elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Je me garde de réagir. Difficile, mais j'y arrive. La dernière fois que j'ai tenté le coup, elle m'a obligé à l'embrasser. Pas cette fois.

Elle se remet à jouer l'aguicheuse. Elle cherche à me faire perdre le contrôle et je me mets à faire la même chose. Le jeu n'est plus à la même place. Elle prend plus le temps. Ce n'est plus que du sexe.

Finalement nos lèvres se rencontrent. C'est doux, mais plein de promesses pour la suite. Je ne peux plus me mentir. Ça suffit. La chose a assez durée. Je suis amoureux d'elle. Voilà, c'est avoué. Je l'aime. J'aime tout ce qu'elle est de la pointe des cheveux jusqu'au bout des orteils. Je suis fou d'elle. Complètement fou et je me fiche de ce qu'elle pourrait en penser.

Je passe une main dans son cou et l'attire vers moi, approfondissant le baiser. C'est encore mieux que tous les autres baisers réunis. Un brasier s'éveil en moi et tout ce que je souhaite à cet instant, c'est de la posséder corps et âme.

**PDV Marcus** – Serpentard, salle commune

Je suis là, seul dans la salle à gratter un parchemin à la lueur d'une seule chandelle. J'ai l'air misérable. Ça ne me ressemble pas ! Mais à la guerre comme à la guerre. Je triompherai de Sissy ! Elle sera à moi et rien qu'à moi quand j'en aurai fini avec elle. Je signe ma lettre et la relis pour être bien certain que tout y est.

_Mon cher père, je respecte beaucoup les Higgs, mais il est de mon devoir de vous avertir que Sissy fait déshonneur à sa famille. Elle est aux prises avec une crise que je ne peux identifier. Elle refuse mon autorité, fait tout pour me contredire. Elle est insupportable ! De plus, aujourd'hui même, elle a dit qu'elle rompait avec moi. C'est insensé puisque nous savons tous les deux que son père me l'a promise depuis des années déjà. _

_Je dois lui apprendre à m'obéir mon père, mais elle est une telle écervelée que je n'y arriverai pas seul. J'espère que vous pourrez m'aider et j'aimerais que vous fassiez pars de ma demande d'accélérer les fiançailles à Monsieur Higgs. J'aimerais la demander en mariage pendant les vacances de noël, à ce bal de charité où nous sommes conviés. _

_Marcus_

Voilà qui me semble très bien. Avec nos parents avec moi, elle n'aura plus aucun choix. Elle devra m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Je roule le parchemin et y appose le sceau familial. Je l'enverrai demain et dans quelques jours seulement, Sissy Higgs m'appartiendra qu'elle le désire ou non.

**PDV Sissy** – Gryffondor, dortoir des garçons, 6e année

- Dubois !

Je ne sais trop comment expliquer ce qui se passe en moi. Il est là à torturer mon entrejambes comme il l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois, mais je ne sais trop. Quelque chose a changé. Il a changé. Il est plus… je ne trouve pas le mot. Je crois qu'il n'existe pas, ou alors c'est que je ne le connais pas.

Une autre vague de plaisirs déferle en moi, coupant mes réflexions. C'est si bon. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive !

- Dubois…

- Non Sissy. Olivier.

C'est la folie qui l'a changé. Il veut que je l'appelle par son prénom.

Preuve d'une trop grande familiarité. D'une trop grande complicité. Non, je ne veux pas et je ne dois pas.

- Dubois, viens ici tout de suite.

- Pas temps que tu n'aurais pas dit mon nom.

Ce n'est pas le temps de jouer au plus têtu imbécile ! Je te veux en moi tout de suite ! Encore cette vague qui revient, mais ce n'est toujours pas aussi complet que ça le devrait. Il me faut plus. Oh et puis merde !

- Olivier…

Il se redresse en un éclair et plonge en moi sans attendre. Ses yeux sombres s'encrent dans les miens et il bouge lentement. Très lentement. C'est une torture si délicieuse. Je ferme les yeux.

- Regarde-moi.

Je ne résonne plus et l'écoute simplement. J'ouvre les yeux et nos regards se retrouvent encore l'un dans l'autre. Les mots précis m'échappent. C'est plus que bon. Plus que d'habitude. C'est plus que différent.

**PDV Olivier** – Gryffondor, dortoir des garçons, 6e année

Ça y est, je crois que j'ai réussit. Ce n'est plus Higgs que je touche, mais Sissy. J'avais raison, nous sommes passé à un niveau plus haut. Ce qui se passe est plus que la rencontre de deux corps. Dans ses yeux si bleus et si verts, je peux voir son âme.


	4. Chapter 4

Et 50 000 ans plus tard, elle donne signe de vie! =.= On ne l'attendait sûrement plus, mais maintenant la fic est terminée! Oui oui, je me suis rendue à la fin, on applaudit bien fort *O* Alors voilà, au lieu de laisser pourrir les doc dans les tréfonds de mon pc sans rien poster, postons pour les quelques patients qui veulent encore la suite XD

Alors donc, voici le chapitre 4 envers et contre tout! Bonne lecture à ceux qui liront et sachez que la suite arrivera en continue à présent, je ne sais pas trop à quelle fréquence, mais rassurez-vous, ça sera plus rapide que l'intervalle énorme entre le chap 3 et 4 x_x

Merci pour les commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce que l'on écrit est apprécié ^_^

**

* * *

**

** Chapitre 4**

Et il y eut la fin…

-Sixième Année-

** PDV Sissy** – Gryffondor, Dortoir des garçons, 6e année

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Une paire de lèvres chaudes se trouve sur mon épaule. Je souris et m'étire paresseusement. Quelle nuit ! Les rideaux sont pourpres autour de moi. Ce n'était pas un rêve et c'est bien sûr Olivier qui embrasse mon épaule. Oui tu as bien noté. Ce n'est plus Dubois. C'est Olivier.

- Le soleil va bientôt se lever. Tu devrais retourner dans ton dortoir, murmure-t-il.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Ses cheveux sont un véritable fouillis. Il est si beau… Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Une petite moue s'implante sur mon visage.

- C'est vraiment obligé ?

Il rit. Je le comprends. Je suis ridicule ! Je me conduis… comme ces cruches amoureuses. Heurk ! Mais c'est de sa faute tout ça. Lui et son histoire d'appréciation.

Il m'embrasse et je cesse de vouloir le détester. Je devrais le haïr pour ça ! Mon corps se colle automatiquement au sien et il stop le baiser. Pour ça aussi je devrais le haïr.

- Aller file avant que les autres se réveillent.

- Il faut que le chat sache que, fis-je en l'embrassant, je compte passer ma journée dans le parc aujourd'hui.

- Le chat note, assure Olivier en me rendant mon baiser.

Je souris et l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de me lever pour m'habiller. Il me regarde faire, les bras derrière la tête. Je ne veux pas partir. Je l'embrasse encore et je pars tout de même.

** PDV Olivier** – Gryffondor, Dortoir des garçons, 6e année

Quelle nuit ! Je suis peut-être fou de croire une telle chose, mais je pense avoir touché Sissy. Je pense qu'avec cet acharnement et la journée d'hier… elle est amoureuse de moi. L'espoir fait vivre j'imagine, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser…

Les jours passent. La neige recouvre tout maintenant. Nous passons tout notre temps libre ensemble. Dans les cours, les regards en coin se multiplient. Emma se demande ce qui m'arrive. Puisqu'elle est au courant, je lui parle des nouveaux changements.

Elle me met en garde contre Flint. Encore une rumeur. Celle-ci dit qu'il cherche un gars qui n'aurait pas respecté son « règlement ». Chaque fois que je le croise, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il est si bête !

C'est pourtant tellement facile de savoir que c'est moi. Nous prenons de plus en plus de risques. Allant jusqu'à s'embrasser sans se cacher parfois, mais seulement lorsqu'il n'y a personne. Un espion averti pourrait tout découvrir en un claquement de doigt.

** PDV Sissy** – Grande Salle

L'heure des repas est le moment de la journée que je déteste le plus. Avec tous ces gens autour, je ne peux pas détailler à loisir mon si beau gardien rouge et or.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe avec moi ces temps-ci. Je n'éprouve plus le besoin d'avoir plusieurs amants. J'ai juste besoin de lui. De le voir. De le toucher. Juste sa voix déclanche des sensations en moi maintenant. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Je suis totalement prise au dépourvu.

Je pourrais lui en parler. Peut-être… Je lui parle de beaucoup de chose maintenant et il a souvent de bons conseils. Surtout sur ma famille en faite.

Les hiboux envahissent la grande salle. Je n'y fais pas attention. Je lève la tête vers sa table et nos yeux se retrouvent, comme des aimants. Ma chouette coupe notre contact. Ma chouette ? Oui c'est bien elle.

Je fronce les sourcils en lui prenant sa missive et lui donne à manger. Je déroule le parchemin et commence à lire.

_ Ma fille, j'ai reçu des nouvelles très déplaisantes de la part de Marcus Flint Senior. Son fils s'est plaint de ta conduite, allant jusqu'à dire que tu déshonores ta famille. J'espère que tout ceci n'est qu'un malentendu et que cette soit disante rupture n'est que le fruit de son imagination. Tu sais pourtant très bien que toi et Marcus junior êtes promis l'un à l'autre depuis fort longtemps. Il n'est pas question que cet accord ne tienne pas ma fille et nous allons avoir une sérieuse conversation à ton retour à la maison lors des vacances. _

_ Ta mère m'a annoncé que tu avais fait une demande pour rester à Poudlard pour l'événement et bien sache que cette demande est refusée ! Tu rentreras au manoir et tu accompagneras Marcus au bal de charité où nous devons nous montrer. Je ne tolérerai aucun refus alors tu ferais mieux d'apprendre où est ta place !_

Aucune signature, mais pas besoin pour savoir qu'il s'agit de mon père. Alors comme ça Marcus est tombé si bas qu'il a du demander de l'aide à son papa chéri pour avoir un peu d'autorité sur moi !

Je me lève d'un bon et quitte la grande salle. Je suis tellement en colère que je sens que je vais exploser !

** PDV Marcus** – Grande Salle

À l'air qu'elle fait, cette lettre est sans doute celle que j'attendais et elle est fortement à mon avantage. Je souris. Tu ne gagneras pas Sissy. Tu seras à moi et ça ne sera que plus officiel à noël.

Mais pour le moment, je dois encore patienter. Cette lettre, ce n'est que pour la préparer. Elle ne m'écoutera que lorsqu'elle aura eu son père face à elle et qu'elle entende de vive voix : Tu es la propriété unique de Marcus Flint. J'ai hâte à ce moment.

** PDV Olivier **– Grande Salle

Quelque chose ne va pas. Je l'ai observé alors qu'elle lisait la lettre qu'elle vient de recevoir. Son regard devenait de plus en plus mécontent et pour qu'elle parte de cette manière, il y vraiment quelque chose d'anormal.

J'attends un peu et me lève à mon tour pour quitter la Grande Salle. J'arpente les couloirs et je la retrouve assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre à fixer la neige qui tombe. Elle tient sa lettre dans sa main. Elle la serre si fort que ses jointures sont blanches.

Je m'approche, sans rien dire et prend lentement cette main dans la mienne. Elle ne se retourne pas. Je sais qu'elle sait de qui il s'agit. Je lui prends la lettre sans aucune résistance de sa part et je commence à lire alors que je la sens s'appuyer contre moi.

** PDV Sissy** – Couloir

Il est tellement attentionné que je me demande si je mérite vraiment tout ce qu'il fait pour moi. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de lire cette lettre et pourtant je sais qu'ensuite, il va me prendre dans ses bras et me murmurer que tout ira bien, suivit de quelques conseils.

L'expression de son visage montre qu'il est indigné. Je le comprends. Qui ne le serait pas ? Une fois la lettre terminée, il la chiffonne encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà et la fourre dans sa poche.

- Je vais la brûler, me dit-il simplement.

Je ris. Il a toujours eu cette facilité à me faire rire. Ses bras m'entourent et son odeur anesthésie tous mes sens. Mais contrairement à ce que je croyais, il ne dit rien. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire… À part le suicide, je ne vois pas de façon d'éviter ce mariage forcé.

- Je vais rentrer aussi je crois, ajoute-t-il. Me serre plus à grand-chose de rester pas vrai.

- Tu voulais rester pendant les vacances, juste pour être avec moi ?

- Ça te surprend ?

- Bha si… Un peu.

C'est à son tour de rire et il dépose un baiser sur ma tempe. Je me sens bien. Malgré tout ce qui va se passer, quand il est avec moi, je me sens bien.

Je ne veux pas dire ce que ça représente. Je ne veux pas parce que ça ne serait que de souffrance pour nous deux et je ne veux pas lui infliger ça. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'aurais été ravie de pouvoir lui causer un mal pareil, mais plus maintenant. J'ai changé et je ne mens pas en disant que c'est grâce à lui.

Il a levé le voile qui barrait ma vue depuis ma naissance. Il m'a montré ce qu'était le fondement d'une relation entre deux êtres. Autant au niveau physique que spirituel.

Nous restons comme ça, l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques minutes, puis, nous nous séparons. Les cours vont bientôt commencer. Nous avons un cours commun de potion.

Je vais m'asseoir à ma table habituelle, avec Marcus alors que lui fait de même avec Emma Dobbs, sa meilleure amie.

- Tu as reçu des nouvelles ? demande Marcus.

- Ce n'est pas en appelant papa au secours que tout va s'arranger pour ton cas.

- À ouais ? Moi j'ai plus l'impression que c'est pour toi que ça ne s'arrange pas. Je sais pas ce que t'as dans la tête Sissy, mais tu vas devoir te faire à l'idée. Toi et moi, on va se marier !

- Ce n'est pas un vulgaire anneau qui va m'enchaîner à toi Marcus.

- On verra.

Nous échangeons un regard empli de défi. Plus le temps passe et plus je trouve qu'il a une sale gueule !

Rogue interrompt les bavardages avec son tact habituel et nous apprend que pour la potion d'aujourd'hui nous allons travailler en binôme. Bien sûr, pas de fausse joie, il choisit les binômes. C'était aussi prévisible que le nez au milieu de la figure, Marcus et Olivier doivent travailler ensemble. Moi je tombe quand même pas trop mal.

Olivier m'a beaucoup parlé d'Emma et je dois bosser avec elle. Au début de l'année, j'aurais tout fait pour être désagréable avec elle, mais je ne sais trop. J'ai envie d'être sympathique, ne serait-ce que pour Olivier, qui est juste derrière nous deux, avec Marcus.

** PDV Olivier** – Classe de Potions

Chaque équipe commence à faire sa potion. Les discussions sont si rares que l'on entend que les voix de Sissy et Emma. Je ne peux retenir un sourire. Les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie sont devant moi à discuter comme des amies de longue date.

Ça n'a pas trop l'air de plaire à Flint. Bien fait pour lui. Sissy mérite tellement plus que ce truc, qui ne vaut pas la peine d'appeler humain, comme mari.

** PDV Marcus** – Classe de Potions

Cette odeur. Cette odeur me dit quelque chose. On dirait que c'est celle qu'il y a toujours sur elle lorsqu'elle rentre à la salle commune au petit matin. Non, impossible. Mon nez me joue des tours parce qu'elle est juste devant nous. Il est carrément impossible que Sissy et ce con de Dubois ait une quelconque relation !

Je me tourne vers lui. Il observe Sissy. Je sais bien qu'elle ne lui ait pas indifférente depuis notre arrivé à Poudlard, mais Sissy n'est pas stupide à ce point ! Ce laisser toucher par un Gryffondor. C'est infect. Elle ne ferait jamais ça.

** PDV Sissy** – Poudlard Express

Je suis officiellement en route pour le manoir. Je sens que ça va être les deux semaines les plus ennuyeuses de ma courte vie. Déjà parce que c'est toujours ennuyeux, ensuite parce que Terence et sa fiancée que je déteste, une vraie cruche quoi, seront là et finalement parce qu'Olivier sera très loin.

Oh et j'oubliais Marcus. Il a essayé de me peloter dans le compartiment où l'on était. Il s'est pris une gifle, bien fait pour lui, et je suis partie.

Je marche depuis un bon cinq minutes quand je trouve enfin le compartiment où Olivier et Emma se sont cachés. Il a cette cruche de Natalie McDonnald avec eux et les jumeaux rouquins agaçants.

Je veux passer mon chemin, mais Emma ouvre le compartiment et m'appelle. Ouais depuis ce cours de potions, je dois avouer qu'on s'est revue à quelques reprises et on s'entend plutôt bien. Et puis ce qu'il y a de bien avec elle, c'est qu'Oli et moi n'avons pas à nous cacher.

- Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

- Je voudrais pas m'imposer alors que vous êtes en si charmante compagnie !

Bien entendu elle devine que je parle de McDonnald parce qu'elle éclate de rire et me tire à l'intérieur du compartiment. McDonnald est pratiquement assise sur Olivier. C'est dégoûtant.

- Vite sortez vos croix, clame un jumeau.

- La sorcière va nous dévorer, ajoute l'autre.

Je roule les yeux et leur file une bonne claque derrière la tête à tous les deux avant de m'asseoir avec Emma.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici celle-là ? Demande McDonnald

- C'est mon amie et j'invite qui je veux dans le compartiment que je me suis dépêchée à garder pour nous ! Répond Emma.

Je souris. J'ai donné quelques leçons de caractère bien trempé à Emma. Elle apprend très vite cette fille ! McDonnald n'est vraiment pas heureuse. Je me demande bien pourquoi… Nha en faite je sais parfaitement pourquoi. Depuis que je suis arrivée, Olivier ne fait que me regarder. Elle sent la jalousie.

Ouais je suis plus gentille en moyenne, mais Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour ! Et depuis que Marcus a eu les mains baladeuses, j'ai besoin d'être en colère contre quelqu'un.

Le temps passe. Les jumeaux font des blagues. Ils sont moins agaçants… même qu'ils sont marrants en fin de compte. McDonnald passe son temps à se frotter sur Olivier.

Lui et moi évitons de se parler. Déjà que je trouve très dur de devoir rester assise loin de lui et le regarder se faire coller par cette cruche.

** PDV Olivier** – Poudlard Express

Je repousse un peu Natalie pour la millième fois. Je lui ai déjà dit que je ne voulais rien commencer avec elle. Pourquoi elle s'obstine ? Sissy n'apprécie pas. Son regard est froid et renfermé. Elle veut cacher sa jalousie et ça la rend encore plus mignonne.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvre. C'est Pucey un batteur de Serpentard.

- Elle est là.

Marcus apparaît. Il a l'air furieux. Furieux contre Sissy et, elle, elle ne fait que lui sourire de son sourire supérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

- Je converse Marcus. Qu'est-ce que t'arrives pas à comprendre ? Le je ?

Nous éclatons de rire. Même Pucey bouffe dans le dos de Marcus. Il est seul, totalement seul parce que Sissy m'a déjà raconté qu'elle considérait Pucey comme son « meilleur ami » en quelque sorte. Marcus le fait autant chier qu'elle, en résumé.

- Nous allons bientôt arriver et…

- Et je dois aller au petit coin, Marcus.

Elle se lève, me glisse un regard que je suis le seul à voir et s'en va. Pas de doute, elle veut que je la rejoigne. J'attends que les choses se calment. Flint et Pucey s'en vont et je donne une fringale en guise de raison pour m'éclipser à mon tour.

Personne dans le wagon des cabinets. Une porte s'ouvre et une main m'attrape pour m'attirer à l'intérieur. Une bouche se plante sur la mienne avec avidité et je lui réponds sans attendre.

- Tu vas m'écrire ? Demande Sissy entre deux baisers.

- Pourquoi ? Je vais te manquer ?

- Beaucoup.

Je suis un peu surpris par sa réponse, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser d'avantage parce qu'elle déboutonne ma chemise et embrasse la peau qu'elle dénude à une vitesse folle.

Et nous faisons l'amour, pressés par le temps, là où tout a commencé, sans réellement commencer, dans un cabinet de toilette du Poudlard Express.

** PDV Sissy** – Manoir Higgs

Je viens tout juste d'arriver à la maison. Je sens encore la présence d'Olivier sur moi. Il me manque déjà et je viens tout juste d'entrer dans le vestibule. Ma mère est la première à m'accueillir sans trop de cérémonie.

- Bonsoir ma fille. Ton père t'attend dans son bureau.

Ouais les démonstrations d'affection, ce n'est pas notre fort. Ça explique sûrement pourquoi c'est si spécial avec Olivier. Je me rends donc dans le bureau de mon père. Tout est froid et vide autour de moi. Je regrette déjà les bras de mon amant.

Je frappe à la porte du bureau et entre lorsque mon père m'autorise à le faire.

- Vous vouliez me voir père ?

- Oui, viens t'asseoir Sissy.

Je m'exécute et il termine de remplir une paperasse avant de lever les yeux sur moi.

- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins mon enfant, Marcus Flint junior souhaite officialiser vos fiançailles au bal de charité et je lui ai accordé ma bénédiction.

- Quoi ?

- N'hausse pas le ton avec moi jeune fille.

- J'ai rompu avec lui, père !

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était que des balivernes tout ça. Tu épouseras Flint. C'est un bon parti.

- Je le déteste.

- Ça n'y change rien. Lorsqu'il te demandera de l'épouser, tu lui répondras oui. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui père.

- Et si j'apprends que tu batifoles encore avec un autre que ton fiancer ma fille, tu entendras parler de ma colère. Compris ?

- Parfaitement… Puis-je me retirer ?

- Oui, vas-y.

Je me lève et quitte la pièce. Je monte à ma chambre et m'affale sur le lit. Là, je fais une chose que je n'ai pas fait depuis des années. Je pleure. Je pleure pour toute cette injustice. Marcus a donc gagné ? Il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Je lui appartiens toute entière sans pouvoir en décider quoi que soit.

Tu te souviens de la petite chose que je ne devais pas dire ? Lorsque j'avais reçu cette fichue lettre et qu'Olivier était venu me rejoindre. Ce sentiment que je ne voulais pas décrire… Je n'ai plus le choix maintenant puisque se sera peut-être la seule fois où je pourrai le faire pleinement…

Je suis amoureuse. Oui, moi Sissy Higgs troisième du nom, je suis amoureuse d'Olivier Dubois, un Gryffondor de la classe ouvrière, et jamais je ne pourrai le lui dire. Jamais je ne pourrai voir l'expression de son visage lorsque je le ferai. Jamais je ne pourrai entendre les mêmes mots provenant de sa bouche charnue.

C'est si douloureux. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ma famille ne m'a jamais apprise à aimer. Ça fait trop mal…

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre. Je me redresse et sèche rapidement mes pleures. Je soupire de soulagement lorsque je me rends compte que ce n'est que Terence. Contrairement aux autres membres de ma famille, je n'ai jamais eu honte d'être faible devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Sissy ?

Je ne répond pas tout de suite et renifle bruyamment avant de plonger dans ses bras protecteurs. Ils ne sont pas aussi rassurants que ceux d'Olivier, mais je m'en contenterai. Je n'ai pas le choix de m'en contenter.

- Parle-moi, je t'en pris Sissy.

- Père a accordé ma main à Marcus.

- Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ? Tu savais bien que vos fiançailles allaient arriver un jour ou l'autre.

- Mais j'en avais rien à faire avant… avant…

- Avant quoi ?

- Avant qui plutôt… oh Terry, tu promets de rien dire à personne ?

- Promesse d'Higgs.

- Je… J'entretenais une relation très charnelle avec Olivier Dubois…

- Le capitaine de Gryffondor ?

- Oui…

- Marcus le sait ?

- Non. Il sait que je vois quelqu'un, mais pas qui. Il le sait parce que père vient de m'interdire tout rapport avec qui que se soit, hormis Marcus !

- Mais ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui t'arrête d'habitude.

- Tu ne comprends dont pas Terry ! Si père découvre de qui il s'agit et que je le vois encore… Il va le faire tuer juste pour ne pas plonger la famille dans le déshonneur ! Tu images le scandale ? La cadette de la famille Higgs, famille très respectée de sang pur, amoureuse d'un simple ouvrier de la classe moyenne, qui n'est pas de sang pur en plus.

- Tu es amoureuse de Dubois ? Mais tout à l'heure tu parlais juste de sexe.

- Bha disons que ce qui a commencé par du sexe est devenu… autre chose.

- En effet Siss' t'es dans la merde.

- Merci de me réconforter, ça fait chaud au cœur…

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne vois pas de solution. La seule qui pourrait arranger le tout, c'est de mourir, mais je te le déconseille ! Faut pas mourir hein.

- Non, je n'en ai pas l'intention non plus.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Sissy…

Je ne réponds rien et me contente de le serrer un peu plus fort. Ça fait tellement de bien. Il m'avait manqué mon grand frère.

** PDV Olivier** – Bal de charité

J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Sissy quand elle me verra ! Elle et sa famille ne sont pas encore arrivées. Ils veulent faire une entrée remarquée je présume.

Quand mes parents m'ont appris qu'ils devaient se rendre à ce bal, j'ai bien failli leur filer une crise cardiaque en disant que je voulais les accompagner ! Je n'en suis pas très fan d'habitude, mais pour voir Sissy, je suis prêt à tout. Elle me manque tellement. Je ne tiens plus en place !

- Les familles Flint et Higgs.

Voilà ! La voilà ! Elle arrive accrochée au bras de Flint. Elle est resplendissante. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi belle. Sa robe noire se noue à son cou délicat et tout son dos est mis à nu. La tenue est simple et élégante, mais pourtant Sissy rayonne et éclaire la pièce de sa seule présence. Je reconnais que je ne suis pas très objectif, mais je ne suis pas non plus le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Plusieurs hommes de tous les âges l'observe se mouvoir avec toute l'élégance qu'elle possède.

Il me tarde de la toucher, de l'embrasser. Elle m'a tant manqué, malgré les maigres jours qui nous ont séparés. Elle salut les personnes présentes avec diplomatie, mais je peux percevoir l'ennui dans son regard.

Mais il y a autre chose. Quelque chose qui n'était pas dans ses yeux la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Elle semble triste. Éteinte. Cette flamme de vie intense n'est plus là. Que c'est-il encore passé pour qu'un tel changement se produise ?

Je dois la voir, lui parler. Savoir ce qui est arrivé. Mais comment ? Marcus est toujours avec elle. Je ne peux pas simplement arriver et l'amener avec moi.

** PDV Sissy** – Bal de charité

Tout ça m'ennui déjà et nous venons tout juste d'arriver. Je peux sentir le regard de plusieurs hommes qui me détaillent depuis tout à l'heure. Avant, ça m'aurait plus. Il n'y pas si longtemps, j'aurais souris en songeant qu'un seul y avait réellement droit. Et maintenant je n'en ai rien à faire. Je suis plus qu'une coquille vide.

Marcus était venu chez moi hier soir. Il a tiré son coup comme un porc et dès qu'il a commencé à roupiller, je suis allée m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Je me sens sale. Comme si quelque chose de lui était toujours en moi et que ça ne voulait pas partir. Je m'étais plongée dans un bain bouillant pendant plus d'une heure et pourtant, je me sens toujours aussi sale. C'est écoeurant et chaque fois qu'il me touche, la nausée me reprend.

Je scrute la salle du regard et je crois le voir. Non, impossible. Olivier ne peut être ici ! J'ai du rêver. Reprends-toi ma fille, ce n'est pas le moment d'halluciner ! Je prends une coupe de champagne et la bois d'un coup. Depuis mon retour au manoir, il n'y a que l'alcool qui efface légèrement la peine qui déchire mon cœur.

Mon frère me prend par le bras et m'éloigne de Marcus. Je devrais penser à le remercier pour ça.

- T'as vu qui est là ?

Je ne le suis pas et mon visage doit le traduire parce qu'il pointe quelqu'un dans la foule. C'est Olivier. Alors je n'ai rien rêvé. Il est vraiment là ?

- Je croyais devenir folle.

- Nha, il est bien là.

- Mais je ne…

- Vas-y. Tu n'es pas encore fiancée que je sache. Je vais te couvrir. File.

Je serre mon frère contre moi et lui murmure un merci à l'oreille avant de m'éloigner dans la foule. Oui, Terence a raison. Je dois profiter au moins une dernière fois du bonheur d'être avec lui.

Je passe devant Olivier et nos regards se croisent. Je m'éloigne sans m'arrêter et peu de temps après, il me suit. J'arpente les salles et en trouve une qui est vide. C'est la salle de bal, là où tous iront plus tard pour danser. Je n'ai que le temps de me retourner avant qu'Olivier ne fonce sur moi pour m'embrasser. Je lui réponds avec ardeur.

Le besoin est si grand et le temps si court. C'est injuste. Sentir son corps contre le mien, c'est si doux. Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? Ses lèvres se posent sur mon cou. Les mots s'envolent.

** PDV Olivier** – Bal de charité

Il y a quelque chose. J'en ai la certitude maintenant qu'elle m'embrasse comme si c'était la dernière fois. Il y a de l'urgence dans ses gestes. Une urgence que je n'arrive pas à qualifier. Elle tremble, mais pas de plaisir. On dirait de la peur. Je ne comprends pas. J'arrête le baiser, prenant son visage entre mes mains.

- Il se passe quelque chose Sissy.

** PDV Sissy** – Bal de charité

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si lucide ? Je le déteste pour ça. C'est si dur, je ne peux pas lui dire. Je n'en ai pas la force. Damné soit le jour où j'ai voulu jouer à chat avec toi Olivier Dubois !

Je veux l'embrasser pour le faire taire, mais ses mains retiennent mon visage.

- Sissy, parle-moi.

C'est terrible. J'ai le choix entre lui dire que je l'aime et lui dire que tout est fini. Mais que faire ? Que dire ? J'ai le pouvoir de le rendre heureux, comme j'ai le pouvoir de le détruire et tout ça juste avec des mots… mais puisqu'il finira par être détruit, parce que c'est ce soir que Marcus me demandera en mariage, aussi bien lui accorder un peu de bonheur avant l'horrible scène qui va suivre.

Je lui souris. Un sourire franc, sincère. Un sourire qui traduit tout ce que je ressens pour lui. Je pose une main sur l'une des siennes et ferme les yeux un instant pour savourer l'intense moment qui n'arrivera plus.

- Je t'aime Olivier.

** PDV Olivier** – Bal de charité

Mon cœur s'arrête et semble oublier de repartir. Ai-je vraiment entendu ? Elle vient de me dire qu'elle m'aime. On dirait que je tombe de haut, mais c'est une chute trop douce et trop bonne. C'est à mon tour de sourire et je l'embrasse tendrement.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Elle se presse contre moi. Il a toujours cette urgence criarde en elle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais je cesse de réfléchir. La joie est trop forte. En si peu de temps, j'ai pu apprendre à Sissy ce que sont les sentiments et maintenant, elle dit en éprouver pour moi.

Nous passons encore plusieurs minutes ensembles à s'embrasser, puis nous nous séparons. Elle rejoint Flint et moi… Moi je reste seul dans mon coin à l'observer sans que personne ne m'accorde d'importance.

On sonne le repas et tous se déplacent vers les longues tables. Je ne sais trop par quel hasard, mais je me retrouve assis en face d'elle. Flint me fusille du regard. Il doit sûrement se demander ce que je fais là.

Le dîner a lieu sans anicroche. Sissy et moi échangeons quelques regards très furtifs. Soudainement, Flint se lève et demande le silence. Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ? Il sort un petit écrin vert de sa poche. Non, je rêve. Ça ne peut pas être ce que je crois. Pas maintenant !

- Ce n'est un secret pour personne, commence Flint, que moi et Sissy sommes ensemble depuis bientôt six ans.

Étaient. Espèce de crétin. Étaient ensembles ! Je tourne les yeux vers Sissy. Elle évite mon regard. Elle était au courant ? Non, elle me l'aurait dit sinon.

- Nous avons convenus qu'il était temps de rendre les choses plus sérieuses entre nous et quoi de mieux que de le faire devant vous tous… Sissy, lève-toi ma chérie.

Elle s'exécute sans broncher. Son regard est terne. C'était ça… c'était ça cette urgence du condamné à mort de tout à l'heure.

- Sissy, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Il lui présente une bague qui doit valoir plus que la maison dans laquelle je vis. Sissy pose son regard sur moi. Il est empli de désespoir.

- Oui…

Les gens applaudissent alors qu'il lui passe la bague à son annulaire gauche. Je ne peux croire ce qui se passe. Avec ce qu'elle m'avait dit, je croyais que peut-être on finirait par trouver une solution. J'avoue que l'espace d'un instant, lorsqu'elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, je nous ai vu, elle et moi à vieillir ensemble.

Tout ça n'est que chimère. Je ne serai rien de plus que son amant, mais pour combien de temps ? Son cœur m'appartient. Elle me l'a offert, mais je constate que je ne pourrai vivre avec une pseudo relation. Il me faut plus. Il me faut tout. Comment faire ?

** PDV Sissy** – Bal de charité

Les danseurs ont envahi la pièce où nous nous sommes déclaré notre amour. Je dois retenir les larmes. Je dois retenir le dégoût. Je dois tout ravaler pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Des hommes dansent avec moi et me félicitent pour mes fiançailles. Je les tuerais tous ! Ils ne sont pas particulièrement heureux pour moi et je sais parfaitement que sur mon visage, il est clair que je ne suis pas heureuse ! Une nouvelle main glisse sur mon épaule. Elle est douce et ferme toute à la fois. Olivier.

Je me retourne et lui fait face. Il pose une main sur ma taille et de l'autre m'en saisit une. Nous valsons. Plus rien n'existe autour de nous. Je voudrais l'embrasser. Je voudrais fuir très loin juste avec lui. Il est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

Que répondre ? Comment rendre la chose moins pire ? Comment atténuer la douleur ? Comment lui annoncer que plus rien n'arrivera entre nous ? Il faut frapper dur. Il faut frapper fort. Pour avoir le moins mal possible, il doit me détester. Je ne pourrai plus me regarder en face après ça… Mais il le faut. Je dois le forcer à me détester même si pour cela je dois me détester aussi.

- Parce que je savais que tu n'allais pas aimer.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es si innocent Dubois. Tu y as cru, mais depuis le début, je ne fais que jouer. Je t'avais prévenu que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Le chat dévore tout sur son passage !

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, arrête.

- Me connais-tu vraiment Dubois ? Je ne pense pas. Je n'aime rien ni personne, sauf la souffrance que je vois dans tes yeux à cet instant précis. C'est si délicieux. Tu as mal et c'est tellement bon.

La chanson se termine. J'ai besoin de partir. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner. Ne plus voir tout ce qu'il y a dans ses yeux. Il souffre tellement. Tu iras bientôt mieux mon amour, je te le promets…

- Sissy…

- Higgs ! Pour toi, je suis Higgs, celle qui a brisé ton cœur.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue, à la commissure des lèvres pour l'achever. Je ne mérite que la mort après ce que je viens de faire. Et je pars. Il reste planté là. J'ai tellement de peine pour lui. Oh Olivier, trouveras-tu la force de me pardonner un jour ?

Je réussis à trouver une pièce inoccupée. Je m'assoie et commence à me détester. Aussi bien le faire tout de suite ! Quelqu'un vient me rejoindre et s'assoie à mes côtés. Ce n'est pas Olivier. Ça n'est pas son odeur. Ce n'est pas mon frère non plus. Je lève la tête. C'est Marcus.

- J'avais un doute, mais après ce que je viens de voir, je dois dire que je suis dégoûté. C'est avec ce Dubois de merde que tu t'envoyais en l'air ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Nous sommes fiancés maintenant !

- Je ne veux plus que tu l'approches.

- Soit tranquille. Ça ne risque plus d'arriver.

- Je sais. Il faut dire que tu as été particulièrement cruelle avec lui.

- Tu as entendu ?

- Et je ne regrette pas. Je te savais blessante, mais à ce point, wow ! Il est anéanti. Bravo.

- Tais-toi !

Une larme roule sur ma joue et je l'efface d'une main tremblante. J'ai tellement honte de moi et en plus il faut que ce dégénéré en soit témoin !

- Ne me dit pas que tout ça, ce n'était que de la comédie !

- Laisse-moi tranquille Marcus…

- … Tu l'aimes. Oh, mais que c'est touchant.

- Je t'ai dit de te taire !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne le raconterai à personne, mais, ma douce future épouse, tu devras me contenter de toutes les manières.

- Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, mais je t'en pris, laisse-moi seule.

- Tu es seule ! Seule avec moi.

Il défait le bouton de son pantalon. Non, il ne veut tout de même pas que je le branle ici et dans un moment pareil !

- Fais-le ou je vais m'entretenir avec ton cher père. Il faut absolument qu'il apprenne la nouvelle. Sa fille amoureuse ! Ça n'arrive pas tous les jours.

La nausée revient au galop, mais je m'exécute. J'en ai assez de me battre. Je n'en ai plus la force. Je n'en ai plus l'envie.

J'aimerais pouvoir remonter le temps ou devenir une autre personne. Si je n'étais pas celle que je suis, je pourrais aimer Olivier. Je pourrais l'aimer au grand jour au lieu de lui causer autant de souffrance que je viens de lui en faire.

- Avec ta bouche, sale chienne.

Oh tu auras tout ce que tu veux Marcus. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, mais je te jure que tu ne gagneras pas. Tu souhaites avoir le contrôle sur moi ? D'accord, je te le donne. Tu souhaites avoir mon corps ? Il est à toi, je m'en fiche. Tu souhaites avoir mon âme ? Tu peux courir ! Jamais elle ne sera à toi. Je la garde pour quelqu'un d'autre, même s'il je dois le répugner jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.


	5. Chapter 5

La suite, déjà? Eh oui! Soyons fous, soyons gentils... Oui elle la ferme =.=

Ahem bref, merci pour les commentaires, ça fait toujours autant plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire! Et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ^0^

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

… Alors que rien n'était fini

-Sixième Année-

**PDV Olivier** – Gryffondor, Dortoir des garçons, 6e année

Les vacances viennent tout juste de finir. Ce fut les pires semaines de ma vie ! Je les ai passé cloîtré dans ma chambre avec pour seules visites : ma mère qui m'apportait à manger et Emma qui s'inquiétait pour moi. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Il fallait que je me libère de ce poids.

Elle m'a écouté jusqu'au bout. Elle n'a pas dénigré Sissy, même pas pour me faire plaisir. Elle a juste dit :

- Elle doit bien avoir une bonne raison…

Je connais la raison. Je suis con. Je suis si con que je n'ai rien vu venir. Ce n'était qu'une ruse de serpent ! Comment ai-je pu être assez bête pour croire que je pouvais la changer ?

Quelqu'un entre dans le dortoir. C'est Natalie avec une assiette. Je n'ai pas envi de la voir. Je n'ai envi de voir personne.

- Laisse-moi seul.

- Je t'apporte à manger.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

Elle vient s'asseoir sur le coin de mon lit et pose l'assiette. Elle est sourde ou quoi ? Je veux ruminer tranquille. Il me semble que j'en ai encore le droit !

- Tu dois manger.

- Je n'ai pas faim !

- Tu ne vas vraiment pas bien Olivier. Tu veux en parler ?

- Non.

- Ce n'est pas en restant là que ça va s'arranger.

- Ça ne peut pas s'arranger.

- Alors tu vas rester sur ce lit jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?

- Peut-être bien.

Je comprends qu'elle veuille m'aider. C'est même plutôt honorable. J'aurais fait pareil si un ami se serait retrouvé dans ma situation. Mais puisque c'est moi qui vis tout ça, tout ce que je veux, c'est la paix !

- Olivier… j'aimerais vraiment t'aider à aller mieux.

- Tu ne peux pas. S'il te plait, t'es gentille, mais laisse-moi…

Elle se lève et s'en va. Je regarde l'assiette qu'elle m'a laissé. Toujours aucune faim. Je soupire et fixe le plafond. Je ne peux même plus être dans mon lit sans que les souvenirs m'assaillent. Nous avons fait l'amour ici. Enfin… Je croyais que nous avons fait l'amour. En réalité, je lui ai fait l'amour et elle… elle a juste tiré son coup.

**PDV Sissy** – Couloir

Pourquoi chaque fois que l'on veut éviter une personne, on se met à la croiser partout ? C'est ce qui m'arrive en ce moment. Des jours que nous sommes rentré à Poudlard et je n'arrête pas de le croiser dans les couloirs. Il détourne le regard et mon cœur se serre.

Il y a tellement de haine dans ses yeux. De l'incompréhension aussi, mais surtout de la haine. Chaque fois, j'ai envi de courir derrière lui. De lui demander pardon et de tout lui expliquer, mais je ne le fais pas. Je ne peux pas.

Marcus est derrière chacun de mes pas. Il me surveille constamment. Je déteste ça. Dès qu'il a une minute, il m'oblige à le toucher et il me touche. C'est ce dont j'ai le plus horreur. Quand il me touche… Je ne veux pas qu'il efface la trace minime qui reste encore d'Olivier en moi. Pourtant, c'est tout ce qu'il cherche à faire.

Il veut l'évincer. Totalement. Il sait qu'il n'y a que lui qui compte pour moi. Ça le rend furieux. Alors il me rabaisse. Je suis pratiquement réduite à l'esclavage. Il me blesse même. Je ne sais pas s'il pense que la douleur effacera ce que je ressens pour Olivier, mais si c'est le cas, il se trompe. Au contraire, ça renforce tout. Parce que lorsqu'il déchire mes entrailles, je ferme les yeux et pense très fort à Olivier et aux moments que nous avons passés ensemble. Il n'y a que ça qui me garde en vie. Les souvenirs…

Le temps continue sa course alors que j'aimerais qu'il s'arrête une bonne fois pour toute ! La neige fond. C'est le printemps. Et c'est dans ces environs là qu'une nouvelle révélation me frappe. C'est possible d'avoir plus mal encore…

Je marche seule dans le parc et soudainement je les vois, enlacer à se bécoter. Natalie McDonald et Olivier Dubois. Mon Olivier, avec elle.

**PDV Olivier** – Parc

J'étais tranquillement assis à me dire que j'avais suffisamment pataugé dans la souffrance et l'auto apitoiement qui va avec quand elle était venue me rejoindre.

- Bonjours Olivier.

- Salut Natalie…

J'ai gardé le silence. Les comment ça va ? Je n'ai jamais été très amateur. Je ne sais trop pourquoi, mais je commence à la détailler. Elle est blonde et ses yeux son gris. Son teint est pâle. Elle est tout le contraire de Sissy. Elle est jolie. Très jolie même. Mais je ne sais pas… Il ne se passe rien.

Emma n'arrête pas de me dire que Natalie serait parfaite pour oublier un peu Sissy. Ça me surprend d'elle, mais et si c'était vrai ? Si me concentrer sur Natalie me ferait réellement oublier l'ouragan Sissy ?

Mes yeux se plantent dans les siens et dérivent légèrement sur ses lèvres. Elle n'attend pas plus longtemps et m'embrasse. Au départ, je ne réplique pas. Pas à cause de la surprise. Je n'en ai aucune. Juste parce que c'est différent. Ce ne sont pas réellement les lèvres dont j'ai envi. Ensuite, je me rappelle pourquoi je voulais ça et je lui rends son baiser.

**PDV Sissy** – Parc

Alors c'est ce que ça fait de voir l'être aimé avec une autre personne ? On dirait qu'on passe votre cœur au mixeur alors qu'il est encore à l'intérieur de vous.

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. Non Sissy ! Contrôle-toi ! Tu ne dois pas pleurer. Tu devrais être contente. Il est passé à autre chose. Il peut être heureux de nouveau. N'est-ce pas là tout ce qui compte ? Que ce soit le cas ou non, ça devra faire l'affaire…

Je quitte le parc sans un bruit et me réfugie dans un coin où personne ne va. Une fois là, je pleure. Je pleure tout ce que j'ai retenu depuis des semaines.

- Je savais bien qu'il devait y avoir une raison !

Je sursaute. Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. J'essuie mes larmes alors qu'Emma vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle pose une main sur la mienne avec compréhension. Olivier a beaucoup de chance de l'avoir pour amie.

- Tu l'aimes réellement pas vrai.

- Ne lui dit pas.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il a eu mal ! Et il souffre encore.

- Et tu crois que moi je ne souffre pas ? Je suis fiancée à Flint et au moindre écart de conduite, il ira parler à mon père ! Et mon père… il fera du mal à Olivier.

- Pourquoi tu n'en parlerais pas à Dumbledore ?

- Très bonne idée. Je vais commencer par lui dire tous les endroits dans l'école où moi et Olivier avons fait l'amour !

- M'ouais dit comme ça… Tu veux que je parle à Olivier ?

- Non. Il me déteste et c'est mieux comme ça. Je l'ai vu avec McDonald, ils s'embrassaient. Il finira par trouver le bonheur ailleurs.

- Et toi dans tout ça ?

- J'ai mérité ce qui m'arrive, Emma. T'es gentille de vouloir m'aider, mais tu ne peux pas…

- N'hésite pas à m'écrire si tu veux te confier dans ce cas.

- Merci beaucoup.

Mine de rien après son départ, je me sens moins seule. Je sais qu'elle sera toujours là pour m'écouter et c'est rassurant. Si ma vie tourne encore plus au cauchemar, je pourrai aller voir Emma et lui demander un peu de réconfort.

**PDV Olivier** – Cabane d'Hagrid

Le cours de soins aux créatures magiques… c'est celui que je hais le plus parce que moi et Sissy sommes tombés ensemble à la pige des binômes en début d'année.

Depuis le retour des vacances, ce cours est un vrai supplice. Nous passons notre temps à nous frôler et à chaque fois j'ai l'impression que la fois suivante sera celle où je perdrai le contrôle.

Son corps me manque de plus en plus. Sa voix me manque… tout me manque… Natalie est adorable, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, elle n'est pas Sissy et c'est Sissy que je veux. Je suis avec Natalie depuis des semaines et pourtant rien n'y fait. J'ai toujours ce besoin indomptable d'être avec Sissy. Elle doit bien rigoler de me voir à ce point misérable.

La foutue bestiole, dont le nom m'échappe, que nous devons nourrir la mord.

- Saleté de punaise ! Je vais t'écraser !

Les gens de ma maison rigolent. Sans réfléchir, je prend la main mordue et un linge que j'humidifie, puis je commence à nettoyer la plaie. Le calme revient autour de nous et plus personne ne s'occupe de ce qui se passe.

**PDV Sissy** – Cabane d'Hagrid

Ses doigts sont si doux. Ils m'avaient tellement manqué. Comme tout le reste. Je lève mes yeux vers lui. Il y a toujours cette rancune qui s'y trouve, mais il a fait abstraction juste pour m'aider même si je n'en avais pas besoin.

Je crois que pour lui dire la vérité, il n'y aurait pas de moment plus approprié que maintenant. Mais m'écouterait-il ? Me croirait-il ? Me pardonnerait-il ? Non, impossible. Je ne suis qu'une idiote ! Une idiote qui a tellement besoin de lui. C'est atroce.

Il termine de nettoyer ma blessure et caresse doucement ma main de son pouce. Son regard croise le mien encore une fois. Mes yeux ne peuvent plus mentir. Je le désir. Je l'aime.

- Sissy !

Je sursaute et retire ma main de celle d'Olivier. Marcus me jette un regard noir et je détourne la tête en parfaite petite fiancée soumise que je dois être.

**PDV Olivier** – Cabane d'Hagrid

Non. C'était le fruit de mon imagination. Elle avait ce regard. Le même que j'ai cru si franc lorsqu'elle m'a dit je t'aime. Ça ne peut pas être ça. Elle mentait. Elle a joué avec moi et elle veut recommencer, je ne vois pas d'autres explications ! Et bien Sissy, tu ne joueras plus. C'est terminé !

Elle a l'air si malheureuse… Oh Olivier où est passé ton bon sens ? Elle joue la comédie, encore ! Tout pour te faire tomber dans le panneau une nouvelle fois. Oublie-la. Oublie-la Olivier. Tout ce que dont tu rêves n'est qu'une chimère… Natalie est bien réelle. Aime-la. Elle, elle le mérite.

Alors pourquoi je crois tellement en la souffrance que je peux voir dans ses yeux ? Une brise légère vient soulever le pant de sa jupe. Une ecchymose ? J'oublie les gens autour de nous et lève encore un peu sa jupe. C'est bien une ecchymose et elle est énorme et violacée plutôt que bleu. Ce qui signifie que le coup a été très violant.

- Comment c'est arrivé ?

Elle tire soudainement sur sa jupe et me lance un regard noir qui sonne plutôt comme un appel au secours. Elle secoue la tête et me souris de son sourire faux.

- C'est la passion, Dubois !

Pff. Baliverne ! Ça, la passion ? Elle se fiche vraiment de moi ! Et comme le con que je suis, je continue de chercher la souffrance.

- Qui t'as fait ça ?

- Difficile a dire. Il y en a tellement !

**PDV Sissy** – Cabane d'Hagrid

Cesse de te préoccuper de moi, je t'en pris. Je ne répondrai plus de rien si tu continues. Je ne souhaite pas ton malheur. Arrête de tourner le couteau dans la plaie, c'est pire que la mort.

Il ne croit pas un mot de ce que je dis. Il a toujours été trop lucide ! Mais comment faire ? Comment le convaincre d'une chose qui est tellement fausse et qui me répugne autant ?

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette, en fait. T'étais trop tendre pour moi. Ce qui me fait grimper aux rideaux Dubois, c'est la brutalité.

Il ne dit rien. Je viens de l'assommer encore mieux qu'un cognard. Pauvre amour, je suis tellement désolée. Je me lève et pars rejoindre les Serpentards. Merlin merci, ce cours est enfin terminé.

- On dirait que t'arrive pas à te faire suffisamment haïr.

- Laisse-moi tranquille Marcus.

- Il n'est pas question que je te laisse tranquille. Tu m'as traîné assez longtemps dans la boue ! Je tiens ma vengeance et le jour où tu auras payé ta dette est encore très loin.

**PDV Emma** – Cabane d'Hagrid

Je vais rejoindre Olivier. Pauvre garçon, si seulement tu savais. J'ai tellement de peine pour vous. C'est si triste.

- Tu viens Oli ?

Il ne dit rien et se lève. J'aimerais vraiment tout te dire mon ami, mais j'ai promis que je n'en ferais rien. Le poids d'un secret… ce que ça peut faire chier !

- Je n'ai rien compris du tout Emma… Je… J'ai cru…

- Arrête de te torturer Oli. Tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur autre chose. Comment ça va avec Natalie ?

- Bien… Je crois.

- Elle arrête pas de me demander ce que tu voudrais pour ton anniversaire. Je sais plus quoi lui dire. T'aurais envi de quoi ?

- Rien.

- Bon, je vais inventer quelque chose alors.

Heureusement que je t'aime beaucoup satané Olivier Dubois parce que depuis des semaines, tu es carrément invivable !

**PDV Olivier** – Grande Salle

Et les jours coulent encore à l'infini. Natalie est adorable. Je ne la mérite pas. Elle fait tout pour moi. Elle cherche à me combler de toutes les manières possibles, mais elle ne pourra jamais me satisfaire. Non, pas temps que Sissy Higgs sera cachée dans les tréfonds de mon cœur.

J'essais de la détester. Oui j'essais aussi fort que je le peux, mais je n'y arrive pas. Chaque fois que je la vois. Chaque fois que je l'entends. Chaque fois que je la sens… Chaque fois, je voudrais me réveiller de se cauchemar et la sentir tout contre moi comme cette première nuit qu'elle a passé dans mes bras. Je l'avais regardé dormir longtemps avant de la réveiller. Elle était si belle. Si calme. Si sereine. Je ne voulais pas que ça cesse…

Un hibou de l'école se pose devant moi. Il porte un paquet. Ah ouais… Mon anniversaire. Il est tôt, il n'y a presque personne de debout, alors personne pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Du coup, j'ai oublié quel jour nous sommes.

Je prends le paquet, file un petit quelque chose au hibou et je déballe la boite. Il n'y a rien d'écrit nulle part. Pas de signature. Aucun moyen de savoir de qui ça provient. J'ouvre la boite. Il n'y a qu'un morceau de parchemin. Je le déplies et fronce les sourcils.

Une paire de lèvres tracées au rouge à lèvres. La couleur est pâle, mais brillante. Cette bouche… Je la connais par cœur. Si c'est une ruse, c'est la chose la plus cruelle qu'elle m'a fait. Un baiser. Un baiser sur un parchemin. Et c'est Sissy qui me l'a envoyé.

C'est une attention trop mignonne… Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche à faire ? Et si… Non. C'est du faux. Oubli tout ça. Déchire ce parchemin et brûle-le ! … Je n'y arrive pas. Il reste là entre mes doigts et mon regard ne peut s'en détacher. Natalie arrive. Je replis le parchemin et le glisse dans ma poche.

- Oh un cadeau ! Il vient de qui ?

- Mes parents.

- Bien sûr, de qui d'autre !

Elle m'embrasse et me souhaite un bon anniversaire. Puis, elle me donne mon cadeau. C'est un abonnement d'un an à un magazine entièrement consacré au quidditch. C'est une jolie attention. Je la remercie. Elle sourit, contente d'elle. Et je n'ai pas le courage. Je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire que je suis déjà abonné à ce magazine.

La journée se poursuit. Emma m'a confectionné un gâteau en forme de souaffle. C'est plutôt rigolo, il est difforme. Elle dit avoir eu toute la misère du monde pour le faire. Je m'en fiche qu'il soit difforme. Il est tellement rigolo que l'espace d'un moment, je suis heureux.

La journée se termine. Je n'ai pas vu Sissy, mais je n'ai cessé de fourrer la main dans ma poche pour toucher le parchemin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait en tête en m'envoyant un baiser, mais je ne pourrai plus m'en séparer. Malgré toute la volonté que je pourrais avoir.

**PDV Sissy** – Couloir

Invisible. Pas au sens propre bien sûr. Mais je suis assez douée pour passer inaperçu maintenant. J'arrive à me faire oublier. Pas suffisamment pour que Marcus me foute la paix, mais assez longtemps pour l'observer.

Ce baiser, c'était trois fois rien… J'ai profité que Marcus dorme pour le lui envoyer tôt ce matin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en a fait ou même s'il a su que c'était moi ou une fille qui l'admire en secret. Je pourrais demander à Emma. Nous discutons parfois. Je la trouve à la bibliothèque, là où je vais pour fuir Marcus. Je vais m'asseoir avec elle et nous discutons. Parfois des devoirs. Parfois d'elle. Parfois de moi. Mais surtout d'Olivier.

Elle s'inquiète pour lui. Elle me donne de ses nouvelles. Ce n'est que de la torture, mais je ne peux résister à un récit d'une de ses journées. C'est tout ce que je j'ai pour savoir ce qui se passe dans sa vie.

Des bras entourent brutalement ma taille. Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit.

- Je t'avais dit de me rejoindre dans la salle commune.

- J'ai oublié.

- Alors n'oublie pas de venir me voir ce soir.

- Comme tous les soirs.

- Tu penses encore à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me retourne et le repousse. J'en ai assez qu'il parle d'Olivier. Je lui donne tout ce qu'il veut ! Pourquoi il ne me laisse pas un peu tranquille ? Oh, mais je sais. Je sais bien ce qui l'énerve à ce point.

- Ça te fait chier hein Marcus ? Ça te fait chier que je pense à lui et non à toi. Ça te répugne de savoir qu'à chaque fois que tu me sautes je pense juste à lui !

Il me gifle. Il est en colère. C'est compréhensible. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça. Mais je ne regrette pas. J'en avais besoin. Je veux qu'il souffre autant que moi. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

- Je ne t'aime pas Marcus ! Je te déteste ! La seule sensation que tu arrives à me faire ressentir, c'est le dégoût !

- Ta gueule !

Il me gifle encore. Rien à faire. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Je veux partir. Partir retrouver Olivier, mais Marcus me retient. Il serre mon bras. J'ai mal. Mais la douleur physique… Je ne la sens que si peu maintenant.

- C'est ça que tu appelles la passion ?

Mon cœur fait un bon. Olivier. Non, pourquoi es-tu là ? Va-t-en ! Marcus lâche mon bras et son regard est très clair. Envois-le balader.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir tant que ça, ajoute Olivier.

Je me tourne vers lui. Je ne sais pas si c'est la détresse dans mon regard ou la marque rouge sur ma joue qui le fait taire, mais il se tait et semble très indigné de me voir dans cet état. J'ai échoué. Malgré tous mes efforts j'ai échoué. Il ne me déteste pas…

- Fou le camp Dubois, intime Marcus.

- Je suis pas ton lardon, j'ai pas à t'obéir. Tu veux aller voir Pomfresh ? Me demande-t-il.

Rien ne franchi ma bouche. Je ne peux pas répondre. De toute façon, les marques disparaissent au fil du temps. Ce que je veux réellement Olivier, c'est toi. Je ne peux rien dire, alors j'essais de tout transmettre dans mon regard. Me comprendras-tu mon amour ?

Marcus me tire par le bras et nous partons. Heureusement, il est une nullité pour saisir les regards des gens. Alors il ne se doute pas de ce que j'ai voulu faire.

**PDV Olivier** – Couloir

Les yeux. On dit qu'ils sont la fenêtre de l'âme. Qu'ils ne mentent jamais. Pourtant je me méfie. Si cet amour que j'ai vu dans ses yeux est faux, alors Sissy Higgs devrait tenter sa chance comme actrice, elle a tout ce qu'il faut pour y arriver !

Oh je ne sais plus ! Je suis tellement perdu. Tous ses silences. Tous ses regards. Tous ses mots. Rien ne concorde et je ne comprends plus du tout ! J'ai la tête en compote tellement j'essais de comprendre. J'en ai assez. Je dois la voir. Je dois trouver un moyen pour la voir seul à seule. Il faut qu'elle s'explique. Tout ça… Ça n'a plus aucun sens !

Et ça y est… J'ai la migraine ! Oubli tout Olivier. Se sera bien mieux pour toi !

Je tourne les talons et m'en vais. Ce sera long. Ce sera douloureux, mais oubli-la. Je suis décidé. Pas motivé, mais bon… Je le dois. L'année se termine dans tout juste quelques semaines. Ce ne sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Ensuite une fois à la maison je me concentrerai sur le quidditch et sur Natalie. Tout ira bien. J'aurai deux mois pour oublier son visage…

**PDV Sissy** – Manoir Higgs

Pourquoi les vacances d'été sont ce que les étudiants aiment le plus ? Ouais bon moi aussi je les adorais… avant cette année. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que l'année est déjà finie. C'est arrivé trop vite. Au moins là-bas, je pouvais prétexter des devoirs pour que Marcus me lâche… je dois dire que mes notes non jamais été aussi haute !

Maintenant, il est chez nous pratiquement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre… Trêve de bavardage. Olivier me manque. C'était une chose que j'avais la possibilité de faire aussi à Poudlard. L'observer. J'écris à Emma parfois et elle me répond. Tout ça dans le plus grand des secrets.

Elle dit qu'Olivier a recommencé à rire. Je suis contente. Il y en a au moins un de nous deux qui est heureux et son bonheur devra être le mien…

- Sissy, tu n'es toujours pas prête ! Mais dépêche-toi !

Ah… il y a elle aussi qui est au manoir toute la journée à me rabâcher les oreilles. J'ai l'infime dégoût – honneur ! Dégoût, ça m'a échappé… Tu n'y as pas cru hein. – de te présenter Célia, ma future belle-sœur, fiancée de mon frère depuis deux ans de son état le plus précis jusqu'à maintenant. Son métier ? Dilapider la fortune familiale et oh j'oubliais… Me faire chier !

D'une certaine manière, je devrais la remercier d'être là. Je ne peux plus badiner Marcus à loisir, mais elle si. Ça fait du bien. J'ai l'impression d'être enfin redevenue la petite peste que j'étais quand je vois son air pincé après l'une de mes charmantes remarques. Mine de rien, elle me fait reprendre du poil de la bête ! … Qu'elle expression stupide quand on y pense !

J'entends son soupire et le bruit de son talon qui martel le sol. Oh elle est encore là…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Célia ?

- Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Ce que t'as des questions stupides quand tu t'y mets.

- Je suis pleine de surprise. Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir.

- Je vais me marier dans moins d'une heure et tu es encore en guenilles ! Voilà ce qu'il y a.

- Oh ça… Relaxe chérie. Une robe, ça prend deux minutes à enfiler.

Elle s'en va et je soupire. C'est déjà terminé ? Dommage. J'aurais aimé l'enquiquiner plus longtemps. Finalement je me lève de mon lit. J'accumule la paresse depuis mon retour à la maison. J'enfile la robe couleur lilas. Je déteste cette couleur. Choisie par les bons soins de ma future belle-sœur. Tu t'en doutais, j'en suis sûr.

Ensuite je sors enfin de ma chambre. Ce n'est que la première fois de la journée ! Il a du monde partout dans le manoir et je les déteste tous. Alors je suis restée cloîtrée dans ma chambre. Mes parents sont occupés à faire bonne figure, du coup, ils se fichent de mon absence effrontée.

Une fois ma porte fermée, j'ouvre celle d'en face. Terence est devant son miroir à se faire épousseter son costume neuf par un elfe de maison.

- Ah Sissy ! J'ai entendu ma douce et tendre te hurler dessus.

- Quand tu dis douce et tendre… J'espère que c'est de l'ironie. Parce qu'elle n'est pas tendre et je veux même pas savoir si elle est douce !

Il rit et commence à faire son nœud papillon. Je m'assis sur son lit, mais je me relève en me souvenant que lui et sa « douce et tendre » y ont sûrement fait des trucs peu catholiques.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Parce qu'un costume sans nœud papillon, c'est ridicule.

- Le costume en soit est ridicule Terence. Pourquoi tu te maris ? Tu n'aimes pas cette fille.

- Parce que c'est ce que font les gens de notre statu Sissy. On se mari, je lui fais un enfant et après je suis tranquille.

- Tranquille de mener une vie ennuyante.

- Avec ton effronterie naturelle Sissy, tu seras bien contente, un beau jour, d'avoir un avocat comme frère aîné.

- J'espère que tu seras spécialisé dans les divorces !

- À peine fiancée et elle pense déjà à comment mettre un terme à son mariage.

- Certainement ! Mais tu détournes le sujet. Ta vie sera ennuyante.

- C'est ce que tu crois. Mais je vais te surprendre. J'aime bien le droit, petite sœur. Ouais, je peux au moins avoir la chance de faire un truc que j'aime.

- Pourquoi les trucs que tu aimes plaisent toujours à père mais que les trucs que j'aime lui déplaisent toujours ?

- Parce que je suis son seul fils et son aîné en plus ! Toi, en faite, je pense plutôt que tu es un accident. La plupart des familles de sang pur n'ont qu'un enfant.

- Merci Terry, ça me fait si chaud au cœur que tu débordes autant d'affection pour moi.

- Mais je t'adores soeurette, n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Et si tu mettais un peu ta rage pour notre père de côté, tu verrais qu'il t'aime lui aussi.

- Il a une drôle de façon de le montrer.

- Il veut que tu ais un toit sur la tête, de la bouffe sur la table et que tu ne sois pas dans le besoin. Je trouve ça soucieux de sa part.

- Bon, peut-être que cette partie est honorable. Mais pourquoi Marcus Flint ?

- Parce qu'il a de l'argent et qu'il est faible. Enfin, il l'était avant d'avoir un moyen de te faire chanter. Mais père ignore que tu ne l'as plus sous ton contrôle.

- Je dois être maudite alors.

- J'ai confiance. Tu es une sorcière petite sœur. Tu trouveras un contre sort quelque part !

- Et si je l'empoisonnais ? Un crime passionnel ! T'es preneur pour me défendre ?

- Je serai ton plus ardant défenseur Sissy, rit-il en se tournant vers moi. Viens. Allons me marier !

Il me sourit et m'embrasse sur le front avant que nous ne sortions de sa chambre. Heureusement que je l'ai, parce que mon moral serait beaucoup plus bas. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour être toujours aussi positif. Mais au moins, ça a le don de fonctionner. Je pourrais peut-être faire une gaffe énorme pour embêter Célia ! Mit sur le compte de la maladresse, je devrais pas me recevoir un savon trop énorme.

Je ne pensais jamais pourvoir dire ça un jour, mais ce fichu dicton qui dit que le temps atténue la douleur… il est pas si faux en fin de compte.

Bon, ouais j'aime toujours autant Olivier et être séparée de lui est carrément la pire chose au monde, mais quand même. Je suis moins une loque qu'avant. J'y pense toujours autant, mais me retrouver en compagnie de gens détestables me donne l'occasion de me défouler. Ça fait du bien !

Mais je redoute la rentrée. Parce que là, le même problème reviendra. Je le croiserai partout…


	6. Chapter 6

Voici la suite! Encore un grand merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Un Vent Nouveau

-Septième Année-

**PDV Olivier** – Poudlard Express

Les wagons sont bondés et je dois jouer des coudes pour pouvoir me frayer un chemin. Emma doit déjà m'attendre dans le compartiment qu'elle a l'habitude de nous réserver.

Je tiens Natalie par la main et nous pouvons enfin quitter le raz de marré d'étudiants pour entrer dans le compartiment. Emma y est, à lire un bouquin, tranquillement affalée sur un siège.

- Heureusement que c'est la dernière fois que tu prends ce train Oli, parce qu'une de plus et tu le ratais !

Au fil des ans, je suis toujours arriver un peu plus juste avec le départ du Poudlard Express, je l'admets, mais bon comme elle dit, c'est la dernière fois !

Je m'installe sur le siège en face d'elle avec Natalie et bien vite d'autres personnes viennent nous voir. On papote de nos vacances respectives et la journée passe tranquillement.

Je suis content de retourner à Poudlard. Le quidditch me manque ! J'ai passé l'été a concocter des nouveaux plans d'attaques et j'ai très hâte de les mettre à l'essaie.

Après plusieurs heures à grignoter et discuter à tout va, un besoin très naturel de me soulager vient me prendre. Ce n'est somme toute pas très important et l'acte en lui-même est dénué de tout intérêt. Mais c'est plutôt en ressortant du cabinet que les choses deviennent plus corsées.

- Non de Merlin ! Tu m'as fait une de ces trouilles !

Elle. Sissy. Je n'avais pratiquement pas songé à elle de l'été. Bon, j'admets ne pas m'avoir laisser le temps de penser à elle, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je m'étais donné l'été pour définitivement tourner la page et je croyais y être parvenu jusqu'à la voir. Là, une main sur le cœur. Elle passait dans le couloir quand j'ai ouvert la porte. Je l'ai prise par surprise.

Elle est si belle…

**PDV Sissy** – Poudlard Express

Bien sûr, il fallait que notre fichue tradition de l'éternelle retrouvaille se produise encore cette année ! Ho lala, il a encore grandi ! Ça ou c'est juste le fait que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux mois. Par contre le fait qu'il soit plus bâti n'est pas illusoire lui. Il a dû faire beaucoup de sport cet été.

- Je ne croyais pas ton cœur aussi fragile Higgs. En faite, je ne croyais pas que tu pouvais posséder un cœur !

Vas-y crache ton venin. Je l'ai mérité. Merlin qu'il est beau. Non Sissy ! Ne recommence pas ! Pas maintenant qu'il est redevenu lui-même. Répond-lui !

- Oh, mais rien de tout ça Dubois. Encore une fois, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. J'ai tellement de talent pour la comédie. Je m'entraîne voilà tout.

- Au moins une chose pour laquelle on est d'accord. Tu es la meilleure menteuse de tout Poudlard !

- Le compliment me touche droit au trou où il devrait y avoir un cœur.

- Mais je t'en pris Higgs.

- Olivier, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ah ! Et il fallait qu'elle soit là ! McDonald. Elle arrive à notre hauteur et glisse sa main dans la sienne. Dire qu'il lui fait l'amour… Il aurait quand même pu faire l'effort de trouver mieux qu'elle.

- Je saluais Higgs. Tout l'été sans entendre son éternelle rengaine de supériorité… C'était trop beau pour durer.

Elle rigole du rire officiel des cruches dans son genre. Tu sais, le rire agaçant qui s'étire toujours trop longtemps. M'enfin, c'est comme ça qu'il sonne à mon oreille.

- Viens, les autres nous attendent. Y'a les jumeaux qui disent avoir un jeu trop marrant à nous faire connaître.

- Bon, alors allons-y !

Sans même un regard pour moi, il s'en va. Le supposé trou, où il y a réellement un cœur, se resserre. Il a l'air tellement amoureux d'elle. Ça me fait mal, même si je me suis jurée que son bonheur était la seule chose qui comptait.

**PDV Olivier** – Poudlard Express

Poursuivre ma route, ne pas la regarder. C'est tout ce qui tourne dans mon esprit alors que je mets le plus de distance possible entre elle et moi. Pourquoi je sens ses yeux fixés sur moi ? Ne pas se retourner Dubois, surtout ne te retourne pas. Tu as passé l'été à te la sortir de la tête, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher…

Je serre un peu plus la main de Natalie dans la mienne. Je dois me concentrer sur elle. Natalie est franche avec moi, depuis le début. S'il y a une chose que toute cette histoire avec Sissy m'a apprise, c'est bien que la passion, aussi puissante soit-elle, a le pouvoir de tout détruire sur son passage. Mieux vaut ne pas s'en approcher. Le feu de la passion brûle toujours tôt ou tard.

**PDV Sissy** – Poudlard Express

Il disparaît finalement dans un compartiment avec elle et ce n'est que lorsque je ne peux plus le voir que je fais demi tour. Quelque chose s'est brisée en moi. Je croyais… J'avais eu l'audace de croire qu'il y avait encore un espoir. Un espoir pour que malgré tout ce que je lui avais fait, ça ne suffise pas. Mais j'avais tord. Il ne m'aime plus. Il a définitivement tourné la page. Tout s'arrête, tout est fini, pour de bon. Il ne me reste plus rien. Rien que les souvenirs de jours meilleurs.

- Sissy.

Je lève lentement la tête par automatisme. Si j'ai passé tout ce temps à être si vide, c'est encore pire maintenant. Je regrette de plus en plus le jour où j'ai lancé ce jeu. Sans lui, je n'aurais pas connu Olivier de cette manière, rien ne se serait passé entre nous et jamais je ne serais devenue aussi pathétique que maintenant. Je serais restée moi. Sissy Higgs… Où est-elle passée ? Pourquoi a-t-elle fuit mon être ? J'étais si bien lorsqu'elle était là, lorsque j'étais elle. Je veux le redevenir. Maintenant !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Marcus ?

Je n'ai pas élevé la voix face à lui depuis… tellement longtemps. Ça fait du bien. C'est atrocement bon de voir son air surpris, de ne pas savoir comment réagir à cette nouvelle moi qui en fait, est celle d'avant tout ça. C'est décidé, tout ça m'a trop rongé, est allé trop loin. J'en ai assez. Prépare-toi bien… Sissy Higgs est de retour !

- Parle, je n'ai pas toute la journée !

Je pose les mains sur mes hanches, je lui jette un regard comme j'en avais avant. Brillant de vie, insaisissable, fougueux…

- Et bien, que ce passe-t-il avec toi ? Demande Marcus intrigué.

- Rien. C'est une nouvelle année qui apporte un vent de fraîcheur.

Je n'en ai pas envie, mais je veux redevenir totalement maître de moi-même. Tout ça n'effacera pas tout ce qui c'est passé durant la dernière année, mais je ferai tout pour reprendre le dessus. Je me rapproche de Marcus, une lueur dominatrice sur le visage. Celle qu'on pouvait lire en permanence dans mes yeux un an plus tôt. Marcus recule, un sourire satisfait prenant naissance sur sa bouche immonde. Je me force à lui rendre son sourire. Olivier avait raison, je suis née pour être actrice avec ce talent.

Mes mains glissent sur son torse que je fais mine de détailler avant de faire remonter mes yeux sur les siens. Il n'en peut déjà plus, ce qui élargit mon sourire. La joueuse est de retour, il ne l'emportera pas au paradis. Il tend le visage pour m'embrasser et je détourne la tête.

- Et je viens de décider qu'elle vient de balayer tout le reste…

Je plante à nouveau mes yeux dans les siens. Je ne pourrai jamais totalement me relever de cette histoire dévastatrice avec Olivier, mais en faisait savoir à ce stupide Marcus que c'est terminé, totalement, ça sera toujours mieux. Il me sourit encore, il semble très satisfait. Il faut bien dire qu'il a toujours préféré mon caractère indomptable à la loque que j'ai été durant tout l'été.

**PDV Olivier** – Grande Salle

Durant le banquet, c'est plus fort que moi, mon regard dérive directement sur elle. Il y a des mois que je n'ai pu voir son visage et notre mince rencontre dans le train a fait renaître en moi ce besoin de l'observer.

Quelque chose a changé. Je le remarque tout de suite. Je peux voir un sourire sur son visage et si je me concentre, je crois que je pourrais entendre son rire parmi le brouhaha ambiant. Il y a aussi cette étincelle dans ses yeux. Comme lorsqu'elle était pétillante de vie. Comme avant que Marcus et elle ne se fiances… Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. Je la connais, je sais… Il y a un léger voile de mensonge par-dessus son ancienne attitude.

Crois-tu pouvoir duper tout le monde Sissy ? Tu ne me duperas pas, non pas moi…

Les jours passent, la routine des cours revient vite à tout le monde et je l'observe toujours. Je cherche à savoir, à comprendre. Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? On dirait que tout est effacé, que rien ne s'est passé. Lorsqu'elle me croise dans les couloirs, ce n'est que pour me jeter un regard hautain et ricaner avec les siens.

Et j'ai observé plus encore. Il y a moins de marque sur son corps qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, était encore parsemé de la trace de Flint. Les choses s'arrangent donc ? La faim du loup commence à s'apaiser ? Ce qui s'est passé tombera dans l'oubli ? Peut-être pour elle, mais pas pour moi, ça non…

**PDV Sissy** – Bibliothèque

Mon regard a croisé le sien l'espace d'un instant. J'ai vite rompu le contact, mais j'ai vu… J'ai bien vu que là où tout le monde pensait retrouver la vraie Sissy Higgs, lui a su tout de suite que ce n'était qu'un masque, un mensonge. J'ai repris mon ancien visage, mais il y manque quelque chose. Ou plutôt, il y a quelque chose en trop.

Pourquoi puis-je oublier des choses comme la date du jour, le nom de certains ou des souvenirs et ne pas l'oublier lui ? Ce serait tellement plus simple si en un claquement de doigt tout ce qui s'était passé ne soit plus…

Maintenant les jours coulent, Poudlard reprend son rythme de vie et les gens se retrouvent après de longues vacances qui pourtant on paru si courtes à leurs yeux. Les professeurs nous bombardent déjà de travail et c'est d'autant mieux. Je peux utiliser le travail comme prétexte pour m'isoler. J'ai voulu redevenir celle que j'étais, mais c'est si dur. Je n'ai plus la même mentalité et cette attitude que j'avais m'ennui maintenant. Je croyais que ça serait plus facile ainsi, que j'allais réellement redevenir moi-même, mais je me suis trompée. Je ne suis plus qu'une farce. Un rôle que je revêtis dès que je me retrouve en public.

Pour y échapper un peu, j'ai décidé de m'isoler de nouveau. C'est de plus en plus fréquent. Je ne me supporte plus moi-même… Je suis dans la bibliothèque et j'arpente les rayons. L'endroit est vide et c'est compréhensible. Il fait si beau dehors et l'automne est tellement apprécié avec sa fraîcheur et ses couleurs que personne ne veut s'enfermer. Personne sauf moi. Ça ne me dérange pas. J'éprouve de plus en plus le besoin de solitude.

Je reperds finalement un livre sur le quidditch et je tends la main pour le prendre, mais une autre main entre en collision avec la mienne. Je m'étais trompée… Tellement inattentive, je ne l'avais pas remarqué…

**PDV Olivier** – Bibliothèque

J'en ai maintenant assez de cette mascarade. Je veux savoir. Je veux comprendre. Mais pour ça, je dois lui parler. Seul à seule. Quand il n'y a personne, les masques tombent plus facilement, c'est bien connu.

- Sissy…

- C'est Higgs !... Dubois.

Son ton est faussement froid. Pour quiconque d'autre que moi, il aurait suffit, mais pas pour moi. Je la connais trop maintenant. Le masque ne fonctionne pas.

- Ça ne prend plus avec moi Sissy. À quoi tu joues ?

- Mais à rien. J'ai simplement retrouvé la raison !

Elle attrape le livre qu'elle voulait au départ et s'éloigne, mais je ne la laisserai pas faire ce qu'elle veut. Pas encore… Pas cette fois. Ce jeu est allé beaucoup trop loin, il a fait beaucoup trop de mal.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

**PDV Sissy** – Bibliothèque

Il tient à me mettre hors de moi. Il veut que j'éclate, que je ne me contrôle plus. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il veut. Je sais qu'enfin tout lui dire serait tellement la meilleure chose à faire, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas replonger dans l'enfer où j'étais tout ce temps. Pardonne-moi Olivier, mais je suis une fille très égoïste…

Il refuse bien sûr de me laisser, il me suit, me barrant même la route. Nous voilà reclus entre deux rayons. Lui et moi. Moi et lui. Nous…

- Ça te tuerait d'être franche deux minutes ? Parle-moi.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Si tu veux parler, va voir la chose qui te serre de petite amie !

La jalousie. Elle a pris naissance si facilement dans ma bouche que j'ai envi de me foutre une bonne claque. Pourquoi suis-je toujours si faible face à lui ? Pourquoi ne puis-je jamais garder le contrôle de moi-même ? Pourquoi mon rôle ne lui suffit pas ? Pourquoi doit-il toujours arracher le costume que je porte pour mettre mon âme à nue de cette manière ?

Il se rapproche de moi et je recule. Pourquoi joue-t-il ainsi avec le feu ? On ne lui a jamais dit qu'il brûle ? Mon dos bute contre un rayon de vieux livres poussiéreux et je n'ai plus le choix, plus d'échappatoire, je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Il est si déterminé.

- Sissy, dis-moi sérieusement ce qui se passe.

**PDV Olivier** – Bibliothèque

Oui, je dois être quelqu'un qui aime la souffrance au fond. Aller au devant du moment où elle me détruira d'un simple mot est tellement stupide et insensé, mais je n'en peux plus. Malgré tout ce que j'ai tenté, malgré tout ce je m'étais promis… Je ne peux pas rester loin d'elle. Je ne m'acharnerai plus que lorsqu'il n'y aura plus ce voile de mensonge dans ses yeux.

Son regard d'océan fuit le mien. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle ne sait pas non plus comment se comporter puisqu'elle se calle encore plus contre le rayon, pressant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Mes bras se trouvent de chaque côté de son corps, je ne veux pas qu'elle fuit. Tout ça a assez duré. Je penche la tête vers elle, l'obligeant à me regarder de nouveau. Le voile est tombé. Son regard est franc pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Tristesse, colère, désespoir, peur… Quatre éléments qui s'entremêlent pour créer une tempête dans la mer de son regard. C'est une tempête dévastatrice qui ne laissera rien sur son passage…

- Ce qui se passe, c'est que tu vas trop loin !

**PDV Sissy** – Bibliothèque

Je prends une bonne inspiration après ce crie du cœur. Il veut savoir ? Il va savoir ! Je n'en peux plus de tout ça et tant pis pour la suite, je n'en serai plus à ça près maintenant…

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça, se moque Olivier avec un rire ironique.

- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour que tu me détestes…

Ma voix est mal assurée, je peux sentir des larmes prendre naissance dans mes yeux, mais je prends une nouvelle inspiration profonde. Il est trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Les dés sont lancés.

- J'ai tout fait pour que tu ne supportes plus ma vue, pour que tu souhaites ma mort, mais ça n'a pas marché ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu refuses de me haïr ?

C'est à lui de détourner les yeux, mais il semble beaucoup plus courageux que moi puisqu'il les ramène dans les miens. Son regard est si tendre, si aimant… Je ne le mérite pas…

- Parce que c'est au dessus de mes forces, répond-t-il simplement.

Les barrières… On se les impose pour ne pas les franchir. Pour se protéger. Pour se préserver. Mais elles sont si faciles à faire tomber. Il suffit de quelqu'un qui passe par-là, d'un regard, d'une parole et tout s'écroule en un clin d'œil alors qu'il fallut si longtemps pour les construire.

Et voilà qu'elles tombent, une à une, comme un jeu de domino. La dernière petite résistance qui pouvait y avoir en moi s'écroule dans ses yeux noisettes et je me laisse aller contre son corps qui était si près et si loin du mien tout à la fois. Je ferme mes bras autour de sa taille, sentant lentement les siens faire de même sur moi. Je ferme les yeux, respirant son odeur. Il m'a tant manqué, j'en tremble, et je sens ses bras se resserrer sur moi. Les mots prennent alors leur envole. Tous ces mots que je retiens en moi depuis si longtemps…

- Je ne voulais pas faire ça Olivier… Je ne voulais pas te dire tout ça, je ne voulais pas…

- Shhhhh… Ça va, c'est pas grave.

- Si c'est grave ! J'ai été immonde ! Je mériterais la mort pour ce que je t'ai fais. Tout ça parce que Marcus m'a menacé d'aller parler de toi à mon père… Je m'en veux tellement.

Il recommence avec ses « Shhhhh » qui se veulent apaisants. Il est tellement gentil. Pourquoi ne m'en veut-il pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Je me sentirais peut-être moins horrible. Il commence à me bercer lentement et je me laisse aller à son étreinte. Il m'a tant manqué…

**PDV Olivier** – Bibliothèque

Je sens quelque chose de nouveau naître en moi, mais ce n'est que cette flamme que je pensais morte qui reprend vie pour devenir un feu ardant. Toute cette mascarade, tout ce mensonge, pour moi. Pour me protéger de son père. J'ai envi de lui hurler que c'est la chose la plus stupide qu'elle n'ait jamais fait de sa vie, mais je me retiens. Ça n'y changerait rien de toute manière et je préfère la garder tout contre moi pour encore cent ans.

Mais je ne suis pas si fort. Je cesse de la bercer et recule un peu pour rencontrer son regard. Sous l'émotion, une larme roule sur sa joue et je souris tendrement en la chassant du pouce. Ma main reste sur sa joue, attirant son visage au mien. Il y a si longtemps déjà…

Nos lèvres se rencontrent enfin pour la première fois depuis des mois. La première fois depuis ce bal où l'enfer s'était ouvert sous nos pieds. Cette bouche tentatrice que je retrouve enfin. Nos langues s'entremêlent pour un baiser qui traduit tout ce manque. Son corps épouse le mien à la perfection. Je nous sens remonter le temps. Revenir à cet instant dans cette salle de danse vide où elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait. Elle était si belle à cet instant. Elle est si belle maintenant.

**PDV Sissy** – Bibliothèque

Un si beau rêve… Je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que c'est la réalité. Que je l'embrasse vraiment de nouveau. Que je peux vraiment le sentir contre moi. Qu'il est vraiment là, à savoir le fond de toute cette histoire. À savoir ce qui était vrai, ce qui était faux. À tout savoir… Je me sens si libérée, mais à la fois tellement apeurée. Oui… J'ai peur. Soudainement, elle vient me happé, me rappelant les conséquences de ce qui vient d'arriver.

Et tout aussi soudainement, je le repousse pour faire face à un regard interrogateur.

- Je… On ne peut pas…

- Et si tu parles à ton père ?

- T'es fou ou quoi ? Est-ce que tu sais toutes les conséquences qu'il y aurait ?

- Il est un monstre au point de te faire épouser un homme que tu n'aimes pas ?

- Il a bien marié une femme qu'il n'aime pas. Pour lui, l'amour et le mariage n'ont rien à voir ensemble. Le mariage est une question d'alliance et d'argent entre deux familles, voilà tout.

Il n'ajoute rien. Il ne me contredit pas non plus. Pourquoi ? J'aimerais tellement qu'il sorte l'une de ses belles paroles d'espoir, là, à cet instant bien précis. Quelque chose qui me ferait croire… n'importe quoi ! Mais il ne dit rien. Il semble réfléchir à un moyen de me sortir de tout ça. Mais comment ? Je n'en vois aucun. Depuis ma naissance je suis destinée à épouser Marcus. Ce n'est pas en un claquement de doigt que la chose changera.

- Alors ne disons rien…

- Quoi ?

- Je préfère t'aimer dans l'ombre, Sissy, que de ne pas pouvoir t'aimer du tout.

Mes yeux se plongent dans les siens. Il est si franc, si gentil, tellement aimant. Un sourire pousse sur mon visage et je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser efface tout. Toutes les peurs, tous les doutes, tout ce qui pouvait me laisser patauger dans mon malheur. Mais quelque chose persiste en moi. Pourra-t-il vivre comme ça bien longtemps ? Pourra-t-il supporter qu'un autre s'affiche avec moi ? Qu'un autre me touche… Et moi ? Pourrai-je le supporter ?


	7. Chapter 7

Et voici la suite! Désolée du temps qu'elle a mise à arriver =/

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

D'un battement d'ailes…

-Septième Année-

**PDV Sissy** – Parc

Septembre se meure doucement et parmi ces feuilles qui se colorent lentement, un secret se cache. Notre secret. Lui et moi, à nouveau, malgré tout. C'était ce qu'il m'avait dit ce jour-là, dans la bibliothèque après que j'aie finalement craqué. Il est tard, le soleil est parti se cacher dans les montagnes et moi je suis là, dehors, marchant lentement entre les arbres du parc, fixant tout et rien à la fois. C'est l'heure du repas, le meilleur temps, celui où tout le monde est trop occupé à manger pour faire attention aux autres. C'est devenu notre moment. Notre instant volé qui tarde toujours trop à arriver et qui fini toujours trop vite.

Je jette un regard à la dérobée, il n'est toujours pas là. Mais je ne m'en fais pas, il viendra. Il vient toujours. Et il est là. Je sens soudainement sa présence, quelques centièmes de seconde avant qu'un bras ne se glisse autour de ma taille et qu'une paire de lèvres ne dépose un baiser aimant dans mon cou. Un sourire naît sur ma bouche et je me retourne pour faire face à Olivier. Si grand, si robuste, si doux… Tellement lui.

Aucun mot n'est prononcé. C'est bien inutile d'ailleurs. Tant de mots furent dits et entraînèrent tant de choses que je préfère encore ne rien dire. C'est plus sûr et tellement meilleur. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me dise que je suis belle, je peux le lire dans ses yeux. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander comme il va, ça aussi son regard me le murmure. Tant de choses en un regard.

Je ferme les yeux et l'embrasse tendrement. Mes bras se referment autour de son cou, je sens ses mains courir dans mon dos. Si je pouvais arrêter le temps, je le ferais juste ici. Dans ce petit moment, dans ces gestes, cet instant tout simple, mais tellement précieux qui représente tant de chose…

Mais hélas, le temps est comme de l'eau, il glisse entre les doigts, il est insaisissable, tellement volatile. Je déteste le temps. Lui qui est si long sans Oliver. Lui qui est si court avec Oliver. Pourquoi cette course folle ne s'arrête jamais ?

Je n'aurai sans doute jamais la réponse à cette question. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs…

**PDV Olivier** – Parc

J'ai passé la journée à imaginer cet instant. Celui où plus rien ne compte sinon le plaisir de la tenir dans mes bras. Je peux sentir son corps se rapprocher du mien, ses bras m'attirer un peu plus bas sans quoi elle doit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour m'atteindre.

Un léger sourire s'inscrit sur mon visage par cette attitude, mais il est vite dévoré par sa bouche avide de baiser. Je me soumets totalement à son désir, je serais fou de faire autrement. Mais elle met fin au baiser, attirant un regard interrogateur de ma part.

Un magnifique sourire malicieux illumine son visage et elle me prend une main, m'entraînant dans les profondeurs du boisé du parc. Et lorsque nous sommes à l'abri de tous regards, elle me pousse contre le tronc large d'un arbre pour m'embrasser de nouveau. Ses mains attaquent tout de suite ma chemise et la brise fraîche du soir fait frissonner un instant ma peau mise à nue avant que Sissy ne la fasse brûler sous des baisers ardents.

- Sissy…

- Tais-toi.

- On est dans le parc Sissy !

- Je t'ai dit de te taire.

Elle me lance un sourire. Ce sourire… Celui auquel je ne peux résister. Et son visage revient vers le mien pour me faire taire une fois pour toute. Toute résistance s'envole et j'en oubli même où nous nous trouvons. C'est dangereux de rester là pour ce qui va suivre, mais hélas je suis si faible face à ses délicieux arguments.

D'elles-mêmes, mes mains partent à la découverte de son corps que je connais pourtant par cœur.

Je peux sentir les siennes qui tombent rapidement sur le bouton de mon pantalon. La voix de la raison m'échappe à nouveau.

- Sissy…

- J'ai envie de toi Dubois et rien de ce que tu diras ne me fera changer d'idée !

Dubois… elle ne m'appelle par mon nom que pour m'ordonner des trucs du genre. Je tente de résister encore un peu, mais c'est bien pour la forme. Il me tarde déjà d'être en elle. Mes mains glissent alors sous son fessier, la soulevant avec facilité et je pivote pour appuyer son dos au tronc d'arbre.

**PDV Sissy** – Parc

Mes jambes s'enroulent automatiquement à sa taille alors que ma tête tend légèrement vers l'arrière et mes yeux se ferment en songeant déjà au plaisir à venir.

Je sens sa bouche descendre de long de mon cou à la recherche de peau à embrasser. Je sens aussi ses mains faire céder les rempares qu'il y a encore entre nous. Et finalement, je le sens lui. Un gémissement franchi mes lèvres.

Ce moment où nous sommes qu'un, ce moment où je me sens enfin complète… C'est si bon. J'en oubli tout le pathétique de mon existence. J'en oubli mes parents et leurs projets. J'en oublis ce que je risque à être avec lui. J'en oubli ce taré qui est mon fiancé. Lorsque Olivier est en moi, j'oubli tout, ne voyant que lui…

Mais comme tous les jours, comme toutes ces fois où nous pouvons nous voir, le temps passe trop vite. Aussitôt arrivé, aussitôt terminé. Je déteste ça. Je déteste avoir à le quitter, mais plus longtemps signerait notre arrêt de mort. Si seulement je ne devais pas partager le lit de Marcus tous les soirs, j'irais dans celui d'Olivier…

Le soleil est complètement couché maintenant. Il y a des heures que je suis partite sans la moindre explication. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à quitter Oliver et je n'ai pas résisté à aller en cuisine pour manger un peu, j'étais affamée.

Quand je pénètre dans la salle commune, le rêve prend fin. Moi qui avait encore le doux souvenir d'Olivier sur le visage, je dois faire de gros efforts pour prendre un air impartial. Marcus est là, bien installé au coin du feu.

Serrant les points, je vais le rejoindre, l'embrassant à la commissure des lèvres en guise de salut et je veux me diriger vers les dortoirs, mais il me saisit par le poignet, m'empêchant de partir. Je tourne lentement la tête vers lui, il me détail avec l'attention d'un pervers. Je déteste quand ses yeux se permettent de faire ça. Je vois bien dans son regard qu'il m'imagine toute nue. J'ai horreur de ça. Il me tire vers lui, m'obligeant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Où étais-tu ?

- J'avais des choses à faire.

- Quel genre de choses ?

- Le genre qui ne te concerne pas.

Je détourne le regard, fuyant ses yeux de porcs. Je ne lui dis jamais ce que je fais pour peu importe les raisons. Je ne l'ai jamais dit et je ne le dis jamais. Mais voilà, depuis quelques temps, ça ne lui suffit plus comme réponse. Il veut tout savoir dans les moindres détails. Il serre mon visage dans sa main droite, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Merlin que je peux haïr ce type.

- Dis-moi ce que tu faisais !

- J'étais simplement partie prendre l'air ! Il me faut ta permission maintenant ? On est pas encore marié que je sache !

Je le repousse, voulant me lever mais je ne peux pas, il m'en empêche. Pourquoi cette pourriture a-t-il l'avantage de la force ?

- Mais tu es ma fiancée et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es à moi !

Je déteste quand il parle comme ça. J'ai horreur qu'il me traite de chose dont on fait son bon vouloir. J'en viens à me demander souvent pourquoi moi. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il soit obsédé par moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus que les autres pour qu'il me veuille à ce point ?

Je sens ses mains glisser sous ma jupe d'écolière. Je ne peux réprimer un air dégoûté. Je ne veux pas qu'il remplace la trace d'Olivier. Pas alors que je viens tout juste de le quitter. Je tente de le repousser à nouveau et je sens ses doigts s'enfoncer dans mes cuisses. Il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire. Serrer les dents, fermer les yeux et attendre que ce moment passe…

**PDV Olivier** – Gryffondor, Dortoir des 7ième années

Il est passé minuit et je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Je roule depuis déjà une heure dans mon lit et pourtant mes yeux ne se ferment toujours pas. Je ne pense qu'à elle du matin au soir et elle peuple mes rêves de son doux visage. Mais parfois, le rêve devient cauchemar. Je la vois avec lui. Je la vois se faire toucher par lui.

Je déteste ça. Je savais que ça arriverait. Je savais bien que je ne le supporterais pas, mais quel choix ai-je d'autre ? Demander une permission pour quitter Poudlard, me rendre au manoir Higgs et dire d'emblé à son père que je suis amoureux d'elle, que je suis son amant ? Je doute que ce soit l'idée du siècle. Et pourtant… Si je lui révélais tout ce que sa fille subit resterait-il de marbre ? Un homme ne peut pas permettre que sa fille se fasse ainsi brutaliser, non ? Mais je sais que Sissy n'acceptera jamais. Elle a beaucoup trop de fierté pour montrer à son père la honte qu'elle a subit simplement pour lui obéir.

Pourquoi d'ailleurs ! Pourquoi se laisser ainsi gouverner par son père ? Il suffirait de partir. De partir très loin sans regarder derrière… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Sûrement la frustration de ne pas trouver le sommeil qui me fait délirer. Et pourtant, ça semble si facile… Trop facile. Ce qui est plus vite à décider qu'à penser ne marche pas, le plus souvent.

Il me fallut encore deux heures pour tomber de fatigue et je me fis réveiller par les co-chambreurs. Le manque de sommeil est bien visible sur mon visage et même la douche n'a pas réussi à me revigorer. Je suis maintenant dans les couloirs, en route pour la grande salle et le petit déjeuné. Une fois installé, je prends un peu de tout ce qui s'offre à moi et mange, sans un regard pour personne. Je ne veux pas regarder la table des Serpentards, je ne veux pas la voir avec lui.

- Olivier tout va bien ?

- Ça va Natalie… J'ai juste mal dormi.

- Tu es étrange ces temps-ci. Et… distant…

J'arque un sourcil, mine de dire « de quoi tu parles » alors que je sais exactement ce qu'elle veut dire. Je me sens très salop sur ce coup là. Je n'ai pas rompu avec Natalie. Que pourrais-je lui dire ? Désolé, je voulais oublier Sissy alors je suis sorti avec toi, mais ça y est, c'est arrangé, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. C'est ignoble. Ça n'a même pas de mot et pourtant, c'est la stricte vérité. Je l'ai simplement utilisé. Je cherchais Sissy partout en elle sans jamais la trouver…

Du coup, depuis que Sissy et moi nous nous voyons à nouveau dans le plus grand secret, je l'évite. J'évite Natalie autant que je peux, prétextant toutes les raisons du monde, le quidditch le plus souvent alors que la saison n'est pas encore commencée.

Je m'en veux de lui faire ça. De retarder ainsi l'inévitable. J'aurais dû y penser avant de sortir avec elle. Maintenant, je sais que la seule chose d'honnête à faire est de rompre, mais je ne supporte pas l'idée d'être la cause du mal qu'elle aura…

**PDV Sissy** – Grande Salle

Je n'ai pas eu droit à un seul regard de tout le petit déjeuné. Moi qui n'attendais que le moment où je pourrais plonger mes yeux dans les siens pour qu'il efface de ma tête tout ce que Marcus m'avait fait… Moi qui avais repassé tout nos petits moments dès que ce porc fut endormi pour ne pas me mettre à hurler comme à chaque fois que je pouvais sentir son bras possessif sur mon corps.

Certes, c'est plutôt égoïste de ma part d'agir ainsi, mais réalise que je ne tiens que par lui et qu'en pensant à lui ! Alors j'ai besoin de ses yeux sur moi. Mais ce que je récolte, c'est plutôt une main sur ma cuisse et je serre les dents sous la douleur. Depuis hier, j'ai cette partie du corps plutôt sensible et douloureuse. J'ai un fiancé très attentionné, n'est-il pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Marcus ?

- Rien.

- Alors lâche-moi un peu, je suis pas d'humeur.

Je repousse sa main et je me lève pour quitter la table. Il va être furieux après ça et ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses, mais tant pis. Une fois dans le couloir, je m'installe dans un coin, à l'abri des regards. J'ai besoin de le voir, de me blottir contre lui…

J'attends plusieurs minutes et finalement il passe, avec Emma. Heureusement que c'est Emma et non Natalie.

- Olivier.

Ma voix n'est pas très forte, mais suffisamment pour qu'ils m'entendent. Ce n'est pas lui qui répond, seulement Emma qui dit « vas-y. » Elle est tellement gentille.

Et je le vois enfin. Il est là devant moi et je fonce dans ses bras, fermant les yeux, respirant son odeur à pleins poumons.

- Hey doucement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien. J'avais besoin d'être avec toi, c'est tout.

Je ne le vois pas, mais je devine un sourire sur son visage. Je peux le sentir me serrer un peu plus fort contre lui et juste ça est suffisant pour me faire oublier cette nuit. Comment peut-il avoir un tel pouvoir ? La vie est tellement bonne dans ses bras et tellement horrible lorsque je n'y suis pas.

**PDV Olivier** – Couloir

Il y a quelque chose. Elle ne veut pas me le dire, mais je le sens. Je la connais trop bien maintenant pour ne pas le sentir. Mais je la garde simplement contre moi. Même si je lui redemande, je sais qu'elle ne dira rien. Elle est comme ça, avec sa foutu fierté. Elle refuse d'avoir l'air faible. Je sais qu'au fond, elle enrage d'avoir besoin de moi…

Je recule un peu, cherchant des réponses dans son regard qui se referme aussitôt. Pourquoi être ainsi avec moi Sissy ? Tu sais bien que ça n'est pas utile. Elle me sourit pour affirmer ses dires, elle m'embrasse pour finir de me convaincre ou du moins, de me faire abandonner l'idée de persister. Elle y arrive presque…

Presque seulement parce qu'en collant mes jambes contre les siennes, je la sens se raidir. Je coupe alors le baiser, lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

- Sissy ?

- C'est rien je te dis !

Pourquoi me mentir autant amour ? Tu sais bien que ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Elle fuit mon regard, elle est honteuse. Tant pis, je dois savoir. Elle porte sa jupe d'écolière, donc si le bas des jambes est découvert et qu'il n'y a rien, c'est logiquement vers le haut. Sans la moindre pudeur, de toute façon nous sommes seuls, je soulève le vêtement, découvrant les ecchymoses qui parsèment ses cuisses.

Elle les cache aussitôt, refusant toujours de me regarder. C'est ça… Ça qu'elle devrait montrer à son père lorsqu'elle dit ne pas vouloir épouser Marcus. C'est ça qu'elle devrait monter à l'infirmière et lui dire qui lui fait tout ça. C'est ça qui me rend malade chaque fois que je la sais avec lui…

- Sissy…

- Ne dis rien.

- Mais.

- Non !

Elle me regarde enfin, ses yeux sont à la fois désemparés et déterminés. Pourquoi autant de fierté dans une fille aussi malheureuse ? Pourquoi autant d'orgueil dans un corps aussi maltraiter ?

- Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça Sissy.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?

- En parler ! Je suis sûr que ton père n'est pas stupide au point de te forcer à marier ce type avec ce qu'il te fait ! Si tu…

- Je ne dirai rien à mon père !

- Pourquoi ? Tu cherches le mal ou quoi ?

- Il ne me croirait pas. Je lui ai menti combien de fois tu penses ? Combien de fois à inventer n'importe quoi pour assouvir mes caprices ? Combien de fois il a su et combien de fois il ne m'a plus cru ? Mon père me prend pour une sale petite menteuse indigne de porter son nom ! Je suis une erreur pour lui ! Je ne suis pas supposée exister à ses yeux ! Tout ce que je dis, tout ce qui m'arrive, il s'en fou totalement ! Je n'irai pas lui faire le plaisir de me traiter de menteuse encore fois. Je n'irai pas m'humilier devant lui pour me faire dire d'arrêter mes gamineries et de me conduire comme une adulte.

- Et tu penses que continuer comme ça, c'est mieux ? Tu crois que ça m'enchante de savoir comment il te traite ?

Elle fuit à nouveau, jetant ses yeux sur un point invisible. Je peux voir les larmes emplirent son regard, ses lèvres trembler légèrement sous la fureur du moment.

- Damnée soit ta fierté Sissy Higgs.

Ses dents se serrent et le son des cloches annonce qu'il vaut mieux se mettre en route pour les classes si on ne veut pas être en retard. Je soupire. Pas maintenant.

- Je dois y aller, la classe d'histoire est à l'autre bout du château.

- Sissy…

- Au revoir.

Et elle s'en va, ne me laissant visiblement pas le droit de la suivre…

**PDV Sissy** – Classe d'histoire de la magie

Ce cours est long et atrocement ennuyeux. Cet ennui me permet de penser et je déteste ça. _Damnée soit ta fierté Sissy Higgs. _Les mots vagabondent dans mon esprit sans que je ne puisse les expulser. L'image de son visage lorsqu'il les prononça… Cette lueur de déception dans ses yeux. Pourquoi est-il si fort pour m'infliger ça ? Pourquoi suis-je si faible pour fuir ?

Il a pourtant tellement raison, je suis trop fière, je refuse de m'abaisser pour mieux m'élever par la suite. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Tant de fois mon père n'a plus cru mes mensonges. Saura-t-il voir la vérité cette fois-ci ?

Mon pessimisme me dit que non. Il poussera un soupire, me regardera comme toutes les autres fois et me dira de cesser mon jeu, d'être une adulte pour changer et de me conduire comme on l'attend de moi. Je n'ai pas le courage d'affronter ça alors que pour une fois je ne mentirais pas. Je n'ai pas la force de faire face à un échec. Pardonne-moi Olivier, je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi…

Le cours prend fin au bout de ses trois heures et tandis que tous les autres se précipitent dehors, je rassemble lentement mes affaires. Cette altercation avec Olivier m'a mise à plat, totalement. Nous ne nous étions jamais réellement disputé avant aujourd'hui et j'aurais préféré que ça n'arrive pas. Quand je sors finalement de la classe, Marcus est là, m'attendant. Je m'efforce donc de reprendre le dessus, d'enfiler mon costume, d'être celle qu'il veut que je sois. Comme ça, il me fichera la paix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur que je me perde maintenant ?

- Pourquoi t'es partie ce matin ?

- Parce que j'avais des choses à faire !

- Tu sembles bien occupée depuis quelques temps. Quelque chose à cacher ?

Je m'arrête de marcher, me tournant vers lui. Il sourit. Un sourire satisfait, comme s'il savait. Impossible. Il est beaucoup trop bête pour savoir !

- Pourquoi je te cacherais des choses ? C'est bien inutile puisque tu ne vois même pas ce qu'on ne te cache pas.

- Ne commence pas à jouer à ça avec moi, ça pourrait te coûter cher.

- Et bien j'attends. Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien me faire de pire que ce que tu as déjà fait ? Hein ?

Il garde le silence. Il garde son foutu sourire qui me donne la nausée. Là, sur le coup, je dois bien admettre qu'il arrive à me faire peur. Il est trop calme. Il est trop sûr de lui. Il se passe quelque chose…

- Tu verras en temps voulu.

Et il s'en va, me laissant là avec mes questions, avec mes doutes. Il prépare définitivement quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Devrais-je en parler à Olivier ? Non… Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète, mieux vaut garder tout ça pour moi.

Mais je dois tout de même aller le voir, cette dispute pèse trop, je ne le supporte déjà plus. Alors j'arpente les couloirs, ne sachant pas exactement où aller, ne sachant pas où le trouver. Il me serait assez difficile de dire le temps que je passe comme ça, à marcher vers rien du tout, mais je finis tout de même par le trouver. Il est en compagnie de quelques membres de son équipe de quidditch, là au bout de ce couloir. Et moi je marche vers lui, comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre.

**PDV Oliver** – Couloir

J'étais en train de prévoir simplement quand aurait lieu la première rencontre de l'équipe et voilà qu'elle apparaît au bout du couloir. Elle ne fait aucun geste pour s'en aller ou pour m'ignorer, comme elle l'aurait fait en temps normal. Je déglutis. Je sens qu'il se passe encore quelque chose…

- Les gars, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.

- Pourquoi ? Demande Fred.

- Parce que c'est tout.

- Bien bien, poursuis George. Nous filons !

Et ils s'en vont alors que Sissy arrive à ma hauteur. Elle ne dit rien, ne m'approche pas non plus. Son regard est fuyant. Elle cherche quoi dire. Elle cherche comment agir.

- Olivier je…

- C'est pas la peine.

- Non, je tiens à m'expliquer ! J'ai simplement peur Oli… Je, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'ai pas ton courage. Je n'ai pas le courage d'espérer que parler à mon père arrangera les choses. Parce que si ça ne change rien, alors j'aurai espéré pour rien, je ne voudrai plus espérer et je n'espèrerai plus que ça change…

- Sissy…

Sa révélation me rend simplement muet. Je voudrais lui dire que si elle parle, il y aura forcément quelque chose de bien qui arrivera. Mais en suis-je si certain moi-même ? Après tout, je ne connais pas son père et le portrait qu'elle en fait va assez peu dans mon sens optimiste des choses.

- Bref, coupe-t-elle, je suis désolée pour la scène de ce matin.

Elle lève finalement ses yeux d'océan sur moi et je ne peux me contrôler. Je lui tends un petit sourire et elle me le rend avant de se rapprocher pour se coller contre moi. Je ferme machinalement mes bras autour d'elle, appuyant ma tête sur la sienne, respirant l'odeur fruitée de ses cheveux bouclés.

Je sens qu'il reste quelque chose. Je la connais si bien maintenant. Il y a quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas me dire, encore… Mais je me tais, je préfère ne pas déclencher une autre dispute alors que la dernière vient tout juste d'être réglée.


	8. Chapter 8

Je profite de la fin de mes vacances pour vous poster la suite ^^

Enjoy! =)

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

…Suit l'ouragan

-Septième Année-

**PDV Sissy** – Parc

Je cours. Je cours depuis le terrain de quidditch, aussi bien dire que je suis à bout de souffle, mais ça n'est pas suffisant. J'ai toujours autant de rage. Je viens d'arriver dans cette clairière où nous avons pris l'habitude de nous voir. Il est là, contre un arbre à lire je ne sais quoi et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je m'arrête enfin.

Olivier lève un œil sur moi, il constate assez vite que je suis de mauvaise humeur. On ne peut pas dire le contraire, me voilà qui tourne en rond comme un lion en cage, sans un mot, sans une marque de salutation.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Il m'a éjecté de l'équipe de quidditch ce con !

Ma voix se répercute tout autour de nous, faisant fuir les derniers oiseaux qui tardent à partir vers les endroits plus chauds. Et oui, Marcus Flint a jugé que je n'étais pas suffisamment qualifiée pour faire partie de l'équipe cette année. C'est n'importe quoi !

- Quoi ? Mais tu es la meilleure poursuiveuse de votre maison !

- Je suis au courant Olivier ! Il a vraiment décidé de me pourrir la vie celui-là…

Et je viens m'asseoir à côté de mon amant, toujours aussi en colère. Il ferme son livre, le pose de l'autre côté de lui et laisse une main aller sur mon genou. Ma tête trouve confort contre son épaule, mais même si je me sens bien, je suis toujours aussi enragée contre cet imbécile.

- Écoute, s'il ne tient pas à gagner, tant pis pour lui.

- Si tu le laisses marquer le moindre petit point cette année, tu vas le regretter Dubois !

Sa seule réaction est de rire. Je commence par lui jeter un regard noir, je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout, mais son rire et son sourire finissent par me gagner et je ris aussi, me rapprochant de lui un peu plus pour le simple plaisir d'être dans ses bras.

- Tu peux me dire comment tu fais pour me rendre joyeuse si facilement ?

- Hum… Parce que je suis exceptionnel ?

Je secoue légèrement la tête avant de finalement la relever un peu pour aller à la rencontre de ses lèvres. J'adore ces petits moments. Quand il n'y a pas le moindre nuage sur nos têtes. Quand il n'y a rien à cacher. Quand tout est si facile que j'arrive à oublier le reste. C'est définitivement les meilleurs moments de ma triste vie.

C'est à ces temps volés que je pense ensuite toute la nuit quand je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Cette chose dont Marcus m'avait mis en garde ne s'était pas manifester encore et octobre était déjà bien entamé. Je sais que je devrais rester sur mes gardes, qu'il n'attend que le moment où je n'y penserai plus… Et j'avais raison…

Ça se passe le lendemain matin de cet épisode au parc. Je me lève comme tous les matins pour plonger sous la douche, m'habiller et je me rends à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné. Mon regard se pose automatiquement sur la place habituelle d'Olivier. Il n'est pas encore là. Normal, il est toujours à la dernière minute le matin.

Je me dirige simplement à ma place et je me serre à manger. Jusqu'ici, c'est un matin parmi tant d'autres. Un petit matin comme il y en a eu et en aura encore. Mais je me trompais. Ce matin ne reste pas bien longtemps comme les autres. Ça se passe très exactement à l'arriver du courrier livré par les chouettes et les hiboux. Il y en a des centaines de plus que d'habitude. Ce n'est pas normal. Tous les étudiants, tous les professeurs. Tout le monde en reçoit un. Absolument tout le monde ! Ils portent tous le même parchemin. Le même que je déroule dès que je le reçois. Et c'est là… à cet instant précis, que je me rend compte de l'imagination tordue de Marcus.

Le parchemin est plutôt long et il ne s'y trouve que des photographies. Pucey, Baddock, Bletchley, Warrington et Pritchard. Tous des Serpentards. Et qui est avec eux? Moi… Ces photos ont toutes été prises depuis longtemps. Je le sais parce qu'il y a des mois que je ne suis pas allée les voir, des mois que je n'ai rien fait de ce que ces photos montrent avec eux… Mais il y a pire encore. Il y a aussi une dernière photo, à la toute fin. Celle-là est beaucoup plus récente. C'est moi… Olivier et moi. Ce soir là, dans le parc, lorsqu'il disait qu'on pourrait nous voir et que je n'ai rien voulu entendre…

Le parchemin glisse de mes mains, je sens des regards sur moi. Des centaines de regards. Je lève les yeux et je fais face. C'est tout simplement inimaginable. Tellement de personnes à la fois qui vous prennent pour une traînée, pour une fille facile, pour une moins que rien. C'en est trop. Je me lève et file vers la sortie, sans le moindre mot, sans le moindre son, la tête haute tout de même. J'ai encore ma fierté malgré l'image de moi qui vient de mourir.

Je suis sur le point d'atteindre la sortie que j'ai droit à des yeux en larmes. Des larmes rageuses. Des larmes qui m'en veulent à moi. McDonald… Elle ne dit rien, me regardant simplement comme la pire des souillures et me gifle. Le brut de sa main contre ma joue résonne dans toute la salle affreusement silencieuse. Je reste de marbre, je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

- Comme si tous ceux-là te suffisaient pas, il a fallu que tu sautes sur celui d'une autre?

Son crie est déformé par la colère, mais je ne dis rien. Je ne pense pas que lui apprendre qu'en fait, nos rôles étaient inversés, soit la meilleure chose à faire sur le moment. Et c'est là qu'il arrive. Je vois son sourire prendre naissance alors qu'il me voit. Et je vois son sourire mourir en constatant le silence inhabituel et les larmes de sa petite amie.

Mon regard croise le sien, l'espace d'un instant, une microseconde avant que je ne fuis cette salle.

**PDV Olivier** – Grande Salle

Il n'y a tout simplement rien de concret qui me vient en tête. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien et l'espace d'ensuite rien ne va plus. Les élèves me regardent tous comme si j'étais un pestiféré et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Natalie se tourne vers moi. Son visage me fait froncer les sourcils.

- Natalie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu comptais me jouer dans le dos combien de temps ?

- Quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tout le monde le sait !

Elle me jette un parchemin à la figure et ce que j'y découvre me choque. Mais ne ce n'est pas autant elle et moi qui me choque, mais bien elle et eux. Je me doutais bien que lors de ce jeu de chat je n'étais pas le seul. Je n'étais pas dupe au point de croire qu'il n'y avait que moi. Mais eux tous ? Les mots me manquent.

- Et tu ne démens pas, s'emporte Natalie. C'est donc vrai ?

- Natalie…

Sa main percute ma joue. Que dire ? Rien du tout, je l'ai mérité, voilà tout. Cette humiliation, je la mérite totalement, ce pourquoi je ne détourne pas le regard et que j'affronte comme je dois le faire.

- Je suis désolé…

Je sais que ça ne changera rien. Qu'elle ne me croira sans doute même pas. Mais tant pis, à défaut de ça, je sais en moi-même que j'ai été au moins franc une fois face à elle. Et sans plus ajouter, sans plus attendre, je tourne les talons et je fais demi tour. Qui est derrière tout ça ? Flint ? Peut-être, mais pourquoi prouver à tout le monde qu'il était le type le plus trompé de tout Poudlard ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

Je dois trouver Sissy, la voir, lui parler. Après tout, je passe plutôt inaperçu dans tout ça. Je ne suis qu'un sur six, alors qu'elle… Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment elle doit se sentir. Heureusement, je ne mets pas longtemps pour la trouver, elle est assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Cette même fenêtre où elle s'était réfugiée après avoir reçu la lettre de son père avant noël l'an dernier.

- Sissy…

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

Elle fuit de nouveau, tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, mais le petit reniflement qu'elle voulait garder discret la trahi. Elle pleure.

- Ils oublieront vite. Tu le sais bien, la semaine prochaine quelque chose d'autre attirera l'attention de tout le monde.

- Mais je me fiche complètement des autres Olivier !

La, je l'admets, je ne la comprends pas. Ses yeux se posent alors sur moi. Des sillons de larmes parsèment ses joues. J'ai horreur de la voir comme ça.

**PDV Sissy** – Couloir

Je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'il ne comprend pas. Pourtant j'aurais cru… Il y a bien longtemps déjà que je me fiche de ce que les autres peuvent penser de moi. Ça remonte à bien avant toute cette histoire. Non, en voyant ces photos, c'était à lui que je pensais. Comment pourrait-il me regarder en face en les voyant ? Comment pourrait-il supporter de voir ces photos de moi avec eux ?

Mais il est là, contre toute attente, devant moi à vouloir me rassurer par rapport aux autres étudiants. Comment fait-il pour être si gentil ? Un autre que lui ce serait empressé de péter une énorme crise de colère. Peut-être que c'est ce que je veux. Une bonne crise, me faire hurler dessus. Le voir en colère pour ce que j'ai fait. Mais rien. Rien du tout. Même pas un reproche. Ce type est trop gentil, ça finira par le perdre un jour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? Demande-t-il doucement.

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je tourne le couteau dans la plaie? Que je te demande ce que ça t'a fait de voir ces photos? Que je te demande ce que tu penses de moi après avoir vu ça? Que je te demande si je suis toujours aussi bien pour toi? Que tu ne me vois pas différemment? Que je mérite encore tout ce que tu fais pour moi? C'est ça que tu veux?

Je m'arrête, surtout pour respirer. Tout est sorti d'un coup alors que mes larmes ont redoublés sans que je ne le réalise. Je n'en ai rien à faire de tous ces gens que je ne connais pas vraiment. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, ça ne m'empêchera pas de dormir. Mais lui. Lui par contre…

- C'était il y a longtemps, non? Poursuit simplement Olivier.

- Depuis que Marcus a interdit aux autres de m'approcher…

Je n'ose pas le regarder. Je ramène ma tête contre la fenêtre, observant l'extérieur avec ses feuilles colorées qui tombent les unes après les autres. Ma vie s'envole comme elles. Petit à petit, un événement à la fois…

- Ça remonte alors. C'est comme reprocher à une fille d'être sortie avec un autre avant d'être avec elle.

Oh pourquoi! Personne n'est si compréhensif et gentil dans la vraie vie! Pourquoi tu ne m'en veux pas Olivier? Ça serait tellement plus facile. Je pourrais avoir une bonne raison de me sentir lamentable au moins…

- Tu es trop gentil Olivier, tu savais ça?

- On me le dit souvent.

Je peux voir un sourire illuminer son visage. Ce sourire me donne la force de lui en rendre un petit. Je tends le bras, prenant sa main dans la mienne, le tirant vers moi pour l'obliger d'une façon muette à venir s'asseoir avec moi. Il s'exécute sans le moindre mot non plus et je me blotti simplement contre lui.

Avec ses bras et son odeur autour de moi, je me sens si bien. Invulnérable. Comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Quand je suis avec lui, rien d'autre ne compte, tout simplement.

**PDV Olivier** – Couloir

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps nous restons là. À la tenir contre moi, à laisser mes doigts errer dans sa longe chevelure brune et bouclée, je perds la notion du temps. L'événement de ce matin a paralysé un peu l'école. Il n'y a pas eu de cours à la première période. Je le sais parce que jamais les cloches n'ont sonné et personne n'est sorti de la grande salle.

Les professeurs ont sûrement parlés avec les étudiants, tentés de savoir qui était l'auteur de tout ça. Mais peu importe, je demanderai à Emma… C'est finalement le professeur Rogue qui est le premier à sortir de la salle et qui vient vers nous, comme s'il savait exactement où nous nous trouvions. Sissy reste contre moi, alors que Rogue nous a parfaitement vu, enlacés. Elle finit par se lever tandis qu'il est tout près et je fais de même, légèrement gêné. Cette photo de nous était largement explicite…

- Monsieur Dubois, Miss Higgs. Veillez me suivre, je vous pris.

Je jette un œil à Sissy. Elle suit Rogue comme s'il s'agissait de Merlin lui-même. Alors même si suivre ce type ne m'enchante pas spécialement, je le fais. Il nous conduit jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore et là, il y a tous les autres concernés des photos et il y a aussi Marcus. McGonagall est là aussi. Mais il y a plus. Il y a un homme dont je n'ai pas le souvenir très précis. Il est assis alors que tous les autres sont debout. Et à ses côtés, les bras croisés, Terence Higgs.

- Père, mais…

- Ma fille, as-tu la moindre idée du scandale que ça peut être pour notre famille?

- Père, je crois que vous devriez laisser Sissy s'expliquer, coupe doucement Terence.

- Bien, alors qu'elle s'explique!

Sissy ne parle pas tout de suite. Je dois bien l'admettre, son père est assez imposant. Je comprends un peu mieux ses réticences à son égard. Elle me jette un regard avant de finalement reposer les yeux sur son père et quand finalement elle est sur le point de prononcer quelque chose, Marcus s'avance d'un pas, la devançant.

- Monsieur, il est évident que tout ceci est le geste de quelqu'un qui ne cherchait qu'à faire du tord à votre fille et votre famille…

- Continue Marcus.

- C'est un montage monsieur, tout simplement. Une farce si vous préférez. Rien de ceci n'est vrai, j'en suis certain.

- Pourtant jeune homme, j'ai bien eu de votre père…

- C'était un simple mal entendu qui c'est vite réglé monsieur.

**PDV Sissy** – Bureau de Dumbledore

Alors c'était ça. C'était son plan depuis le début. Faire un scandale pour ensuite jouer le rôle du héro et sauver les apparences. M'obliger à lui devoir quelque chose d'énorme. Sur ce coup, je ne peux que m'incliner. Il a fait fort. Très fort. Je ne peux tout de même pas crier qu'il ment, que ces photos sont réelles.

- Eh bien si rien de ceci n'est vrai, s'enjoue Dumbledore, le problème est réglé.

- En effet professeur, il semblerait, ajoute simplement Rogue. Alors ces jeunes gens peuvent partir?

- Parfaitement, assure Dumbledore.

- J'aimerais parler à ma fille avant de quitter, si vous le permettez.

- Mais bien sûr.

Tout le monde s'en va. Ne reste plus que moi, Terence et notre père. Son regard est grave, je me demande ce qu'il veut me dire…

- Marcus est quelqu'un de très bon pour avoir dit tout ça, non?

- Vous ne le croyez pas père?

- Pas le moins du monde! Il a fait ça pour sauver notre nom, bien entendu. C'est un bon garçon qui a le sens des convenances.

Ses mots sont comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. L'air me manque et je déglutis. Alors c'est vraiment l'image que mon propre père a de moi? Une traînée. Certes, bravo! Il est lucide le papa, mais quand même. J'espérais du moins qu'il m'accorde le bénéfice du doute.

- Et tu dois lui être très reconnaissante pour ça ma fille.

- Père, je ne crois pas que…

- Terence, ne te mêle pas de ça!

Mon frère qui tente de prendre ma défense… Il est adorable. Mais les dés sont lancés. Je n'ose tout simplement plus rien dire. Se faire carrément traiter de pute par son père… Une fois est amplement suffisant, crois-moi. Il se lève du fauteuil où il est installé et passe à côté de moi sans le moindre regard.

- Tu as de la chance que Marcus n'ait pas rompu votre alliance.

Le coup n'est que plus durement donné. J'entends la porte, il est sorti. Être si peu de chose aux yeux de son propre père. Je ne pensais pas ça possible.

- Sissy…

- Terry, laisse-moi. J'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui.

Il hoche simplement de la tête et sort. Au bout d'un petit moment, je le fais aussi. Je ne regarde rien autour de moi. Je fixe simplement mes pieds. Je veux m'en aller loin, très loin, sans un regard pour personne. Je veux disparaître…

**PDV Olivier** – Hall

Planté là, ou plutôt à tourner en rond autour des escaliers principaux, j'attends. Ce que j'attends? Je ne sais pas. Sissy, bien sûr, mais pas nécessairement. Je vois passer les hommes Higgs et Marcus qui discutent avec eux. Surtout avec le père en fait. Ce dernier s'arrête près de la porte pour mettre sa cape et c'est là que Terence vient à ma rencontre.

- Vous vous voyez, n'est-ce pas?

- Quoi?

Terence rit légèrement. Il semble très amusé par la situation alors que je suis très loin de partager son avis. C'est très sérieux ce qui se passe!

- Ma sœur me fait part de beaucoup de choses. Elle m'a notamment parlé de toi il y a longtemps déjà.

- Oh…

- Si tu veux un avis d'expert Dubois, sache que Flint a fait tout ça juste pour assurer ses arrières. Les Higgs lui doivent maintenant quelque chose. Je suis désolé de le dire, mais… La partie est perdue.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre de jeter la serviette durant la joute Higgs, tu devrais le savoir.

- Je sais. Tu es le genre de type honnête, celui qui n'abandonne pas… Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé Dubois, nous n'avons jamais été amis et je doute que nous partagions quelque chose un jour toi et moi, mais si tu pouvais veiller sur ma sœur, tu ferais énormément pour moi. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle a besoin d'une épaule à laquelle s'accrocher. Si je le pouvais, je serais cette épaule, mais je ne peux pas. Alors je compte sur toi.

- Je n'avais pas besoin que tu le demandes.

- Je sais.

- Terence! Nous y allons.

Il me fait un léger salut de la tête et s'en va rejoindre son père un peu plus loin. Dès qu'ils sont hors de vu, Marcus se tourne vers moi, un large sourire planant sur son visage que j'ai soudainement très envie de marteler à coup de massue.

- Rends-toi à l'évidence Dubois. Tu ne fais pas le poids.

- Je dirais plutôt le contraire.

- Je sais que vous avez recommencé à fricoter tous les deux! Je te conseille vivement d'arrêter. On va se marier elle et moi, j'ai l'appui de son père, je peux faire ce que je veux d'elle!

- Mais elle ne t'aime pas.

Cette vérité semble le mettre encore plus hors de lui. Tant mieux. Avec tout le mal qu'il lui fait, il ne mérite que ça. C'est à mon tour de sourire alors qu'il ne fait que lancer des éclairs avec ses yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de poursuivre.

- C'est pour ça que tu lui fais autant de mal, non? Parce que tu n'arrives pas à l'atteindre complètement. Ça te rend malade de savoir que tu ne vaux rien du tout à ses yeux.

- Je te conseille de la fermer Dubois.

- Sinon quoi? Tu vas ruiner ma vie aussi? Dis-moi Flint… Tu veux savoir à quel point elle peut être belle quand elle s'offre totalement? Tu veux entendre le tressaillement dans sa voix quand elle supplie durant l'amour?

Sissy avait tord. Je ne suis pas si gentil que ça, mais cet ordure le mérite tellement. Je peux voir sur son visage à quel point ce que je lui dis l'enrage. Tant mieux. Voir sa tête se tordre de jalousie est absolument délicieux. Il m'attrape alors par le col de ma chemise, se voulant violent, mais je m'en fiche. Cette fois, il a vraiment dépassé les bornes.

- Tu es obsédé par cette fille Flint et elle te déteste. C'est sans doute très vexant de savoir que tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est la répugner. Et tu sais le pire dans tout ça Flint? C'est que jamais je ne lui ai couru après. Elle est venue d'elle-même, c'est elle qui a commencé tout ça. C'est elle qui a décidé que j'étais suffisamment bien pour elle.

Il ne dit rien et je peux presque voir son poing arriver sur mon visage au ralenti. Je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher. Qu'est-ce qu'un coup de poing de toute manière? Je peux très bien endurer ça, juste pour le faire exploser. Juste pour bien lui marteler l'esprit avec un simple fait : Sissy te déteste Marcus.

- Tu dépasses les bornes Dubois, je t'avais dit de la fermer!

- Pourquoi je ferais ça? Il faudrait peut-être que tu commences à faire face à la réalité. Elle ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimera jamais. Tu peux la forcer à ce que tu veux, mais réveille-toi, on ne force pas les sentiments.

- Fais ton fier pendant que tu le peux encore Dubois, mais à noël, Sissy sera ma femme et toi… toi tu ne seras plus qu'un vague souvenir.

D'un coup, les rôles s'inversent. À noël? Dans deux mois seulement? Il rit. Il a bien vu mon incompréhension. Il en jubile carrément et je le repousse aussi fort que je le peux.

- Surpris Dubois?

- Tu bluffes.

- Pas du tout. Je viens d'en discuter avec son père. Il va faire avancer la date. Je suis son sauveur Dubois, je lave leur nom, j'enterre le scandale. J'ai son père dans ma poche et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Du savoir vivre. Battre la fille qu'on aime juste parce que ce n'est pas réciproque, c'est plutôt bas comme méthode Flint.

- Je te laisse les bonnes manières alors, et je garde la fille.

Et il s'éloigne vers les cachots pendant qu'une magnifique image de lui en train de brûler vif me travers l'esprit. Je reste là quelques instants, puis je commence à monter les escaliers. Je dois absolument trouver Sissy.

**PDV Sissy** – La fenêtre

Je suis revenue à cette fenêtre par instinct. C'est toujours là que je me réfugie, toujours là qu'il me retrouve quand je ne vais pas bien. Il faut bien l'admettre, je ne vais pas bien du tout. Quand est-ce que ce cirque prendra fin? Est-ce que mourir est la seule solution pour me débarrasser de Marcus?

Le temps passe. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, indiquant que midi est sûr le point d'arriver ou qu'il est déjà passé… Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il arrive et ce que je vois me serre l'estomac. Il a une ecchymose sur la joue. Il s'est battu? Je me redresse, allant à sa rencontre.

- Olivier?

- C'est rien.

- Comment rien, regarde-toi!

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça?

Je croise les bras, boudeuse. Je t'adore Olivier, mais quand tu me bouches comme ça, j'en envie de t'étrangler.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Rien de passionnant. J'ai eu une altercation avec Marcus, bref, je passe les détails. Et…

Il n'ose pas continuer. Mon regard se fait plus insistant. Qu'est-ce qu'il tente de cacher aussi mal?

- Et ?

- Et il a dit que lui et ton père avaient avancer la date de… de ton mariage avec lui.

- Quoi? Pour quand?

Il garde le silence, n'osant pas me le dire. C'est encore pire que de le dire directement et je ne manque pas de le lui faire savoir.

- Pour quand, Olivier?

- … Noël…

Si tôt… Noël. Ça me parait si loin et pourtant ça arrivera si vite. Je ne veux pas. Au train où vont les choses, je n'y survivrai pas! Je sens des bras m'entourer et son odeur emplir mes poumons. Je m'accroche à lui, comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Noël… Une fête que je vais vraiment finir par haïr du fond du cœur…


	9. Chapter 9

Plus que quelques chapitres à cette histoire, alors profitez-en bien et merci pour vos commentaires, c'est toujours plaisant d'en recevoir ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Flocons de neige

-Septième Année-

**PDV Sissy** – Terrain de Quidditch

Les tribunes sont bondées, le bruit est insupportable d'ici. C'est la première fois de toutes mes études à Poudlard que j'observe un match qui inclut ma maison et je déteste ça. Ça va faire pas loin d'une heure que je les regarde jouer. Le type que Marcus a trouvé pour me remplacer est horriblement mauvais. Un point positif ? Olivier a réussi à arrêter tous les tirs de Marcus. Sans doute pourquoi un magnifique sourire illumine mon visage.

C'est déjà la mie novembre et le froid me fait sautiller sur place. Le nez au fond de mon écharpe, j'observe le match de cette tribune verte et argent où je déteste absolument tout le monde. Dumbledore a officiellement déclaré que les photos étaient fausses, mais ça n'a rien changé. Les gens ne sont pas si dupes. Ils savent au fond… Surtout McDonald. Dès qu'elle a vu ces photos, elle a senti que c'était la vérité et depuis elle fait simplement comme si je n'avais jamais existé et Olivier non plus.

Dès le lendemain de cette histoire, j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père, m'annonçant que le mariage aurait lieu entre noël et la nouvelle année. Depuis, je déteste la nuit. Je déteste toutes ces nuits où je suis loin d'Olivier et qui donnent lieu à un nouveau jour, me rapprochant toujours plus de cet instant fatidique. Me marier… Il me semble que c'est hier encore que me voir marier avec Marcus ne me faisait simplement ni chaud ni froid. Mais voilà, il y a eu ce rouge et or et son idée stupide d'apprendre à se connaître. Sans ça au fond, le jeu ne serait resté qu'un jeu. Devrais-je l'en remercier ou plutôt souhaiter sa mort ? Dilemme difficile en fait. Je pourrais peut-être être hypothétiquement heureuse sans ça aujourd'hui.

Une vague de hués s'empare de nos gradins tandis que je reste tout sourire. Olivier a encore arrêté un tir de Marcus. Je peux voir d'ici qu'il est ivre de rage…

**PDV Olivier** – Terrain de Quidditch

Flint me jette un regard qui exprime toute la frustration du monde. C'est excellent. Je compte bien ne laisser aucun de ses shoots passer les anneaux et même si c'était déjà comme ça avant, j'ai une motivation en plus aujourd'hui. _Si tu le laisses marquer le moindre petit point cette année, tu vas le regretter Dubois ! _Elle m'avait dit ces paroles alors qu'elle venait de se faire éjecter de l'équipe et je compte bien réaliser son souhait. Tu ne marqueras pas avec moi cette année Flint. Un sourire suffisant se tend sur mon visage en réponse à son air colérique et je me concentre à nouveau sur la partie.

Plus le temps passe, plus les Serpentards sont agressifs. Les filles ont du mal, les cognards sont de plus en plus dangereux et je reçois de plus en plus de lancés. Je n'arrive pas à tous les arrêter, mais ceux de Flint, oui, et ça le rend d'autant plus furieux. Avec tout ce qui se passe sur le terrain, je n'ai pas le temps de tout voir. Je n'ai pas la chance de tout prévoir. C'est peut-être parce que son acte fut très inconsidéré. Je ne sais d'où il est arrivé comme ça, mais je sais qu'il avait un objectif très clair en tête. Moi. Je n'invente rien, poussé par je ne sais qu'elle idée stupide, Marcus Flint me fonce droit dessus et je ne m'en rends compte que trop tard. Que lorsque je peux le regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Que lorsqu'il ne me reste plus qu'à serrer les dents et encaisser le choc.

**PDV Sissy** – Terrain de Quidditch

Le temps est comme suspendu. L'image s'est arrêtée au moment où ils se sont percutés. Leur chute est floue et ma respiration s'arrête sans que je ne le réalise. Je peux vaguement les voir, à la fois à vouloir reprendre le contrôle de leur balai et à faire tomber l'autre du sien. Marcus en est à ce point pour gagner ? Il en est à faire des choses aussi dangereuses juste pour prouver qu'il est le plus fort ? Ça n'a plus le moindre sens, il est complètement fou !

Et quand je reprends mes esprits, je réalise que je suis dans les escaliers des gradins, à les dévaler aussi vite que je le peux. J'entends des acclamations, des encouragements. Je devine qu'ils se battent. Et je ne peux que le constater une fois arrivée sur la pelouse du terrain. Ils sont là, au loin, les mains au collet de l'autre, à se regarder avec une haine facilement palpable. Je cours à nouveau. Le jeu a été arrêté, les joueurs et Bibine sont déjà autour d'eux à tenter de les arrêter, mais rien n'y fait.

Je m'immisce entre les jumeaux turbulents, les séparants pour passer. Olivier et Marcus sont sur le point de se jeter encore l'un sur l'autre, mais je me pose pile entre les deux. Résultat, ils s'arrêtent dans leur geste.

- Mais vous êtes fous tous les deux, s'exclame Bibine. Ce terrain ne serre pas à régler vos comptes ! Vous allez avoir une longue retenue, soyez-en sûr !

- C'est lui qui…

- Je ne veux rien entendre Monsieur Dubois ! Retenue, tous les deux et vous êtes expulsés de ce match. Tous les deux !

Olivier n'ajoute rien, ravalant simplement sa colère. Et tandis qu'il s'éloigne vers les vestiaires, tout comme Marcus, une petite chose froide se pose sur mon nez. Un simple flocon de neige. Le premier de l'année. Mais il ne sera pas le dernier.

Tandis que je rejoins Olivier aux vestiaires maintenant que le match est terminé et que je sais qu'il est seul, il en tombe des centaines. J'entre dans le bureau, il est là, les bras croisés à fixer le vide. Il doit être furieux d'avoir été expulsé à cause de Marcus. Les images de cette autre fois où je l'avais rejoint après le match opposant nos équipes me reviennent en tête et un sourire glisse sur mes lèvres alors que je répète l'opération, allant m'asseoir sur le bureau, tout juste devant lui.

Sa lèvre inférieure est fendue et la blessure est légèrement bleuie. Quand est-ce que Marcus apprendra que se servir de ses poings et de la force n'avance à rien ? Sans doute jamais…

- Je ne l'ai pas vu arrivé, s'explique Olivier.

- Je sais.

- Il m'a provoqué.

- C'est typique.

- Et j'ai riposté comme un gamin !

Voilà ce qui le met réellement hors de lui. Simplement parce qu'il a embarqué dans son jeu, parce que Marcus lui a fait faire ce qu'il voulait. Je m'avance un peu, posant mes pieds de chaque côté de ses cuisses, comme la dernière fois. Je prends ses mains, les attirant sur mes jambes et je plante mon regard dans le sien.

- C'est ça qui te met en colère ?

- Oui ! Je ne devrais pas faire ça, me laisser emporter aussi facilement juste à cause de lui.

- Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, voyons.

- Ça lui donne raison et j'ai horreur de ça.

Je quitte le bureau, m'assoyant sur lui, entourant son cou de mes bras, appuyant mon front contre le sien et fermant doucement les yeux.

- J'ai bien aimé, moi, que tu lui tapes dessus.

Je peux l'entendre rire légèrement et un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je recule un peu la tête pour le regarder de nouveau. Voilà, il est un peu moins en colère maintenant. Bien. Je n'aime pas voir son front plissé par l'emportement.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment.

- Oh, tu pourrais me remercier alors.

- Mais j'y compte bien.

Mon sourire s'élargit, je reste dans son regard sombre encore quelques secondes et finalement je l'embrasse doucement pour ne pas lui faire davantage mal à la lèvre blessée.

**PDV Olivier** – Vestiaires

Je suis toujours autant énervé contre Flint et contre moi-même surtout, mais de sa seule présence, Sissy arrive à calmer cette tempête qui gronde en moi. Ses baisers sont volages, attentionnés. Rien à voir avec la presse qu'elle avait cette autre fois où nous nous sommes abandonnés à ce même endroit. Tant de choses sont arrivées depuis. Tant d'épreuves à avoir surmontées. Tant de changements…

Ses mains prodiguent de douces caresses et, m'éveillant lentement d'un rêve, je laisse mes pensées pour lui répondre. Si souvent mes mains ont parcouru son corps et pourtant chaque fois est comme la première fois. Tout son être appel le mien d'une manière indescriptible et je crois qu'il en a toujours été ainsi. Depuis ce fameux jour où je la vis pour la première fois dans le train. Sept ans déjà depuis ce moment…

- Oli…

Les vêtements tombent éparses suite à son murmure. Comme chaque fois que nous sommes réunis, le monde se referme pour ne plus exister. Qu'est-ce qu'une expulsion, qu'est-ce qu'une retenue, qu'est-ce qu'une lèvre fendue si je peux avoir le loisir d'être au plus profond d'elle et de son âme ? Rien, c'est bien exact. Tout ça, et bien plus encore, en vaut la peine si je peux être en symbiose avec elle l'espace d'une seconde.

**PDV Marcus** – Vestiaires

Ils sont là, se fichant du monde entier, se pensant seuls. Mais ils ne le sont pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent ? Que je suis taré à ce point ? Que je ne sais pas quand elle revient de ces moments passés avec lui ? Elle empeste son odeur, elle empeste le bien être, elle empeste l'amour… à chaque fois.

D'ici, je peux voir son visage se torde sous le plaisir. Ça me tue. Cet enfoiré avait raison. Elle est si belle. Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'abandonner de la sorte. Je n'ai jamais vu cette étincelle dans son regard. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Tant pis, ça n'a plus d'importance. Bientôt elle ne sera qu'à moi.

Je suis sur le point de m'en aller et voilà que je l'entends. Sa voix. Celle dont il parlait aussi. Ce doux gémissement qui invite à plus. Cette lente supplication qui n'est qu'une torture pour les oreilles. Ce son qui pousse à lui offrir l'absolu sans la moindre hésitation.

Mais il ne gagnera pas. Je suis son fiancé. Je suis celui que son père estime. Je suis celui qui l'aura au détour. Profitez bien, tout ça est bientôt terminé !

**PDV Olivier** – Poudlard Express

La neige tombe à gros flocons depuis le début de la journée. Là, sur cette banquette du train, je serre Sissy contre moi depuis que nous sommes installés. Je redoute autant qu'elle le moment où le train sonnera son arriver et où nous devrons nous séparer. La tête contre la fenêtre, j'observe cette pluie blanche qui rend tout immaculé sur son passage. Si seulement elle pouvait faire la même chose sur la vie de Sissy. D'une simple neige, rendre sa vie aussi belle et unique qu'un flocon.

L'espoir fait partie de ma nature, mais je ressens de plus en plus le poids de l'inutilité. Je ne peux pas moi-même aller voir son père et le supplier d'annuler ce mariage. Elle seule le peut et elle s'y résigne avec tellement de fatalité que ça me retourne l'estomac. Pourquoi as-tu si peu confiance en toi amour ?

**PDV Sissy** – Poudlard Express

Les yeux fermés, je suis bercée par le mouvement régulier du train. Là, dans ses bras, appuyée contre son cœur, j'en écoute attentivement chaque battement pour les ancrer au plus profond de ma mémoire. Je respire tranquillement son odeur, je prends le temps de tout garder en moi.

Mon esprit se vide. Je ne veux rien penser, sinon à lui. Je ne veux rien voir, sinon son visage. Je ne veux rien entendre, sinon son cœur battre. Ce qui arrive changera-t-il vraiment quelque chose ? Ce mariage m'éloignera-t-il vraiment d'Olivier ? Une fois de retour à l'école, rien ne sera changer sinon l'anneau que je porte au doigt. Mais ensuite ? Quand cette année sera terminée ? C'est bien plus ça qui m'effraie que de devoir me marier avec un autre. Ne pas le voir tous les jours, c'est ce qui fait naître ce manque en moi. Ce vide que lui seul sait combler…

Le temps est passé si vite. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu s'arrêter ? Je lui ai demandé tellement de fois. Trop de fois, j'ai souhaité arrêter le temps, mais il ne cesse jamais. Si cruel de poursuivre sa course infinie alors que pour nous, il est si court et tellement vite passé.

À cette même date, il y a un an exactement, je pensais encore que ce mariage était tellement loin et le voilà si près maintenant. C'est si injuste. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de choisir ma vie ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas choisir avec qui la partager ? Le monde sorcier est-il si archaïque pour que les enfants ne puissent décider eux-mêmes ? Certes, dix-sept ans, cela est jeune pour décider d'une vie entière, mais la certitude est si forte. Je le sens inscrit au plus profond de mon être. Mon corps tout entier ne crie que son nom.

Olivier. Si je le pouvais, je passerais des dizaines de vies à tes côtés. Chacune d'elle serait insuffisante pour me lasser de toi…

**PDV Olivier** – Poudlard Express

Je peux voir Londres se profiler à l'horizon. Nous serons bientôt à la gare. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes maintenant. Je resserre mon étreinte. Je ne veux pas la laisser partir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me glisse encore entre les doigts.

- Je t'aime Sissy.

Les mots m'ont échappé avec tant de facilité. Comme si je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle oublie. Comme pour être bien certain qu'elle sache tout ce qu'elle représente pour moi. Elle se redresse lentement avec un sourire si doux qu'elle donne l'impression d'être un ange.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Elle pose une main sur ma joue, traçant son contour pour je ne sais quelle raison et finalement elle se rapproche pour m'embrasser. Là où d'ordinaire, elle arrive à me faire oublier tant de choses, cette fois, rien n'y fait. Ce mariage me révulse. Je la repousse lentement en tenant son visage entre mes mains. Mes yeux se plongent dans les siens. Je ne lui ai jamais dit directement ce que je m'apprête à lui dire. Mais je ne peux garder le silence plus longtemps. Jamais je n'aurai la chance de lui faire cette supplication à nouveau.

- S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça.

- Oli…

- Ne l'épouse pas.

- Quel autre choix ai-je ?

- De dire non ! C'est ta vie Sissy, ne la gâche pas pour ton père.

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle riposte comme elle l'a toujours fait, mais rien ne sort de sa bouche. Elle reste suspendue à mon regard avant de m'embrasser à nouveau avec plus d'urgence. Le train siffle. Nous voilà à destination. Les gens s'accumulent dans les couloirs. Le train ralentit. Mais nous restons là, l'un contre l'autre. Jusqu'à la dernière minute. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde…

**PDV Sissy** – Manoir Higgs

Cet endroit fut toujours symbole d'ennui et de froideur. Aujourd'hui encore plus que jamais. La nuit est tombée depuis des heures. Je ne suis pas descendue dîner. Je suis restée là, à ma fenêtre, depuis mon arrivé. La neige tombe toujours. _S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça._ Je revois son visage à cet instant. Si suppliant. Tellement anéanti. J'aurais tant voulu lui accorder son souhait. J'aurais tant voulu lui sourire, lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. C'est ce que je veux toujours…

Les flocons tombent sans se soucier du reste du monde, allant là où bon leur semble. J'ai envie de faire comme eux. J'ai envie de m'évader de cette prison aussi luxueuse peut-elle être. J'ai envie de m'envoler et de tomber où je le souhaite comme tous ces petits points blancs.

_C'est ta vie Sissy, ne la gâche pas pour ton père._ Il a tellement raison. J'en ai assez de lui obéir. Je ne veux pas épouser Marcus. Je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus dans cette maison. Je ne veux pas être loin d'Olivier encore une seconde !

Je me lève, quittant la fenêtre et ouvre en grand ma penderie qui fait pratiquement la taille d'une chambre normale. Mais tous ces vêtements hautes coutures, je m'en fou. Je ne veux qu'une chose. Mon balai. Une fois en main, je retourne à la fenêtre, regardant encore quelques secondes ces flocons qui appellent à la liberté…

**PDV Olivier** – Maison Dubois

- Olivier chéri, tu comptes rester dans cette salle de bain encore combien de temps ?

- Je sors, ça va…

Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, mais je quitte tout de même la salle de bain. Ma mère sait que quelque chose ne va pas avec moi. Je le vois à sa manière de m'observer. De chercher des réponses dans mon regard qui est fuyant.

- Si on t'ennui autant, fallait pas te donner la peine de revenir pour les fêtes, rigole une voix.

- La ferme !

Rachel, ma cousine… Son père et ma mère étaient frère et sœur. Je dis étaient parce que les parents de Rachel sont morts dans un accident de la route il y a déjà dix ans. Ma mère venant d'une famille moldue, Rachel n'est pas une sorcière, mais elle connaît notre monde. Elle trouve ça « cool » de nous voir faire nos petits tours, mais je sais qu'au fond, ça la gêne un peu. Surtout quand elle veut inviter de ses amis à la maison. Ma mère et moi ça va, on a l'habitude, mais mon père, venant d'une famille à 100% sorcière a beaucoup de mal et fini toujours par provoquer l'embarra. Et je ne parle même pas de la catastrophe chaque fois qu'il essaie d'utiliser un élément de notre cuisine.

- Pourquoi t'es autant de mauvaise humeur cousin ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- C'est une fille ?

- Tais-toi !

- C'est bien une fille.

- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi ?

Ma cousine est le type même du garçon manqué. Elle ne s'habille pas du tout d'une manière féminine et elle n'a que des amis garçons. Je ne sais pas si c'est une forme de protection pour elle. Depuis la mort de ses parents, elle ne le dit pas, mais je sais qu'elle a peur de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Du coup, elle préfère se plonger dans des amitiés peu sérieuses.

- Elle s'appelle comment ?

- Ce n'était pas Natalie, coupe mon père.

Je soupire. Bien planqué derrière la gazette du sorcier, il sait parfaitement bien que Natalie et moi c'est terminé. Il ne sait pas comment, mais bon, je doute que la manière dont nous nous sommes quittés soit réellement importante.

- P'pa, je ne suis plus avec Natalie depuis octobre !

- Tu l'as encore dans la peau ? Demande Rachel.

- Non !

Elle s'assoie tranquillement sur le canapé à côté de mon père alors que je me laisse carrément tomber dans un fauteuil. Ils me parlent de ça depuis moins d'une minute et j'en ai déjà assez.

- Alors c'est une autre fille, poursuit Rachel.

- Arrête de d'obstiner, je dirai rien du tout.

- T'es moche cousin. Refuser de me parler comme ça, alors qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis un bail.

- Il est tard, tu devrais pas aller dormir toi ?

- Je suis aussi vieille que toi Oli !

- J'ai quand même un mois d'avance sur toi.

Elle tire la langue comme une gamine. Je ris. Je devrais la remercier pour ça. Son attitude si décontractée, si impulsive. Elle arrive à me donner le sourire alors que je le croyais mort à l'instant où Sissy a quitté ma vue sur le quai de la gare.

- Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de vous chamailler. Olivier vient tout juste de rentrer et déjà c'est la guerre.

- C'est notre façon de s'aimer, ironise Rachel.

Des coups sont frappés à la porte, plongeant la maison dans le silence. Il est passé minuit et la seule raison pour laquelle on est tous encore debout c'est que je viens juste de rentrer. Qui ça peut bien être ? Mais je n'ai pas fini d'y penser que Rachel est déjà debout et va jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvre un peu pour jeter un oeil.

- Oh… Je sais pas qui c'est, mais à la tenue… Oli, c'est pour toi.

Je fronce les sourcils. Pour moi ? Rachel ouvre la porte toute grande et l'image que j'aperçois me fige comme si on m'avait congelé sur place. Sur mon porche, grelottante de froid, trempée par la neige qui a fondu sur elle, les lèvres bleues, le regard un peu perdu…

- Sissy ?

Je déglutis, sortant finalement de ma transe et je me lève du fauteuil pour rejoindre Rachel à la porte. Rien ne prend forme dans mon esprit. Comme si je n'arrive pas à réaliser totalement que Sissy est réellement devant moi, chez moi.

- Mais ne reste pas dehors ma pauvre chérie, s'exclame ma mère. Entre vite ou tu vas tomber malade !

Je secoue la tête, me forçant à réagir et je pose une main dans le dos de Sissy pour l'inviter à entrer. Je lui prends son balai, le posant contre le mur. Je n'ose rien dire de peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.

- Elle n'est pas de ta maison, remarque mon père en retournant à son journal.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, ajoute ma mère, ça ne change pas qu'on ne laisse pas une pauvre fille dans le froid comme ça !

Je n'ai toujours rien dit que ma mère entraîne déjà Sissy qui ne parle pas non plus vers la salle de bain. Je l'entends lui proposer un bain pour la réchauffer et je sens un coup de coude se planter dans mon estomac.

- Aïeuh !

- C'est elle non ? Demande Rachel.

- La ferme.

- Je le savais, sourit-elle. Juste à ta tête quand tu l'as vu, je le savais !

Je soupire à nouveau. Elle va me pomper l'air encore combien de temps avant que je puisse assimiler une bonne fois pour toute que Sissy se trouve bel et bien dans ma maison ?


	10. Chapter 10

Encore une fois merci pour vos commentaires =)

Et bonne lecture à tous! ^_^

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Autre Vie, Autres Moeurs

-Septième Année-

**PDV Sissy** – Maison Dubois

Je suis plongée jusqu'au cou dans ce bain depuis bientôt une heure et je me sens totalement réchauffée maintenant. La mère d'Olivier est adorable. Je vois que c'est d'elle qu'il tient toute cette gentillesse. Et je me sens en sécurité ici. Cette maison, quoi que bien étrange, est si accueillante. Partout autour de moi, je sens l'odeur caractéristique d'Olivier. C'est si bon. Ça fait taire toutes mes peurs. Je suis contente d'être ici. Mais je ne compte pas rester dans ce bain indéfiniment. Alors j'en sors, je me sèche rapidement et j'enfile les vêtements secs que la mère d'Olivier a déposés pour moi. Un large t-shirt et un vieux jogging. Ce n'est pas aussi élégant que ce que j'ai l'habitude de mettre pour dormir, mais je ne suis pas ici pour faire la fine bouche.

Je sors de la salle de bain pour tomber nez à nez avec une adolescente. Celle qui m'a ouvert. Qui est-elle ? Ça me frappe tout à coup… Elle me regarde, comme si j'étais une bête bizarre, une race animale qu'elle voyait pour la première fois.

-Je vois pas comment tu arrives à le faire tourner en bourrique.

-Il suffit de savoir par où…

-Rach' tu peux pas faire comme les vieux et aller te coucher ? Coupe Olivier.

Elle soupire et s'éloigne dans le couloir, montant finalement les escaliers et j'entends une porte se refermer. Je tourne les yeux sur Olivier, arquant un sourcil.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu t'apprêtais à lui dire.

Je souris légèrement, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire. Il voudra des explications, forcément. Mais comment lui expliquer quelque chose que je ne comprends pas moi-même ? Je suis partie comme ça, sur un coup de tête et tout mon corps s'est dirigé vers lui, tout simplement. J'ose finalement poser mes yeux dans les siens. Il est souriant. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un sourire aussi beau sur son visage. Il ne dit pas le moindre mot pour commencer. Il me serre d'abord contre lui et je me laisse aller à cette étreinte tant désirée depuis l'instant où nous nous sommes quittés.

-Je suis content que tu sois ici plutôt que là-bas…

Mes bras se resserrent autour de sa taille et je ferme les yeux. Cette disparition mettra sans doute le monde sorcier sans dessus dessous, mais je m'en fiche. Ce soir, j'ai l'impression que rien ne pèse sur mes épaules. Que rien de non désirer n'approche. Je me sens si bien.

-On va me chercher…

-On ne te trouvera pas ici, assure Olivier.

Sa réponse m'enchante et je me demande si tout ceci n'est pas un rêve. Un si doux rêve. Toutes les vacances de noël, avec Olivier. Finalement, peut-être que cette fête n'est pas si détestable que ça. Un plus grand sourire naît sur mon visage, mais même lui ne le voit pas. Cacher dans ses bras, j'ai la tête contre son cœur. C'est tellement mieux d'entendre ses battements que de les imaginer.

-Aller vient, il est tard…

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, mais je peux y sentir toute la joie d'un enfant devant une montagne de présents. Il me prend doucement la main et me conduit jusqu'à sa chambre. C'est petit et simple, comme toute sa maison, mais c'est tellement confortable. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, je ne suis pas dégoûtée par la personne qui partage mon lit, je n'ai pas à attendre que le temps passe pour finalement me sauver, non. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité, je dors d'un sommeil profond, doux et apaisant.

**PDV Olivier** – Maison Dubois

Le soleil me chatouille le visage, mais je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux. Je ne veux pas que tout ceci soit un rêve. Je ne veux pas m'être endormi et réaliser que Sissy n'est pas vraiment ici avec moi. Mais malgré moi, mon corps m'indique qu'il n'y a rien près de moi. Que du vide. Ai-je vraiment rêvé ? C'est avec un soupire profond que j'ouvre finalement les yeux. Ce rêve avait l'air si vrai. Je peux sentir son parfum… Un rêve si réaliste…

Je finis par me lever et descend à la cuisine. Je peux entendre ma mère qui semble expliquer je ne sais trop quoi. Et quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, je constate, ça n'était pas un rêve. Elle est là. Dans ses vêtements de la veille, à observer le micro-onde d'une manière très intriguée, ma mère lui expliquant sommairement comment ça fonctionne.

-Ah, tu es enfin levé paresseux ! S'exclame ma mère.

Je ne réagis pas trop tandis que Sissy quitte le micro-onde du regard pour planter ses yeux d'océan sur moi. Elle sourit. Un sourire si simple, si franc, sans la moindre trace de problème. J'aime ce sourire. Il y a longtemps déjà qu'il ne s'était pas trouvé sur son beau visage. Ma mère nous observe et finalement quitte la cuisine, devinant sans doute qu'elle est de trop. Sissy détourne le regard, comme si elle était gênée. Impossible, Sissy n'est pas quelqu'un de timide.

-C'est bizarre tous ces trucs.

Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres. Elle n'est pas timide, elle ne sait tout simplement pas quoi dire. Mais Sissy reste Sissy. Il faut toujours qu'elle ait quelque chose à dire, même si ce n'est rien du tout.

-Tu t'y feras. Mais n'essaie pas de t'en servir sans la présence d'un initié.

Ma réponse la fait rire et ce son est si doux à mon oreille, je sens que jamais je ne pourrai m'en lasser. Je contourne l'îlot central de la cuisine pour me rendre au frigo. J'ai affreusement faim, comme tous les matins. Je mets la main sur un muffin au chocolat et quand je referme la porte du frigo, Sissy est assise sur le comptoir juste à côté, balançant ses jambes nues dans le vide.

-Ta mère a dit qu'il faudrait aller faire du shoping… J'ai essayé de lui dire que c'était pas nécessaire, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas passer des jours dans cette tenue, contredit la voix de ma mère du living.

Je secoue simplement la tête, m'approchant de Sissy qui s'amuse à frapper l'arrière de mes genoux avec ses pieds, pendant que je mords dans mon muffin. Je prends le temps de mastiquer un peu, mais je réponds quand même avec la bouche pleine.

-Tu n'as pas le choix alors. Quand ma mère décide quelque chose, y'a rien pour la faire changer d'avis.

-Je vois.

Un petit sourire malicieux s'incruste alors sur son visage et elle attrape le bas de mon t-shirt pour m'attirer vers elle. J'arque un sourcil intrigué. Elle tend une main, passant son pouce sur le coin de ma bouche. Du chocolat…

-Je ne te savais pas si porc en mangeant Dubois, rigole-t-elle en portant son pouce à sa bouche pour en manger le chocolat.

-Ça n'arrive pas si souvent, tu sauras.

J'arbore une mine vexée, prenant une autre bouchée de mon muffin tandis qu'elle se paie ouvertement ma tête. Heureusement que cette mine joyeuse sur son visage est tout simplement adorable, sans quoi il lui en coûterait de rire de moi comme ça ! Je termine mon muffin au moment où ma mère revient dans la cuisine, mains sur les hanches. Hum, ça sent le retard…

-Il est presque onze heures du matin jeunes gens. Alors pour ces courses, il faudrait peut-être y aller, si on ne veut pas revenir au petit matin.

-Oui chef.

Je lui glisse un salut militaire alors que Sissy éclate simplement de rire en me voyant faire. Ma mère quitte la cuisine en secouant la tête de désespoir et moi je reste sur ce son. Son rire est une si belle mélodie. D'un geste vif, je me saisis d'elle, lui arrachant un cri de surprise, pour la soulever et la porter vers l'extérieur de la cuisine.

-Aller, une autre chose à savoir sur ma mère, elle a horreur qu'on la contredise !

-Suffisait de le dire au lieu de me filer une crise cardiaque.

-Ah, mais juste te le dire aurait été moins amusant.

Elle me tire la langue comme une gamine, s'accrochant finalement à mes épaules. C'est un moment tout simple et tout bête, mais sincèrement, je commençais à douter qu'un moment pareil puisse nous arriver un jour…

**PDV Sissy** – Centre Commercial

Cet endroit est immense et horrible. Des gamins partout qui piaillent et qui chignent parce qu'ils n'ont pas le cadeau qu'ils voulaient, des cruches toutes excitées qui courent dans tous les sens parce qu'elles doivent choisir le présent parfait pour leur copain… C'est horrible tout simplement horrible. Je les pensais civilisés moi ces gens là. Je me trompais…

-Sissy, essaie au moins de ne pas avoir la tête d'une extra-terrestre.

-Han ?

Je tourne la tête vers Olivier. Il semble trouver la chose très amusante. Ça n'est pas si amusant. Cet endroit est étrange. Sa maison, ça va, mais ça… Insupportable ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici d'abord ? On aurait pas pu aller dans un endroit sorcier ? Je sens sa main se glisser dans la mienne et il m'entraîne à la suite de sa mère qui va d'un endroit à l'autre, commentant un peu tout ce qu'elle voit pour finalement dire que ça ne me convient pas. Là-dessus, je suis parfaitement d'accord, il est hors de question que je porte ces trucs ! Mais malgré que je déteste cet endroit, sentir les doigts d'Olivier entre les miens alors que nous sommes en public est loin d'être une chose désagréable. Si seulement tout pouvait être aussi facile.

Mais je doute bien que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les choses ne se compliquent. Je suis partie de chez moi sans le moindre mot. J'ai fui le mariage et tout ce qu'il comporte. Mon père doit être totalement furieux à l'heure qu'il est. Probable aussi qu'il compte les secondes qui lui restent pour me retrouver avant ce mariage. Que ce passera-t-il pour les Dubois lorsqu'on me retrouvera chez eux ?

Si Olivier pouvait se glisser dans ma tête à cet instant, il ne serait pas content de mon manque d'optimisme, mais que veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas une serpentarde pour rien. Je n'ai ni son courage, ni son espoir inébranlable. Sans quoi, il y aurait longtemps que je me serais rebellée contre mon père, contre Marcus…

Pourtant, un regard vers lui et je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Même si tout se poursuit sur cette note de mariage, même si tout s'aggrave, ce temps que j'ai avec lui, là et tout de suite, je ne le regrette pas et je sais au plus profond de moi que je ne le regretterai jamais.

**PDV Marcus **– Manoir Higgs

Elle a disparu ! J'ai reçu une missive il y a quelques minutes à peine. Sissy est absolument introuvable. Un instant plus tard, je me trouvais au manoir de ma future épouse pour constater de mes yeux le brouhaha qui y régnait pour la retrouver. Des elfes de maisons accourent de toutes parts en hurlant des « Miss Higgs » suraigus qui ont tôt fait de me donner la migraine.

Elle n'est plus là, mais je sais parfaitement où elle est. Ça crève les yeux qu'elle a décidé de rejoindre cette plaie de Dubois. Mais lui, où peut-il bien être ? Ce n'est pas une chose sur laquelle je me suis attardé durant ces sept dernières années. Où vit-il ? Il ne serait pas bien difficile de le découvrir si je mêlais mes parents et les Higgs à mon intuition seulement je préfère me débrouiller seul. Lorsque je la retrouverai, elle verra ce que coûte son idiotie !

**PDV** **Sissy** – Maison Dubois

J'ai toujours cru que Noël signifiait un bal ennuyant où le sujet principal de conversation se résume à qui est la plus magnifique dans sa robe de soirée. Pourtant, une fois encore, Olivier me prouve que je me trompais amèrement.

Assise à l'écart des conversations, je l'observe, lui et sa famille. Ils discutent. Ils rient. Il n'y a pas de somptueuse réception. Pas de tenue au prix exorbitant. Pas de protocole. Pas de manière inutile. Juste des gens. Des gens ensembles qui s'amusent.

Et c'est là que je me dis que je pourrais facilement trouver mon bonheur ici. Avec lui. Parmi ces gens simples qui ne s'en font pas avec des histoires de sang et d'argent.

Son regard croise le mien et son sourire en fait naître un sur mon visage. Il semble si heureux que j'en oubli les nuages sombres qui nous attendent. Je sais que ça finira par arriver. Marcus n'est pas si stupide. Il a sans doute appris ma disparition. Il sait sans aucun doute également vers qui je suis allée. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'il sache où venir me chercher.

Oliver s'avance vers moi. Sa mine reste enjouée, mais démontre un petit trait moralisateur.

-Tu sais, Noël en famille ne serre pas à rester seule dans son coin !

-Mais ce n'est pas ma famille.

Et même si ça l'était, je resterais probablement à l'écart. Pourtant, ma réponse ne le satisfait pas. Il m'oblige à quitter mon cocon de solitude pour me joindre aux autres. Il me présente toutes ces personnes une par une. Leur naturel et leur simplicité me gagnent. La soirée m'emporte et me fait tout oublier.

Mes parents. Marcus. Le mariage. Tout quitte mon esprit et il ne reste plus que cette sensation d'être à ma place. De me trouver dans un endroit où je ne suis coincée d'aucune sorte. Ici, avec eux, je peux être et faire ce que je veux.

Je croyais ce sentiment possible uniquement avec Olivier. Maintenant je sais. Ce n'était seulement impossible qu'avec ma famille et leur club de sang pur.

**PDV Marcus** – Maison Dubois

L'envie d'arracher cette écervelée à ce rassemblement ne me manque pas. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour découvrir de moi-même où se trouve la maison de Dubois et ce que je vois ne me surprend pas. Petite maison. Petit terrain. Quartier minable. Rien ici ne donne envie d'y rester.

Alors pourquoi un tel sourire illumine son visage ? Elle est là, parmi ces gens. Elle semble un poisson dans l'eau. Comment quelque chose de si risible peut la faire briller ? Pourquoi est-ce toujours avec lui qu'elle est si belle ?

La jalousie me ronge et me consume pendant que je les observe discrètement d'une fenêtre. Elle m'appartient. Tout son être, toute son âme ne devraient être qu'à moi !

Mais me départir de cette vue pour reprendre mon bien m'est impossible. Je reste là, dans le froid de cette nuit de noël et je l'observe. Si belle. Si rayonnante.

Ceci n'est pas un abandon. Non. Seulement une trêve accordée l'espace d'un soir. Elle est si différente que je veux l'observer encore. Mais je ne perds pas mon objectif de vu. Elle est mon objectif et j'arrive toujours à mes fins.

**PDV Olivier** – Maison Dubois

Les jours de noël ont toujours été mes préférés. Après une soirée pleine de rires, vient un jour lent. Comme si le temps lui-même décidait de ralentir pour que la magie de ce jour dur un peu plus encore.

Elle était si belle ce matin alors que je la regardais dormir. Elle est plus belle encore à cet instant, dehors sous cette pluie fine de flocons timides. Ses joues rougies. Ces flocons qui brillent dans ses boucles brunes. Cette malice dans ses yeux.

Le choc d'une boule de neige contre ma tête me sort pourtant de ma transe. Le rire cristallin de Sissy m'indique que ce choc provient de sa seule initiative. Mais comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir ? Moi qui ne peux strictement rien lui reprocher.

Mais bien que je ne puisse rien lui reprocher, je reproche tout de même beaucoup de choses à certaines personnes. Et il faut, par une malédiction que je ne saurais expliquer, que celui à qui j'en reproche le plus apparaisse subitement parmi nous.

Flint. Si je suis au beau milieu d'un rêve, alors il vient de se transformer en cauchemar. Le rire de Sissy est aussitôt disparu. Elle se rapproche instinctivement de moi et me voilà entre eux. Je suis maintenant la seule barrière qui puisse protéger Sissy de ce fou.

-L'escapade est terminée Sissy, on rentre !

-Je ne veux pas !

-Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis !

Comment peut-on agir de la sorte avec une personne qui nous est aussi chère ? Comment peut-on désirer au point de détruire ce qu'on ne peut posséder ? Je ne comprendrai probablement jamais, mais l'heure n'est pas vraiment à la réflexion.

-Elle ne veut pas de toi Flint, combien de fois te faudra-t-il pour le comprendre ?

-Oh, mais je le comprends très bien. Seulement, ce n'est pas une question de bon vouloir. Tu as assez plongé ta famille dans l'embarra Sissy, rentre sans faire d'histoire.

Je sens ses petits doigts serrer mon manteau dans mon dos. On ne se débarrasse pas si facilement de ses origines et de la manière dont nous fûmes élevés. Pourtant, je la sais déterminée à résister. Elle n'aurait jamais fugué de chez-elle sinon.

Son inaction agace Flint, ça se voit à ses gestes qui deviennent plus brusque. À sa voix qui devient plus impatiente.

-Tu sais parfaitement que ça ne serre à rien de lutter ! On va se marier, quoi que tu dises ou quoi que tu fasses ! Arrête tes idioties et vient. Je parlerai avec ton père.

Elle ne bouge toujours pas, mais sa résistance faiblie, je peux le sentir… Je dois faire quelque chose.

**PDV Sissy** – Maison Dubois.

Ça devait arriver. Tous les rêves ont une fin, même les plus beaux. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Pourtant, ce qui m'enrage le plus n'est pas sa présence ici. Non. Je sais qu'il a raison. Je suis condamnée à l'épouser, il le sait tout aussi bien que moi. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire possible sinon celui de mourir. Mais bien que je serais libérée de Marcus, je serais séparée d'Olivier…

Et une fois de plus, Marcus glisse un argument de poids. Mon père. Sans Marcus pour l'adoucir je ne sais vraiment pas jusqu'où il irait pour me faire retenir la leçon. De plus, ce qu'il ne dit pas, et que nous savons tous les deux, est que si ça continue sur cette voie… Olivier aura des ennuis. Je ne veux surtout pas ça.

Je suis sur le point d'abdiquer. De faire un pas dans sa direction. Pourtant, le gardien rouge et or qui faire battre mon cœur s'avance avant moi. Je ne lui ai jamais vu un air si déterminé sur le visage.

-Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps Flint.

Je ne peux prononcer le moindre mot que déjà Marcus hausse les épaules, désinvolte, avant d'écraser son poing contre la mâchoire d'Olivier. Ce dernier n'attend pas bien plus longtemps pour lui rendre la pareille.

Il fut un temps où regarder deux hommes en venir aux poings rien que pour moi m'aurais rendue fière du pouvoir que je peux avoir sur la gente masculine. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Je ne veux pas que ça dégénère. Je ne veux pas qu'Olivier soit davantage blessé.

Il réside cependant un certain problème. Comment les séparer ? Je ne suis pas folle. Moi qui tente de séparer ces deux joueurs de quidditch bien entraînés ? Il ne faut pas espérer être soudainement possédée d'une force extraordinaire !

Mais je leur hurle tout de même d'arrêter les frais. Qui sait… Rien n'y fait, bien évidemment. Les hommes ont la faculté de devenir sourd lorsqu'ils se battent pour l'obtention de quelque chose. Moi, en l'occurrence.

Un être intelligent se serait empressé de rentrer à l'intérieur pour chercher de l'aide. Hélas, je dois avoir laissé mon cerveau je ne sais où. Au lieu d'exécuter cette sage idée, je me jette plutôt entre Olivier et Marcus, espérant obtenir le même effet que la dernière fois sur le terrain de quidditch. Ils avaient arrêté les frais à ce moment là.

Cependant, il y avait toute une école pour les regarder et des professeurs pour faire poids d'autorité. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a que moi. Moi qui suit d'ailleurs la raison de cette bagarre. Ce geste ne change évidemment absolument rien.

Non, en fait, je me trompe… Il ne change pas rien… Je dirais même qu'il change absolument tout, mais à cet instant précis où je me sens éjectée de l'espace qui les sépare, je ne le sais pas encore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette chose curieuse que les moldus appellent voiture me cri dessus et puis… Je ne saurais dire en fait.


	11. Chapter 11

Aie aie aie, non je n'étais pas morte! Quoi que vu la publication très irrégulière de cette fic, vous devez avoir l'habitude x_x

Désolé tout de même, ce n'était pas prévu de mettre autant de temps à poster la suite, ça m'est sorti de la tête =.=

Bref, plus que deux chapitres, après celui-ci, avant la fin! Donc, bonne lecture, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

La meilleure chose à faire

-Septième Année-

**PDV Olivier** – Sainte-Mangouste

Dès l'instant où j'ai entendu le klaxon mon cœur a fait trois bons avant de cesser de battre. Bien sûr, Flint n'a pas compris tout de suite. Il lui a fallu du temps pour se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation lorsqu'une voiture vous percute.

Le temps qu'il comprenne et qu'il ait envie d'assassiner le conducteur, j'étais déjà agenouillé près d'elle. Qu'elle ouvre seulement les yeux. Je ne pourrais dire le nombre de fois où j'ai supplié jusqu'à ce que les médicomages n'arrivent.

Maintenant je tourne comme un lion en cage. Tout comme Flint d'ailleurs. Si différents. Incapable d'autre chose que la haine l'un envers l'autre. Et, pourtant, une seule réaction à un même événement. Les choses sont plutôt curieuses lorsqu'on y pense. Mais je n'y pense pas. Je ne pense pas non plus à mon visage et mes poings qui élancent à cause de la bagarre. Je ne pense qu'à elle.

Le temps est long. Je vois les Higgs arrivés. Je peux voir l'air profondément anxieux de Terence. Mais également celui de son père. Ceci confirme ce que je croyais. Malgré la situation peu enviable où nous nous trouvons. Son père l'aime. Il tient à sa fille. Ça crève les yeux.

Alors que les parents Higgs retrouvent Flint et poursuivent leur route pour probablement se rendre à la chambre de Sissy, Terence s'arrête devant moi. Il ne dit pas un mot, commence par me fixer gravement. Bien que je l'ai toujours considéré comme un adversaire et une personne à éviter, je sais qu'il est loin d'être un idiot et j'en ai une fois de plus la preuve.

-Elle était chez toi, pas vrai ?

Je ne prononce pas le moindre mot. C'est inutile. Il sait tirer ses propres conclusions. En voyant le visage de Flint et le mien. Il est évident de savoir ce qui c'est passé.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dissuadée !

Je fronce les sourcils. L'en dissuader ? Alors que je désirais si fort qu'elle empêche ce mariage ? Au contraire ! Mais ça ne semble pas être l'avis de son frère.

-Le meilleur moyen, pour elle, comme pour toi, de ne pas avoir d'ennui est que ce mariage ait lieu.

-Même si elle ne le veut pas ?

-Tu crois quoi ? Que je me suis marié par amour ?

C'est à son tour de froncer les sourcils. Visiblement, les sentiments sont une chose atrocement négligée chez les sangs purs.

-Sissy est promise à Flint, que ça te plaise ou non, depuis même avant sa naissance ! Tu ne pourras pas empêcher ça Dubois.

-C'est stupide.

-Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça. Arrête de lui mettre dans la tête qu'elle peut l'éviter et je ne sais trop quoi d'autre, veux-tu. Elle ne peut pas empêcher ça et je crois que cet accident prouve qu'essayer ne fait qu'empirer les choses.

Bien que je pense dur comme fer que Sissy peut éviter ce mariage si elle le désire, je ne peux m'empêcher de constater qu'il a raison sur ce point. Ça ne fait qu'empirer. Toutes les fois où elle a voulu s'éloigner de Flint, les choses ont empiré.

Abattu par le poids de cette révélation, je m'assoie sans trop le réaliser. On ne peut donc pas empêcher ça ? Il n'y a aucun moyen ? Bien sûr, je n'ai droit à aucune réponse. Higgs semble satisfait du choc qu'il vient de créer en moi et c'est probablement suffisant à ses yeux puisqu'il s'éloigne pour retrouver sa famille.

**PDV Sissy – **Sainte-Mangouste

Le noir total. C'est doux et confortable. Pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir une tête énorme et lourde. Ouvrir les yeux est difficile. La lumière fait mal. Il y a des voix autour de moi. Toutes basses. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles disent. Je devrais me concentrer pour comprendre, mais c'est trop dur. Nager dans l'ignorance est préférable pour l'instant.

La lumière devient moins douloureuse. Le flou de ma vue disparaît peu à peu. Je vois des visages. Une blouse blanche. Un manteau de fourrure. Un long imperméable. Un visage plein d'ecchymoses. Des yeux profondément soucieux. Mais de qui ?

Soudainement, j'ai l'impression qu'on me regarde comme une bête de foire. Je n'aime pas cette sensation. Surtout que…

-Vous êtes qui ?

**PDV Olivier** – Sainte-Mangouste

L'attente est insupportable. Je vois sa chambre d'ici. Il y a des médicomages qui vont et viennent sans cesse de la pièce. Que ce passe-t-il donc à la fin ? Rester dans l'ignorance, ne pas pouvoir y aller. C'est pire que tout. J'ai l'impression que je n'ai même plus de sang à ronger tant je ne fais que ça. Pourquoi c'est si long ? J'ai pourtant attrapé au vol l'information selon laquelle Sissy était tirée d'affaire. Qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir de séquelle physique quelconque. Que ce passe-t-il pour que ça ait changé ?

Le temps est toujours plus long. Je ne sais toujours rien, sinon qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important dans cette pièce et que je n'y suis pas ! C'est rageant. Je n'en peux plus.

Mais enfin, après un temps effroyablement long, je peux voir Terence qui approche. Sa mine est grave.

-Elle va bien ?

Question stupide. Elle ne va probablement pas bien avec tout ce qui se passe autour de sa chambre. Mais je suis incapable de raisonner convenablement depuis que j'ai le sentiment qu'un malheur est arrivé.

-Elle n'a aucune blessure majeure… physiquement parlant.

L'ancien attrapeur vert et argent semble chercher ses mots pour la suite. Sans prononcer le moindre son, je reste suspendu à ses lèvres. Le suspense est insoutenable.

-Mais le choc l'a rendue amnésique. Elle n'a reconnu aucun d'entre nous. Elle ne savait même pas son propre nom avant qu'on ne lui dise.

L'explication sort difficilement de sa bouche, comme s'il avait du mal à y croire lui-même. Je le comprends sur ce point. Il me faut plusieurs secondes avant d'assimiler le sens de ses paroles. Sissy n'a plus de mémoire. Elle ne sait plus qui elle est. Qui est sa famille. Qui est Flint. Et qui je suis ? Le saurait-elle ? Sentirait-elle qu'il y a quelque chose de fort entre nous ?

-Je dois la voir.

Sans plus dire, je fais un pas en avant. Mais je ne peux en faire un second. La main de Terence se pose fermement sur mon épaule, m'empêchant d'avancer davantage.

-Je t'interdis de t'approcher de ma sœur !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Je ne peux retenir une voix haineuse et colérique. Pourquoi m'interdire de la voir ? Elle pourrait se souvenir de quelque chose !

-Je te laisserai pas la faire replonger là-dans.

Déterminé. Sombre. Profond. Terrorisant. À cet instant, Terence Higgs prouve qu'il est un serpentard. C'est comme si le moindre mot, le moindre geste posé contre ses dires, nous ferait fusiller par son regard de braise.

-Elle t'a oublié. Ça signifie qu'elle a également oublié cette obstination stupide de la résistance. Elle a une chance de revenir à la vie stable et sans histoire qu'elle avait avant votre relation. Je ne te laisserai pas détruire cette chance Dubois. Nous ne sommes pas amis toi et moi. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'empêcher de l'approcher.

Un coup de massue sur la tête ne m'aurait pas assommé davantage que ces paroles. M'empêcher de la voir. Elle n'a plus aucun souvenir de moi. De nous. Rien. Et je ne peux même pas les lui rappeler.

-Elle va devenir ce que notre père attend d'elle et si tu l'aimes autant que je le pense Dubois, ne l'approche pas.

-Mais…

-Non ! C'est déjà décidé. Personne ne lui parlera de toi et toi tu disparais de sa vie. Elle va se marier cet été avec Marcus et elle fera un mariage heureux.

-Heureux ? Tu te fous de moi !

Je suis ivre de rage. De quel droit peut-il décider de m'irradier de sa vie comme ça ?

-Si tu ne t'en mêles pas, oui. Mets-toi bien dans la tête que la Sissy que tu connaissais est morte ! Elle n'existe plus. Tout ce que tu as vécu avec elle n'est qu'un trou noir dans sa tête. Ne complique pas les choses. Regarde où votre relation l'a menée bon sang ! Elle est amnésique. Elle aurait pu mourir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour comprendre ?

Un être censé dirait que ce qui me répugne le plus à cet instant est d'entendre que j'ai perdu la Sissy que j'aime tant. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas. Ce qui m'enrage le plus est qu'une parcelle de moi trouve qu'il a raison.

Elle est amnésique. Elle aurait pu mourir. Que faut-il de plus pour voir que tout ceci ne fait rien, sinon nous détruire à petit feu ? Être avec elle vaut-il de lui infliger toute cette souffrance ? N'est-ce pas égoïste de ma part ?

-Disparais de sa vie Dubois. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. Son amnésie est une chance d'effacer toute cette histoire qui est allée beaucoup trop loin. Fait ça pour elle.

Je déglutis péniblement. J'ai le choix de me battre ou de me coucher. Abandonner Sissy. Ça me semble si improbable. Si impossible. Pourtant les mots de Terence me fouettent le sang. M'effacer et effacer du même coup tous ses tourments. Serai-je assez fort pour le faire ?

De plus, le regard de Higgs est clair. « Ne me force pas à t'effacer moi-même. »

Je ne me rends pas compte, mais mes yeux se brouillent de larmes rageuses tandis que Higgs retourne au chevet de sa soeur. Sissy n'est pas morte et pourtant… Je me demande si sa mort n'aurait pas été moins douloureuse que ça.

Elle est là. Si près. Et pourtant elle n'existe plus. La voir ne lui donnerait pas ce sourire qu'elle ne réserve qu'à moi. L'entendre ne lui ferait pas susurrer mon nom. La regarder ne lui rendrait pas cette étincelle que je peux d'ordinaire voir dans ses yeux.

Rageur. Anéanti. Totalement détruit. Tourner les talons à cet instant précis. Lui tourner le dos est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire dans ma vie. Pourtant c'est ce que je fais. Terence m'a convaincu. Pour elle, je choisis de disparaître. Sans moi, elle ne sera plus maltraitée. Sans moi, Flint sera peut-être plus tendre avec elle. Sans moi, du moins, elle ne serait pas dans cet état, c'est certain… Sans moi, j'espère du fond du cœur qu'elle sera heureuse.

**PDV Sissy **– Manoir Higgs.

Cette maison est immense. J'ai du mal à croire que c'est ici que je vis. Pourtant je sais que ce garçon qui se dit être mon frère ne me ment pas. J'ai une impression de familiarité profonde en parcourant ces couloirs. J'ai aussi une impression de fraternité indestructible avec ce garçon. Terence. Un nom parmi tant d'autres que j'ai dû apprendre. Il me reste tant à savoir.

On m'a dit que j'étais amnésique. La mémoire fonctionne de façon bien étrange, il faut le mentionner. Je connais mes goûts vestimentaires, musicaux, culinaires. Je connais la magie, ce qu'elle comprend. Mais tous ces visages, toute ma vie sont un mystère. Les gens me sont tous inconnus. Ma tête est vide de tout ce qui a bien pu se produire avant mon réveil à Sainte-Mangouste. Pourtant je connais des formules de magie et tout ce que nous apprenons à cette école que l'on nomme Poudlard.

Alors pourquoi les visages m'échappent ? C'est rageant. Je veux me souvenir, mais rien ne vient. Je devais me marier d'ici quelques jours selon ce qu'on m'a raconté. À cause de mon hospitalisation, cependant, la cérémonie est reportée à cet été. J'ai bien regardé ce fiancé qui se nomme Marcus Flint, le visage plein d'ecchymoses. Curieusement, bien que je sache au fond de moi que je dois l'épouser, je ne ressens rien de bien particulier lorsque je le regarde. Je n'ai même pas ressenti le besoin de savoir comment il s'était blessé au visage. N'est-ce pas une chose qui devrait m'intéresser normalement ?

Ce trou béant dans ma tête est insupportable ! Le médicomage en charge de mon cas m'a bien spécifié de ne pas forcer les choses. De poser des questions devant l'ignorance et qu'avec de la chance ça rentrerait dans l'ordre. Mais je dois être une fille bien impatiente ! Je veux savoir. Maintenant. Tout de suite ! Je déteste cette sensation d'être totalement perdue et vulnérable.

Là, dans cette pièce qui est ma chambre, assise sur ce qui est visiblement mon lit, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être en colère contre moi-même. Pourquoi rien ne vient ? C'est trop vide dans ma tête !

-Sissy ?

N'ayant pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, je sursaute un peu. Je suis peut-être amnésique, mais je sais parfaitement que la bienséance veut que l'on frappe à la porte avant d'entrer !

Pourtant je ne fais aucun commentaire là-dessus. Il s'agit de Marcus. S'il est mon fiancé, il doit être normal qu'il pénètre dans ma chambre sans s'annoncer, non ?

-Ça va mieux ?

-Comment veux-tu que ça aille alors que je ne sais même plus où se trouvent les toilettes dans ma propre maison ?

Il rigole un peu. Je n'aime définitivement pas ce rire. Je crois que je déteste totalement que l'on se moque de moi. Que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je laisse se produire normalement. Il s'approche et vient s'asseoir près de moi. C'est probablement l'absence de souvenir qui fait que je n'aime pas cette proximité…

-Ils ont dit que ça prendrait du temps. Ne force pas les choses. Je te ferai visiter de fond en comble si tu veux, ce n'est pas si grave.

Pas si grave ? Je suis fiancée à un être profondément stupide ou alors il ne cherche qu'à me rassurer ? Je vais me dire qu'il s'agit de la deuxième option. Elle est un peu plus encourageante vu le lien qui m'uni à ce Marcus Flint.

Pourtant, alors qu'il m'enlace et que je peux entendre son cœur battre, j'ai la forte impression que ce lien ne tient pas la route. Ce cœur n'a pas un son qui m'apaise. Au contraire, j'ai le sentiment qu'être proche de lui est angoissant normalement…

**PDV Marcus** – Manoir Higgs

Cette amnésie est la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver ! Plus de souvenir, plus de Dubois. Plus qu'elle et moi. Terence a été très clair à ce sujet. Il s'occupe de Dubois. Tout ce que j'ai a faire, c'est m'assuré que Sissy ne se fasse pas parler de lui. Qu'elle ne l'approche pas une fois de retour à Poudlard. Sur ce point, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec Terence. Irradier Dubois. Ne lui laisser aucune chance de revenir près d'elle. La meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver.

Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'elle et moi. Le moment où elle m'appartiendra corps et âme n'est peut-être pas si loin que ça. S'il faut être doux et mielleux comme ce Dubois de malheur pour obtenir ce que je veux, alors d'accord.

Sissy se détache de mon étreinte et je fronce les sourcils. L'idée qu'elle se souvienne de quelque chose me traverse…

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça ?

-Avec quoi ?

-Toi et moi…

Elle est incertaine. Une impression sans doute. Les médicomages ont dit que malgré l'absence de souvenir, elle pouvait avoir des impressions comme ça qui sont liées avec ce qu'elle éprouvait avant cette perte de mémoire.

C'est donc le moment de ruser et de tourner tout ça en ma faveur ! Je ne vais certes pas lui balancer directement qu'elle m'avait en horreur alors que j'ai une chance de changer ça du tout au tout.

-C'est normal voyons.

Un sourire compréhensif. Une voix aussi douce que possible. La manipulation est un art et elle est mon arme ultime pour arriver à mes fins.

-Tu n'as aucun souvenir de moi ou de nous. Nous nous fréquentons depuis des années déjà et je suis comme un étranger pour toi. Ça doit être déroutant.

Insultant serait un mot plus juste, mais à la guerre comme à la guerre. Il faut savoir ruser en temps de crise. Et j'adore cette crise.

-Assez… oui…

-Avec de la chance, ça te reviendra !

Mais avec Merlin de mon côté, tu te contenteras de me croire sur parole.

-Peut-être…

-Ais confiance. On devait se marier dans moins d'une semaine ! Ça ne serait pas le cas si je mentais, pas vrai ?

-J'imagine que oui.

Elle est déboussolée, ça se voit, mais elle avale ce que je dis. C'est tout ce qui compte.

-Je vais te laisser te reposer alors.

Je l'embrasse sur le front et je me lève de son lit. Je m'apprête à partir, mais sa main sur le coin de ma chemise me retient.

-Attends ! Tu… tu me fais visiter comme tu as dit ? Je me sentirai moins perdue après, je pense.

Un sourire se glisse sur mon visage alors que je tends la main vers elle. Ce renversement est fort intéressant. L'envie de faire de moi le gentil et Dubois le méchant ne me manque pas. Mais le risque est trop grand à courir. Je préfère encore qu'elle ignore son existence au lieu de le détester. Tant qu'il reste inconnu, je reste le seul.

Elle prend ma main. Ce geste futile n'avait pas été commis depuis longtemps. C'est un petit pas de plus dans la bonne direction !

**PDV Olivier **– Poudlard, Grande Salle

Je peux enfin la voir. Après des jours et des jours à tourner en rond à la maison. Elle est là. Les tables de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle nous séparent. Mais je peux l'observer. Ça me rassure un peu, bien qu'au plus profond de moi je meurs d'envie d'aller lui parler.

Elle a l'air bien. Un peu perdue face à toutes ces choses qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle ne reconnaît plus. J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle n'a plus le moindre souvenir de moi. Que tout ce qui c'est passé entre nous n'existe plus pour elle. Et pourtant, il faut bien y croire. Puisque lorsque son regard se balade dans la grande salle, elle ne semble pas me voir. Ses yeux océans glissent sur moi comme ils glissent sur tous les autres. Ça fait mal. Si mal. Encore plus que je le croyais…

Mais elle sourit. Elle discute. Elle rit. C'est le principal, non ? Sissy ne rayonne peut-être pas autant que lorsque nous n'étions que tous les deux, mais maintenant ses ennuis sont terminés.

J'ai obligé Adrian Pucey à m'en dire plus sur sa situation. Il n'était pas très friand de cette idée, mais juste pour que je le laisse tranquille, il a bien voulu me donner quelques informations. Flint ne lève plus la main sur elle d'aucune façon. C'est tout ce que je voulais. C'est avec ça en tête que je me bas avec moi-même pour rester loin d'elle. Tant que j'obtempère à cette idée, Flint ne lui fera pas de mal. Tant que je ne demeure rien à ses yeux, elle est à l'abri de ce cauchemar qui la poursuit depuis un an.

C'est difficile de s'abstenir. Chaque fois que je la croise quelque part, j'ai envie de l'amener à l'écart. Se souviendrait-elle de moi si je lui disais mon nom ? Se souviendrait-elle de nous si je l'embrassais ?

Ne même pas pouvoir essayer me révulse. Nager dans l'ignorance est insupportable. Pourtant, je le supporte. Je ne dois pas lui parler. Je ne devrais même pas la regarder. Et ça, Flint me le rappelle constamment. À chaque fois qu'il aperçoit mon regard posé sur elle, j'ai droit au sien qui me fusille. Sissy est une otage entre ses mains. Il lui fera du mal si je dépasse les bornes.

Et cette fois-ci, je faillis bien le faire… Je rentre d'un entraînement de quidditch. Naturellement, comme je quitte toujours le dernier, je suis seul. Je suis seul et il faut que je tombe sur elle au détour d'un couloir. Elle est seule également. C'est la première fois depuis le retour à Poudlard qu'elle est seule lorsque je la vois. La tentation est si forte.

Agacée. Impatiente. La Sissy d'autrefois. Celle qui a proposé de jouer à chat. Pourtant, elle est différente. Aujourd'hui, elle est perdue. Sissy Higgs n'est jamais perdue…

-Ça va ?

Je tente de paraître le plus détaché possible. Pas facile. Les professeurs ont informés toutes les maisons de son état. Que si elle était perdue, déboussolée, il fallait l'aider.

-Parfaitement !

Je ne peux empêcher un léger sourire de glisser sur mes lèvres. Fière, même dans l'ignorance. Sissy reste Sissy malgré tout. C'est d'autant plus difficile en le sachant. La femme que j'aime tant n'est pas morte finalement…

-On peut savoir ce que tu trouves si drôle !

La colère. Comme si la dernière année et demie n'avait jamais eu lieu, je me retrouve en face de cette Sissy Higgs trop fière et impétueuse. À la différence près qu'elle n'a probablement aucune idée de qui je suis.

-Bon… Si tout va bien…

Je tourne les talons faisant mine de partir. Je ne le souhaite pas, bien au contraire. Mais je sais encore comment fonctionne cette Sissy là.

Je peux soudainement sentir une résistance au niveau de mon pull de quidditch, dans mon dos.

-Attends !

**PDV Sissy** – Couloir

Tandis que j'attrape le pull de cet impertinent qui semble vouloir me laisser pourrir dans ce couloir inconnu, je ressens une impression étrange. C'est troublant, mais un rien me trouble depuis mon accident. Je n'y fais donc pas trop attention.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser une pauvre amnésique livrée à elle-même !

Il se retourne. Mon cœur sursaute un instant et je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi. Ses yeux. C'était comme si je m'y étais plongée des centaines de fois.

-Il y a des meilleures façons de demander de l'aide Higgs.

À croire ce ton, nous nous connaissons. Mais alors pourquoi ai-je cette impression que ce n'est pas sur ce ton que ça devrait se passer ?

-On se connaît ?

-On a les mêmes cours depuis sept ans.

Je l'observe un peu plus attentivement. J'ai la forte impression que c'est autre chose. Il ne peut pas juste être une tête parmi d'autres dans une salle de classe. Mon visage doit être plutôt perplexe vu son expression qui change. On dirait qu'il se force à être distant. Pourquoi ?

-Et c'est tout ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de plus ? On ne t'a pas dit les relations entre serpentards et gryffondors ?

-Si…

C'est d'ailleurs une chose sur laquelle Marcus insiste beaucoup. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de demeurer suspicieuse. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec ce garçon. Je ne saurais dire comment je le sais. Mais je le sais.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

Qui sait, peut-être que son nom me dira quelque chose. Ce dont je doute fortement. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose de différent avec lui. Un peu comme avec Terence. J'ai le sentiment d'être liée à lui. Mais je ne saurais dire comment. Être amnésique n'est définitivement pas amusant.

-Olivier… Dubois.

Mes sourcils se froncent un peu. Je cherche la signification de ce nom au milieu d'une absence totale de souvenir. Ce n'est pas facile. Je sens déjà mon mal de tête usuel revenir au galop. Je force trop les choses diraient les médicomages.

-Ça ne me dit rien…

Pendant un instant, j'aurais juré voir de la déception dans ses yeux. Comment ça peut être possible si nous ne nous fréquentons d'aucune sorte comme il vient de l'affirmer ? Je n'aime pas ça. J'ai le sentiment qu'on me cache quelque chose. Je ne sais trop pourquoi. Mais j'ai la certitude que j'ai horreur de ça.

-C'est pas grave ! Vient, je vais te ramener au couloir principal.

Sans dire un mot, plutôt vexée de le voir si pressé de changer de sujet, je le suis. Il semble tendu. Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Aucune idée. Mais je le sens. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment puis-je être certaine d'autant de choses à son sujet alors que je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de lui.

C'est troublant, mais je n'ose poser la moindre question. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il me cacherait la vérité. Mais surtout, je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne pour une idiote. Je suis dépendante de tout le monde ici depuis mon accident et je déteste par-dessus tout cette sensation !

Le silence perdure. Il est lourd. Je ne l'aime pas. J'aimerais que cet Olivier me parle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Pourtant sa voix a quelque chose de particulier. Lorsque je l'entends, c'est comme si mon intérieur se réchauffe.

-On ne se connaît vraiment pas ?

Oui, malgré l'idiotie, je me risque. Cette sensation est trop troublante pour être ignorée.

-On a fait équipe l'an dernier pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

-Ah…

-Pourquoi ?

Un seul mot. Pourtant, dans ce mot je vois deux choses bien contradictoires. De la peur. De l'espoir…

-Je ne sais pas. C'est…

-Curieux ?

-Ouais…

-Ton accident t'a remué les méninges dans le mauvais sens Higgs !

Sans doute oui. Alors pourquoi ne semble-t-il pas croire lui-même à ses paroles ? Comment puis-je le sentir en tout premier lieu ? Ce mal de tête me reprend. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce Dubois pour qu'un tel questionnement et un tel savoir tout à la fois ne me viennent à son propos?

-Voilà tu prends cet escalier et tu descends deux…

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer son explication qu'un bruit sourd et une secousse viennent l'interrompre. L'escalier se déplace. Cette habitude perdue, me fait perdre pied. Je sens cependant des bras qui me soutiennent la taille, m'empêchant de perdre totalement l'équilibre.

C'est là que ça me vient. Des images curieuses. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer grand-chose. Ça va trop vite. Un sourire sous les flocons. Un rocher au soleil et un bien être chaud qui m'entoure. Des lèvres dans mon cou. Un rire. Une caresse.

Je repousse vivement Dubois qui était venu à ma rescousse comme tu peux t'en douter. Je suis perplexe. C'était quoi tout ça ? C'est la première fois que ça arrive. Pourquoi c'est lorsque j'ai un contact avec lui ?

-Je vais me débrouillée toute seule finalement…

Et je fuis. Lâchement. Ce qui vient de se produire est assez perturbant. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

**PDV Olivier** – Escalier

Je la regarde partir et je devine que quelque chose vient de se produire. Pourtant je n'ose me faire une idée de ce qui pourrait lui avoir donné cet air soucieux. Je ne veux pas me faire un espoir qui rendra les choses encore plus difficile ensuite.

Lui tournant dos encore une fois, je reprends ma route. Combien de fois devrai-je faire le contraire de ce que je souhaite vraiment ? Tout semble porter vers la même conclusion. M'exclure de sa vie est une bonne chose. Elle n'a plus de souci, sinon celui de se redécouvrir elle-même. Mais mon cœur ne peut s'empêcher de se poser sans cesse la même question. Étais-ce vraiment la meilleure chose à faire ?


	12. Chapter 12

Avant dernier chapitre! Savourez-le bien et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

N'insiste pas

-Septième Année-

**PDV Olivier** – Grande Salle

Le temps passe au fil des jours et des semaines. Sissy est à la fois fuyante et curieuse à mon égard. Je croise parfois son regard qui m'observe comme une bête qu'elle n'a jamais vue. Comme si elle cherchait à comprendre quelque chose.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il se pourrait que… Mais c'est futile. Stupide. Je dois arrêter de me torturer. Je dois arrêter d'espérer. Je dois arrêter de la regarder. C'est une chose incontrôlable. Mes yeux sont attirés par elle comme un aimant vers son pôle opposé. Lorsque nos regards se croisent, elle détourne toujours le sien la première. Comme prise en faute. Le mien change de direction toujours plus tard. Lorsque Flint me fusille du regard. Il compte tellement sur son amnésie pour la posséder comme il le souhaite. On dirait qu'il redoute que le moindre regard ne déclanche quelque chose en Sissy. Quelque chose qui n'irait pas en sa faveur.

Ce qu'il redoute, je le souhaite tellement. Mon esprit est en guerre constante contre lui-même. D'un côté, il ne faut pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle retourne à l'état de simple objet sur lequel on passe sa colère et ses moindres vices. D'un autre côté, je voudrais tant qu'elle se souvienne. J'aurais ainsi l'assurance que toutes ces souffrances ne furent pas endurées en vain. Que toutes ces difficultés avaient un sens. Et plus les jours passent, plus je vois que tout ceci n'est que fabulation de mon esprit torturé et totalement à bout. Je ne peux en supporter d'avantage. Je suis à un doigt d'imploser tellement ça me hante.

Mais une fois de plus, mon regard se pose sur elle. Malgré moi. Malgré mes efforts. Elle reste là. Constamment. Il faut toujours qu'elle soit là. Comme si nous devions à tout prix être sur le chemin de l'autre.

Rageur contre toutes ces pensées qui se mélangent entre elles, je me lève brusquement de table et je quitte la grande salle. Que me faudra-t-il pour y arriver ? Pour me la sortir de l'esprit ? Faudra-t-il que je me jette sous une voiture ?

**PDV Sissy** – Grande Salle

C'est troublant. J'ai cherché à en savoir plus sur lui. Cet Olivier Dubois qui déclanche de curieuses choses dans les tréfonds de mes méninges défectueux. Mais rien. Personne ne dit rien. Trop rien. Ce n'est pas normal. Si vraiment il n'y avait rien, alors il y aurait tout de même un petit quelque chose. Aussi futile que cela puisse-t-il être. Il y aurait quelque chose.

Il y a donc bel et bien quelque chose. Mais comment savoir ? Lorsque j'ai osé questionner Marcus à ce sujet, il s'est emporté. Une colère noire. Profonde. Effrayante. J'ai pourtant le sentiment que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il s'emporte ainsi en ma présence. Comme si c'était une chose récurrente avant. Cette angoisse qui ne me quitte jamais lorsqu'il est là vient peut-être de ça. Mais je n'ose plus rien lui dire. Comme si je devais à tout prix me taire. Attendre que le mauvais moment passe, puis l'oublier. Me centrer sur autre chose. Mais sur quoi ? Je ne sais plus.

Il se lève. Il s'en va. Je ressens l'intense besoin de le suivre. Mais je ne dois pas. Il ne faut pas. Je le sais aussi. Pourtant, mue par une force qui m'est totalement inconnue, je me lève à mon tour.

-Je vais aux toilettes.

Marcus fait un mouvement pour se lever également. Je l'arrête en posant simplement une main sur son épaule.

-Ça va, je sais me retrouver maintenant.

Ça ne semble pas le ravir. Pourtant il se rassoit. C'est une bonne chose. Être constamment surveillée par lui commence à être lourd un peu. J'ai l'impression d'être emprisonnée lorsqu'il est avec moi.

Je quitte donc la grande salle. Dès que j'entends les portes se refermer derrière mon passage, j'accélère mes pas. Je dois le trouver. Ma curiosité est trop forte. J'ai besoin de savoir. Je veux connaître la raison de ces images. De ces sensations qui m'envahissent lorsque nos regards se croisent.

D'instinct, mes pas me guident. Mon subconscient. On dirait qu'il sait parfaitement où le trouver. Où il est allé. Je ne mets donc pas bien longtemps à le retrouver. Là, assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

Cet endroit. Il ne m'est pas inconnu, bien que depuis mon accident je n'y sois pas réellement passé. Il est rassurant. Comme un refuge pour se cacher de la tempête.

Je m'avance doucement. Dubois regarde dehors, plongé dans ses pensées. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver beau. Mais pas seulement à cause de son physique. Il y a quelque chose dans ce qu'il respire. Quelque chose de bon. De chaud. D'enveloppant. De rassurant.

Il finit pourtant par sortir de sa transe avec le son de mes pas. Il tourne la tête vers moi. Je peux voir dans ses yeux un questionnement. Fuir ? Rester ?

Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Pas alors que, pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi qui le fais.

-Higgs, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il est inquiet. Il a peur. On dirait cependant qu'une partie de lui est intéressée. Excitée. Curieuse. Impatiente.

-J'ai besoin de savoir…

Je m'arrête. Il n'y a pas un mètre entre nous. Pour une fois, j'ose le dévisager sans m'en cacher. Un visage torturé par je ne sais quel poids. J'ai la certitude, cependant, qu'un sourire sur son visage est totalement délicieux. Qu'un regard tendre suffit à tout. Qu'un baiser guéri tous les maux.

Ma main se tend vers ce visage. Il ne bouge pas. Il me fixe gravement. Mes doigts tracent le pourtour de ce visage. J'ai déjà fait ça. Ça me revient. Une pièce faiblement éclairée. Un sourire. Un baiser. Je retire ma main. Ses yeux sont fermés. Comme s'il avait savouré ce touché autant que possible. Il les ouvre doucement. Ils se fixent dans les miens.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu entre nous ?

**PDV Olivier** – La fenêtre

Sa main contre mon visage. C'est si doux. Je ne l'espérais plus. Lorsque sa main se détache de moi, j'ouvre les yeux. Il y a quelque chose. Même si elle ne se souvient pas. Elle le sent. Mon cœur se gonfle.

Sa question est pourtant comme un coup de fouet. Je me redresse subitement. Je quitte la fenêtre. Je mets quelques mètres entre nous. Je ne peux pas. Être égoïste à ce point. Non, je ne peux pas.

-N'y pense plus.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est terminé.

-Je ne crois pas.

-Si. C'était trop compliqué. Hors de contrôle. Il y a longtemps que c'est terminé.

Je m'en veux tellement. Un tel mensonge. Alors qu'il ne suffirait même pas d'un mot. Il suffirait d'un geste. Mais il ne faut pas. Elle est à l'abri. Je ne peux pas gâcher ça.

-Mais…

-Non ! Ça ne vaut pas le coup. Laisse tomber Higgs. Ne te complique pas la vie inutilement, ça serait stupide. Tu vas te marier non ?

Je vois dans son regard qu'elle est profondément blessée. À la fois perdue et blessée. Pardonne-moi amour, je fais ça uniquement pour te protéger…

-C'est bien mieux comme ça, crois-moi. Tu seras bien avec Flint.

-… Tu n'en crois pas un mot.

Comme une gifle au visage. Elle peut lire en moi si facilement malgré tout ? Que suis-je censé faire maintenant ? Mes bras s'abattent le long de mon corps. Je suis désarmé. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-Je t'en pris Sissy… n'insiste pas.

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre. Ça la rend d'autant plus curieuse et perplexe. Je peux le voir à son expression.

-Je… tu comprendras peut-être un jour. Fais-moi confiance juste une fois. Fais une croix sur tout ça. C'est… C'est pour toi que je fais ça.

J'en ai déjà trop dit. Mieux vaut partir. Et une fois de plus, je lui tourne le dos. Je m'en vais. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle m'écoutera. Sans quoi, je ne sais vraiment plus comment je vais faire pour résister.

**PDV Sissy **– La fenêtre

Il s'en va. La mine abattue comme jamais. Il ment. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais qu'il ment. C'est évident. Il y a quelque chose. Quelque chose qui est loin d'être terminé.

Ça me poursuit durant des jours. Toutes ces questions. Cette absence de réponse. Ça me hante, mais je fais comme il a dit. Je n'insiste pas. Je ne lui adresse plus le moindre mot. J'évite même de le regarder le plus souvent. Parce que lorsque je le regarde, j'ai envie d'en savoir plus.

Je vois des choses dans mes rêves. Mais je n'en parle pas. Je ne saurais discerner le faux du vrai. Je préfère donc ne rien dire. De toute manière, à qui le dire ? La seule personne qui me donne envie de lui confier tout ça, c'est Dubois. Mais il a dit de ne pas insister. Alors je n'insiste pas. Je ne saisis pas encore pourquoi je lui obéis. Mais je le fais.

Et le temps passe. Et je comprends pourquoi maintenant. Les choses sont encore floues. Mais je comprends un peu mieux. Il n'est pas comme ça avec moi, mais je peux voir la violence de Marcus. Il prend toujours ce qu'il désire. Je sens que je fais partie de ces choses. Ces choses qu'il veut à tout prix. Je l'ai compris à sa façon de me regarder. À sa façon d'être avec moi en face des autres.

Il y a aussi cette angoisse qui ne part jamais lorsqu'il est là. Ce sentiment que le moindre mot de travers pourrait déclencher une tempête. Je ne suis pas certaine, mais je crois que c'est de ça que Dubois veut me protéger…

Marcus est obsessif et d'une jalousie maladive. Ça, je le comprends maintenant, après plusieurs matins nauséeux. Je suis allée voir Pomfresh, l'infirmière et il est venu avec moi. Le diagnostique est plutôt prévisible non ? Je suis enceinte. Selon ce qu'elle en dit, ça date de noël. Oui pile poil dans les environs de mon accident. Marcus a voulu savoir si un test de paternité était déjà possible.

Obsessif. Maladif. Je connais ses motivations. Pourquoi il veut savoir. Je ne suis pas si stupide. Bien qu'amnésique, je sais rassembler les pièces d'un puzzle lorsque j'en vois un. Toute cette histoire étrange et imprécise autour de Dubois. Nous avons eu une relation. Une relation sans doute très sérieuse vu les réactions excessives de Marcus à ce sujet. Il y a donc des chances pour que Dubois soit le père de cet enfant.

Tout ce qu'on me cache me pousse donc à le battre à son propre jeu. Pomfresh lui dit qu'il est trop tôt pour pouvoir effectuer ce genre de tests. Moi, cependant, je lui tends un regard interrogateur.

-Pourquoi en faudrait-il un ?

Il est coincé. Je sens un sourire satisfait qui voudrait franchir mes lèvres, mais je le retiens. Pour expliquer ça, il devra se trahir. Chose qu'il ne fait bien évidemment pas. Il marmonne un peu. Comme chaque fois où il ne veut pas s'expliquer. Et je n'ai plus droit à ce questionnement.

Le temps poursuit sa course. L'hiver laisse place au printemps. C'est avec délice que je retrouve les doux rayons chauds du soleil. Père n'était pas très content d'apprendre la nouvelle. Être grand-père alors que sa fille n'est pas mariée. Mais Marcus enterre la chose avec adresse. Il faut au moins lui donner de savoir argumenter avec mon père. Nous devions nous marier à noël avait-il souligner pour calmer le jeu. Cela avait paru suffisant pour mon géniteur.

Et maintenant que cette grossesse est une évidence pour tout le monde, je ne peux m'empêcher de me questionner. Comment réagit-il face à ça ? Nos regards ne se croisent plus. Je ne le vois d'ailleurs presque plus…

**PDV Olivier** – Gryffondor, salle commune

Enfermé dans cette salle commune, à une table qui est presque devenue mon exclusivité tant j'y passe de temps, j'essaie de m'occuper l'esprit. Le quidditch est mon échappatoire de prédilection. Les jeux n'ont jamais été aussi travaillés. Même mes notes n'ont jamais été si excellentes. Mais ce vide demeure.

Me tenir à l'écart est la meilleure solution. Ne pas la voir. Ça m'évite au moins d'être torturé inutilement par ce beau visage qui me hante malgré tout. Surtout depuis que j'ai remarqué… Cette rondeur caractéristique. J'ai cru que mon cœur avait cessé de battre. Et maintenant une question me tourmente. Est-il de lui ? De moi ? Que fera-t-il à cet enfant s'il n'est pas le sien ?

Je préfère encore ne pas le savoir. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser continuellement. Tout ça va-t-il me poursuivre toute la vie ?

Pendant les semaines restantes, je me dis que oui. Sissy me tourmentera toute ma vie. Dans un certain sens, c'est bien. Je ne veux pas effacer ces sentiments. Je ne veux pas les rejeter. Les enfouir. Même pour aller mieux. Je ne veux pas. Je veux garder ce souvenir vivace. Je veux encore entendre son doux rire lorsque je me concentre. Je veux encore voir son sourire. Sentir son désir. Son amour. Je ne peux pas faire une croix sur tout ça. Je ne le veux surtout pas.

C'est donc la tête pleine de souvenirs et le cœur amer que je quitte Poudlard en juin. C'est terminé. Je n'y reviendrai plus. Elle non plus. Nous ne nous reverrons peut-être jamais. Une partie de moi a peur de ne plus la revoir. Une autre en est soulagée. C'est bel et bien terminé maintenant. Il faut tirer un trait.

Se concentrer sur autre chose. Le quidditch, naturellement. Je suis d'ailleurs recruté ! Un tel événement. Je n'en avais pas eu depuis si longtemps. Une raison de sourire. D'être heureux. C'est si bon. Ça fait du bien.

Et peu à peu, sans même réellement en prendre conscience, la douleur s'adoucit. Son visage reste aussi net qu'avant dans ma mémoire. Mais ce mal être qui me ronge s'en va lentement pour ne plus vraiment exister. Appartenir au club des Flaquemare apporte la célébrité. Passer de suppléent à véritable gardien encore plus.

Je fréquente même des filles. Jamais sérieusement. Jamais bien longtemps. Mais la vie continue. La sienne aussi. Bien sûr. J'ai vu le long article relatant cette cérémonie « majestueuse » que fut son mariage. Je n'en garde qu'une photo déchirée ou je ne vois qu'elle. Elle était magnifique dans cette robe. J'aurais voulu la voir des mes propres yeux. Et dès que cette pensée m'avait traversé l'esprit, j'avais secoué la tête. Maintenant, cette photo existe toujours, mais elle est cachée. Enfermée dans un tiroir que je n'ouvre jamais. Comme le fruit défendu auquel je n'aurais jamais dû toucher.

Regretter ce jour où j'ai accepté de jouer à chat ? Jamais. J'ai connu Sissy d'une manière dont personne ne la connaît. D'une manière, dont j'espère, personne ne la connaîtra jamais. J'ai aussi surpassé mes propres sentiments. J'ai aimé comme, j'en suis persuadé, je n'aimerai plus jamais. Malgré tout ce qui c'est passé. Non. Je ne regrette pas.

Et le temps poursuit constamment sa course. Il ne s'arrête jamais. Les jours passent et les mois se succèdent. Je ne pense plus vraiment à elle. Elle ne me hante plus. Excepté dans le regard des autres femmes où je la cherche sans le vouloir. Mais ce n'est plus aussi fort qu'avant. Une simple impression de vide. La certitude que cette femme ne sera pas plus extraordinaire que les autres à mes yeux. Une seule surpasse toutes les autres pour moi. Mais avec le temps, je me fais à l'idée de l'avoir perdue pour de bon…


	13. Chapter 13

Et le voici le voilà, après... god je n'ose même pas regarder la date à laquelle j'ai commencé à poster cette histoire XD

bref, la finale! Dernier chapitre et non le moindre, j'espère que cette fin vous plaira autant que le reste!

Bonne lecture à tous, merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont faites grand plaisir ^_^

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Et ce malgré tout

-Septième Année + Quatre-

**PDV Sissy** – Manoir Flint

Quatre ans déjà depuis Poudlard. J'y pense tous les jours. Avec le temps, les choses se sont clarifiées. Les souvenirs sont revenus. Un à un. Au compte goutte. J'ai compris son effacement. Son absence qu'il s'est lui-même imposé. Je le comprends tous les jours lorsque je vois le regard de Marcus se poser sur notre fils…

-Madame Flint ! Monsieur Higgs est là !

Je ne grince pas à cette voix suraiguë d'elfe de maison. Au Madame Flint, plutôt. Je déteste me faire appeler ainsi. Pourtant, c'est ce que je suis. La femme de Marcus Flint. Comme il le voulait. Je lui appartiens. Comme il le désirait tellement. Je lui suis même fidèle. Comme il l'exige. Pourtant, il ne possède pas mon âme comme il le veut si fort encore aujourd'hui…

Quittant le petit salon où j'aime me ressourcer, je vais rejoindre la cheminée qui accueil nos visiteurs voyageant par poudre de cheminette. Terence si trouve, portant un petit diable de trois ans. Brun avec des yeux clairs, James Higgs est le portrait craché de son père. La fierté de son grand-père, par le fait même. Après tout, il assure la descendance de notre famille. Moi, je suis simplement heureuse de voir qu'il ne tient rien de son invivable mère.

Le bout de chou enfin posé au sol peut à loisir se jeter à la poursuite de son cousin dès l'instant où je l'informe que William se trouve dans la salle de jeu au bout du couloir. William, mon fils, comme tu t'en doutes…

Je joue les bonnes hôtesses, aide Terence à se débarrasser de son manteau et le donne à un elfe qui va le ranger là où il faut. Ensuite, j'ai droit à ce regard. Celui de l'aîné grave qui s'apprête à me mettre en garde.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça Sissy, je ne peux m'empêcher de te le redire.

Je soupire un peu et nous nous dirigeons dans le salon où j'ai l'habitude de recevoir mes invités.

-Tu avais peur uniquement pour le mariage et père.

-Il n'est pas trop tard pour que tout dérape.

-J'ai vingt et un ans. Je ne suis plus aussi impulsive…

-Dans ce cas soit raisonnable et ne tente pas le diable.

-J'ai promis à Will.

-Falsifie les données ! Il a quel âge, cinq ans ? Il ne verra pas la différence !

-Quatre. Quel oncle fais-tu ne de même pas savoir l'âge de ton unique neveu ?

-Sissy…

Le ton grave. La mine sérieuse. Toute tentative de changer de sujet ou juste alléger l'atmosphère est impossible. Normal. Mon frère est encore plus difficile à entourlouper qu'une conscience. Mais s'il y a une chose de commune à tous les Higgs, c'est sans aucun doute l'entêtement.

-Tu ne me feras pas changer d'idée. Je ne te demande rien d'ailleurs !

-Non, mais t'es folle ? Je ne vais pas te laisser l'amener là-bas ! Ça serait encore pire. Parce que j'ai beau ne pas avoir couché avec lui…

Une série de bruits sourds vient couper la phrase de mon aîné. Nous nous levons tous les deux, suivant les sons qui proviennent de la salle de jeu. En ouvrant la porte, nous pouvons constater que les diablotins qui nous servent de fils ont décidé de jouer au gendarme et au voleur avec un pauvre elfe de maison qui n'a rien demandé à personne. L'elfe est ficelé dans un coin et les enfants sautillent de joie devant leur réussite.

Se voyant pris sur le fait, ils décident de décamper autre part. James ouvre la marche, ou plutôt la course, et suit mon petit William. Avec sa tignasse brune. Ses yeux mordorés. Ses lèvres charnues. Son sourire à la fois doux et espiègle.

-Je sais encore reconnaître Dubois ou son clone miniature lorsque je le vois.

Termine Terence, comme si pointer William qui poursuit son cousin mettrait plus de poids à son argument.

Eh oui. Contre toute attente, un test quelconque serait bien inutile. Mon fils ressemble tant à Olivier qu'il serait difficile de douter de l'identité de son géniteur. C'est ce qui explique la froideur de Marcus. Et son obsession pour que je sois de nouveau enceinte. Il doit pourtant y avoir un problème quelque part dans la tuyauterie de mon cher mari. Parce que malgré toutes les tentatives, je ne suis jamais plus retombée enceinte. Et je ne peux pas être la cause de ce problème. J'ai bien prouvé qu'enfanter m'était possible.

Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que William soit heureux malgré l'inattention flagrante à son égard de l'homme qu'il appelle père. Et c'est exactement ce contre quoi Terence tente vainement de se battre en ce moment.

Will n'a peut-être que quatre ans, mais il possède déjà la passion de son géniteur pour le quidditch. Le coup du destin qu'il se soit intéressé au club des Flaquemare ? Le destin encore qui fait d'Olivier son joueur préféré ? Certains diront que oui. D'autres diront qu'un enfant n'est pas si naïf et qu'il sent les choses bien mieux qu'on ne le croit.

La première fois que William a admit qu'Olivier était son grand héro, une colère noire s'est emparée de Marcus. Il n'a pas levé la main sur Will, mais ce dernier n'ose plus parler quidditch avec son père. Marcus n'en n'était pas loin pourtant. Mais je lui ai bien fait comprendre que le jour où il oserait maltraiter mon fils, je partirais. Depuis il ravale sa colère.

Et moi j'ai promis à Will, pour je ne me souviens même plus quoi, que j'arriverais à lui obtenir un autographe de son héro s'il était sage. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il prenne ce marché tant au sérieux. Mais il avait été si sage justement, que je ne peux me défiler. Je lui dois cet autographe.

C'est ce qui m'amène aujourd'hui à me faire mettre en garde. Ce qui m'amène à faire la sourde oreille devant mon frère qui s'objecte à ce que j'aille voir Olivier pour ce fameux autographe. Ce qui l'a fait venir ici aujourd'hui pour jouer les gardiennes d'enfants. Si moi, il ne peut m'empêcher d'y aller, il refuse catégoriquement que William m'accompagne.

Bien que ma fierté naturelle ne me permette pas de le lui dire, je lui en suis reconnaissante. Il me sera suffisamment difficile d'affronter Olivier après ces années en étant seule. Avec William qui lui ressemble tant avec moi. Ce serait d'autant plus dur.

Je transplane donc seule sur le chemin de traverse où l'équipe des Flaquemare a une entrevue devant les fans aujourd'hui, en raison de leur victoire de la veille.

Il y a plusieurs hommes avides de sport qui sont présents. Mais la majorité de la foule est féminine. Je me trouve au milieu d'une horde d'adolescentes dont j'aurais pu facilement faire partie il y a de ça quelques années à peine. Toutes là dans l'espoir d'un regard venant d'un jeune joueur riche et célèbre.

Ce regard que je capte sans le moindre mal. Parce que malgré ce temps. Malgré ces années. Malgré tout… Nos yeux possèdent encore cette faculté de se retrouver comme de puissants aimants.

Il aborde toujours ce corps athlétique. Normal pour un sportif professionnel, non ? Son visage mal rasé lui donne un air à la fois plus désinvolte et plus viril. Il n'est plus cet adolescent qui m'a tourné le dos pour me protéger…

**PDV Olivier** – Chemin de traverse

Je crois d'abord à un mirage. La réminiscence stupide de jours auxquels je ne pense plus très souvent. Elle lui ressemble, voilà tout. Mais je me trompe. Je le constate après plusieurs secondes au fond de ce regard si bleu et si vert. Ce même regard dans lequel j'aimais tant me plonger il y a des années maintenant.

Elle a l'air plus mature. Elle a définitivement quitté l'adolescence. Probablement dû au fait qu'elle est femme mariée. Qu'elle est mère… Pourtant, elle semble tellement la même. Avec sa longue chevelure brune et bouclée. Avec cette peau douce et laiteuse qui donne tant envie d'y toucher. Avec son aisance et son élégance naturelles.

Durant l'entrevue, je suis plutôt lunatique. Inattentif. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait là. Elle ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je sens ses prunelles brûler mon visage avec persistance. Pourquoi une telle apparition ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Ça fait quatre ans. C'est-il produit quelque chose ? Impossible. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à la famille Flint ou Higgs, la gazette du sorcier l'aurait mentionné.

J'attends donc. Une fois l'entrevue terminée. Une fois les fans qui se dissipent doucement. Elle est toujours là. Elle attend patiemment. Une personne détachée à la sécurité, sait-on jamais avec les fans de nos jours, lui demande même de quitter les lieux. Que l'événement est terminé. C'est à ce moment que je me décide enfin. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je m'approche.

-Ça va, je la connais, c'est une amie.

La personne retourne à son travail alors que je reste là, face à elle. Je ne sais trop quoi faire de mes dix doigts. Je ne sais trop que dire non plus. Que pourrais-je bien dire ? Il y a tout juste une heure, si on m'avait dit que Sissy Higgs, non, Flint, viendrait à moi aujourd'hui, je n'y aurais jamais cru.

Elle cherche ses mots. Je peux le deviner à cette façon de fuir mon regard qui cherche à savoir. Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Après tout ce temps, je la connais encore comme si je ne l'avais jamais quittée.

Je prends finalement les choses en mains, ne pouvant la laisser patauger d'avantage.

-Vient, allons prendre un thé.

Elle acquiesce simplement. Je devine pourtant, qu'en son fort intérieur, elle ne doit pas être bien contente de manquer de mot. Mais ce n'est pas si grave. Qu'elle s'en rappelle ou non, avec moi elle n'a jamais eu à cacher ses émotions.

C'est seulement une fois installés à la table d'une terrasse, après de longues minutes à fixer nos tasses, que j'ose la bousculer un peu.

-Tu voulais me voir ?

Je tente de montrer une voix aussi détachée que possible. Après quatre ans, je ne veux surtout pas avoir l'air d'une coquille vide qui n'attendait que cet instant. Ce n'est, d'abord, pas vrai. Malgré le vide, je me suis fais à l'idée. Ensuite, je lui avais dit que tout était terminé…

-Ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi que je suis là…

Elle est hésitante. Elle a peur que je prenne ça pour un simple prétexte. Mais je sens qu'elle dit la vérité. Elle ne nous aurait pas infligé cette rencontre sans ça. Je peux le lire dans ses yeux qui osent se poser enfin sur moi depuis que nous sommes face à face.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans ce cas ?

-William.

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils. Évidement, comment pourrais-je comprendre de qui elle parle ?

-Mon fils.

-Oh… C'est un garçon donc…

Chose que j'ignorais bien sûr. La dernière chose que j'ai apprise sur elle fut son mariage. Depuis, lorsque le nom de Higgs est inscrit quelque part dans la gazette du sorcier, ça fait plutôt référence à son père ou son frère et l'activité professionnelle des Higgs.

-Oui.

Un nouveau silence s'installe pendant quelques instants. Nous le meublons vaguement à boire notre thé. Sissy ne parle pas facilement à cœur ouvert. Je dois être patient et la laisser prendre son temps.

Dire que j'ai encore ce réflexe, après quatre ans…

-Je suis désolée de devoir venir t'embêter avec ça, mais je lui ai promis…

-Promis quoi ?

-Un autographe de son joueur préféré en échange d'un peu de calme.

C'est avec une certaine surprise que je la vois sortir une plume, un bout de parchemin et de me les tendre. Moi ? Je suis le joueur préféré de son fils ?

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une mère vient me demander ce genre de faveur. Mais Sissy… Flint doit détester profondément que son héritier m'ait pour joueur favori.

Pour retrouver un peu de contenance, je prends la plume et le parchemin et je signe avec un petit message adressé à ce William. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de demander :

-Il est si turbulent que ça ?

-Pour être franche, je ne pensais pas qu'il m'obéirait !

Je lève mon regard sur elle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Apparemment, ce petit bonhomme est un monstre d'énergie vu la tête qu'elle fait à cet instant.

La tension de cette rencontre s'efface soudainement comme par enchantement. Elle rit doucement alors qu'elle reprend la plume et le parchemin autographié.

-Mais comme il l'a fait, depuis il n'arrête pas de me casser les oreilles avec ma promesse.

-Tu seras tranquille maintenant.

-Oui… Merci.

-Ce n'est rien.

Un autre silence. La tension ne revient pas. Mais un nouveau malaise s'installe. La raison de sa venue accomplie, elle va repartir. Non ? Nous sommes là, à attendre. Nous le savons tous les deux. Chacun devrait retourner tout de suite à son train train quotidien. Pourtant aucun de nous ne bouge de sa chaise. Nous restons là, l'un en face de l'autre. Une chose qui ne s'était pas produite depuis si longtemps.

-Tu aurais dû l'amener avec toi. Ça aurait été encore mieux !

Je vois ses épaules se raidir légèrement. Elle tente un sourire et fait quelques signes négatifs de la tête.

-Terry ne m'aurait jamais laissé faire.

-Toujours aussi protecteur…

-Il fait comme toi. Il me protège.

Mon cœur s'emballe. Sa voix ne possède aucun trouble. Je tente de rationaliser. Après quatre ans et demi, il est normal qu'elle se sente moins perdue. Mais… et si ?

-Marcus n'aime pas l'admiration que Will te porte, tu t'en doutes.

J'hoche simplement de la tête. Rester sur le premier sens de ses mots. Ne pas chercher plus loin. Ne pas replonger là-dans. Pas maintenant que son absence est enfin devenue supportable…

-Et Terry était encore moins chaud à l'idée que je vienne te voir pour cet autographe.

-… Ça se comprend.

-Mais nous sommes adultes maintenant. Ce n'est pas de prendre un thé ensemble qui va…

-Changer quelque chose.

Mes yeux quittent ma tasse de thé et se posent sur son visage. Ça commence à redevenir tendu. Mieux vaut en rester là.

-Alors tu devrais rentrer…

-J'ai du temps. Marcus est en voyage d'affaire.

Mon regard se fait plus insistant. Elle comprend et me répond finalement d'un signe de tête avant de se lever. Ne courrons pas le risque. C'est déjà suffisamment troublant comme ça. Avant de partir, cependant, elle se tourne vers moi, une dernière fois.

-J'ai été contente de te revoir Olivier.

-… Moi aussi.

Et je la regarde s'éloigner. Quelques minutes à peine. Quelques simples mots. Ma respiration est plus rapide. Mon cœur s'affole. Si peu et je la ressens. Toute aussi présente que ces jours où elle ne quittait pas mon esprit tourmenté. Je suis réellement condamné. Condamné à être hanté par son visage. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il faut que je remarque cette chose brillante sur la table. Un bracelet fin. Un bijou hors de prix, ça se voit. Si j'en crois là gravure à l'intérieur, c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire de mariage. Le genre de chose qu'il vaut mieux éviter de perdre. Surtout lors d'un thé avec un ancien amant…

**PDV Sissy** – Manoir Flint

Maintenant que je suis de retour et que Terence est reparti avec James, je comprends mieux. Je saisis la mise en garde de mon frère. William rayonne de bonheur pourtant. Ça vaut bien mes tourments. Son regard me hantait déjà jour après jour par le billet de celui de notre fils, mais… Ce n'est rien comparé à maintenant.

J'aurais tant voulu rester plus longtemps. J'aurais tant voulu lui dire toutes ses choses que je n'ai jamais pu lui dire. J'aurais tant voulu voir son expression en constatant combien William lui ressemble.

Mais est-ce que ça doit arriver ? Je ne sais plus. Est-ce encore possible de toute manière ? Si ça se trouve, Olivier a une petite amie. Une fiancée. Peut-être même une femme.

Je divague. Bien sûr que non. William connaît sa vie sur le bout de ses petits doigts d'admirateur. Il m'en aurait parlé durant des heures et des heures si tel avait été le cas. Encore aujourd'hui il s'émerveille de savoir que je connaissais Olivier avant même qu'il soit un grand joueur de quidditch. Je ne peux cependant pas lui dire que j'ai même déjoué son gardien héroïque de nombreuses fois lorsque nous jouions l'un contre l'autre. Marcus finirait par apprendre que ma mémoire m'est peu à peu revenue. Que je reste une sage épouse qui n'a pas souvenir de sa relation avec le père de son enfant est la seule chose qui protège William des représailles de Marcus.

Mais ce soir, alors que la nuit s'installe sur Londres je ne pense aucunement à Marcus. À ses représailles quelconques. Je ne pense qu'à lui. Terence avait raison. Je n'aurais pas du tenter le diable. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Je devrai me contenter du visage comblé de William maintenant qu'il a son autographe.

-Madame Flint, un visiteur à l'entrée.

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils à la nouvelle. Je me lève de mon fauteuil et me rend au vestibule. Olivier se tient bien droit dans l'entrée venant d'être invité à quitter le froid de la nuit par un elfe de maison.

-Olivier ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

J'arque un sourcil. Comment peut-il savoir ce que je crois alors que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me questionner sur le pourquoi de sa visite surprise ?

-Je… J'étais venu pour… enfin, t'as perdu ça tout à l'heure.

Je le vois tendre un bijou. Je m'approche et le prends pour mieux l'observer. Il s'agit d'un cadeau de Marcus pour nos deux ans de mariage.

-J'ai pensé que ce serait galère d'avoir perdu ça…

-Oui. Merci d'être venu me le rendre. Le fermoir doit être brisé.

Je donne le bijou à l'elfe qui a fait entrer Olivier pour qu'il aille le ranger en attendant que j'amène l'objet chez un bijoutier. Nous voilà donc. Lui et moi. Moi et lui. Seuls. À nouveau. Dans mon vestibule. Alors que Marcus se trouve à l'autre bout de l'Europe pour encore un jour.

J'hésite. Le faire entrer un moment ? Le remercier encore et le faire partir ? La deuxième option serait la plus sage, c'est clair. Mais je ne peux la mettre en œuvre.

-Olivier Dubois !

Un cri d'enfant. Mon enfant. Ou plutôt le nôtre. Bien évidemment. Celui-ci qui devrait être endormi depuis déjà un bout de temps. Il est là avec son pyjama et ses cheveux en batailles qui prouvent qu'il dormait réellement. Qu'il a été réveillé et que sa curiosité l'a poussé à venir voir le visage de cette voix qui lui était inconnue.

Mais avant qu'Olivier ne se fasse attaquer par, comme le dit si bien Terence, son clone miniature, je me saisis de ce petit garnement qui se met automatiquement à gigoter.

-Tu devrais dormir jeune homme !

La crise du non n'est pas longue à venir. Comment pourrait-il retourner sagement à son lit alors que son héro est dans notre maison ? C'est impossible et je le sais bien. Mais je n'étais pas préparée à ça. Le face à face du père et du fils pour la première fois…

-Si ça peut t'aider, un petit cinq minutes ne me pose pas de problème.

Mon regard se fait inquisiteur à l'endroit d'Olivier. Il a alors cette expression. Exactement la même que William lorsqu'il est pris en faute et qu'il a droit à ce même regard. Une petite moue adorable qui implore le pardon et contre laquelle on ne peut résister.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et indique à Will de cesser de pleurnicher s'il veut réellement rencontrer son idole. Ce dernier se cache donc dans mon cou le temps de s'essuyer le visage de ses grosses larmes de crocodile.

Mes yeux cherchent alors à prévenir Olivier. Je ne peux pas le lui dire de but en blanc. Pas devant William. Il est peut-être jeune, mais il sait tout de même ce que signifie « être le fils de ».

Olivier me répond par des yeux perdus, mais empreints d'un certain espoir. Il ne veut pas s'emballer d'une simple impression qui reste non prononcée. Je peux le comprendre.

-Olivier… Voici mon fils, William.

Le concerné relève la tête et il fait finalement face à son géniteur. Si Will est émerveillé par le fait d'être si près de son idole qu'il pourrait le toucher, Olivier, lui, tente de rester inflexible malgré le choc.

**PDV Olivier** – Manoir Flint

Je ne pensais pas possible qu'un jour j'ai son enfant en face de moi. Que la réponse à cette question, que je me refusais de me poser encore et encore après ces années, se trouve juste là. Devant mes yeux.

La certitude me retourne. Elle est, à la limite, terrorisante. Ces vieilles photos qui encombrent la cheminée de mes parents. On dirait l'une d'elle. Moi. Lorsque j'étais tout jeune.

C'est donc sans vraiment le réaliser que je me retrouve dans le salon de Sissy, avec, j'ose le dire sans même y croire encore, mon fils dans les bras. Il débite un million de mots que j'ai du mal à saisir. Mais ce n'est pas si grave. Il ne semble pas vexé de mon manque de conversation. J'imagine que juste le fait de l'avoir contre moi l'enchante. Dire qu'il ne saisit même pas l'importance de cette situation. Je l'envie presque. Lui et son innocence d'enfant.

Mon regard passe de lui à Sissy et vice versa. Qu'elle me le confirme avant que ma tête n'explose. Un simple geste suffit. Et elle hoche de la tête avec un sourire qui se veut rassurant. Sans m'en rendre compte, je resserre un peu plus mon étreinte sur le bambin qui continue d'occuper toute la conversation. Son fils. Le mien. Le nôtre. Celui qui me fut plus ou moins volé par l'homme qui m'a tout dérobé. Il est là entre mes bras. Et l'excitation de cette rencontre ne tarde pas à boire toute son énergie d'enfant. Il s'endort après une trentaine de minutes. Tout contre moi. Mon fils qui dort dans mes bras. Une autre chose à laquelle je n'aurais pas cru si on me l'avait annoncée ce matin.

-Tu me le donnes ? Je vais aller le remettre dans son lit.

Je ne le fais pourtant pas. Je me lève simplement. Tout doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Sissy comprend le message et me guide à travers sa maison jusqu'à la chambre de William. Je le glisse moi-même sous ses couvertures. Je les rabats sur lui. Je prends tout mon temps. Qui sait. Ce sera peut-être la seule fois où je pourrai poser ces gestes avec lui.

Une fois de retour au salon, je ne peux empêcher les questions de se poser enfin.

-Marcus le traite bien ?

-Ça peut aller. Il ne se conduit pas vraiment comme un père avec lui. Mais il ne lui fait rien de mal non plus.

J'acquiesce de la tête d'un mouvement un peu vague. C'est le principal. Si Flint osait lever la main sur un enfant uniquement parce qu'il est de moi ou qu'il me ressemble, je le tuerais sans hésiter.

-Et avec toi ?

-Ça peut aller aussi. Il n'a jamais été particulièrement aimant, mais c'est pas grave.

Elle accepte cette vie avec tant de fatalité. Comme avant. Alors que je lui disais de le quitter. Elle encaisse. Fait ce qu'il faut comme dit son frère. Comment peut-elle vivre ainsi ? Comment a-t-elle pu le faire pendant quatre ans ?

-Il n'a jamais voulu d'un enfant à lui ?

Chose curieuse. Vu son obsession pour Sissy. Je me serais attendu à un héritier de son sang qui traînerait quelque part. Mais apparemment non.

-Si. Énormément d'ailleurs. Mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai un doute sur sa fertilité après quatre ans de tentatives infructueuses.

Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, un sourire et un rire moqueurs m'échappent. Flint, impuissant. C'est sans doute la seule chose qui le qualifie qui me fait rire.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de se moquer du malheur des autres, Monsieur Dubois.

-Il fut un temps pourtant où ça vous plaisait bien à vous, Miss Higgs… ahem. Madame Flint.

Ma reprise est légèrement amère. Elle gigote un peu dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise. Ces mots sont un rappel. Je ne devrais pas me trouver ici. C'est dangereux pour elle. Pour William. Malgré les années qui ont passée, je n'ai pas oublié à quel point Flint sait être rancunier.

-Je… Je vais rentrer maintenant. Je ne venais que te rapporter ton bracelet à la base !

Je tente un sourire. Peu convaincant. Puis je me lève de mon siège. Elle se lève à son tour pour me reconduire à la sortie.

-Si…

Je suis hésitant à ma question. J'ai peur qu'elle refuse…

-Si tu pouvais m'écrire de temps en temps… Pour me parler un peu de lui. J'apprécierais beaucoup.

-Oui, c'est normal. Je le ferai.

Elle tente aussi un sourire. Je reste incertain sur le coin de la porte. Je dois partir. Je ne veux pas. Pas Maintenant que j'ai passé plus de temps avec elle en une journée qu'en quatre ans et demie.

Je me fais violence pour ouvrir la porte et mettre un pied dehors…

-Olivier !

**PDV Sissy** – Manoir Flint

Je ne devrais pas dire ce qui brûle mes lèvres. Je le sais. Je peux entendre ma conscience me hurler de ne pas le faire. Je peux imaginer le visage inquisiteur de mon frère qui revient à la charge. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Dès qu'il s'arrête. Dès qu'il tourne sa tête vers moi avec une mine interrogatrice. Les mots m'échappent.

-La dernière chose que tu m'ais dite est que je comprendrais peut-être un jour…

Il fouille un instant dans sa mémoire et fini par acquiescer. Il ne bouge pas. Restant le pied dehors et la main sur la poignée, prêt à partir. Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte encore.

-Eh bien je ne comprends toujours pas.

Mes yeux et ma voix se gorgent d'une tristesse retenue durant plus de quatre ans. Enfin, je peux et j'ose lui dire ces mots.

-Tu aurais dû me dire la vérité Olivier.

Il recule vers l'intérieur. La porte demeure ouverte. Ses yeux sombres se plongent dans les miens.

-J'ai pu endurer Marcus pendant des mois, j'aurais pu le faire encore !

Il comprend ce que ça signifie. Je peux vois le déclic dans son regard. Oui amour, je me souviens… Ce fut long, mais les choses sont revenues à leur place, une à une. Encore aujourd'hui, il y a certaines choses qui m'échappent. Mais le principal y est.

-Sur le coup ça me semblait être…

-La meilleure chose à faire ? Tu aurais dû me demander mon avis ! Moi, je n'avais pas le droit de choisir ?

Je peux voir la culpabilité prendre forme sur son visage. Je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état, mais j'ai besoin de lui dire. Ce soir, mettons cartes sur table. Une fois pour toute.

-Je voulais te protéger de ce que Marcus te faisais avant. Rester là. Le regarder te détruire à petit feu. Ça m'était insupportable.

-Et tu ne penses pas que je préférais être blessée par lui et aimée par toi, que n'avoir que lui qui ne me blessait pas ?

Il déglutit. Je m'approche d'un pas lent. Comme si le brusquer le ferait fuir. Finalement j'avais tord. Malgré la maturité que je croyais posséder, je suis toujours aussi impulsive. Vais-je droit dans un mur ?

-Olivier, je préfère mille fois qu'il me blesse pour t'évincer de ma vie que toi qui s'en évince tout seul.

Ces mots sont comme un détonateur. Un instant plus tard, je peux sentir cette bouche qui m'a tant manqué contre la mienne. Sans plus attendre, je m'accroche à son cou. Je peux entendre la porte qui se referme. Je peux sentir son corps se fondre contre le mien. Ses mains qui parcourent mon corps avec avidité. Il y a si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie vivre de la sorte.

Sans quitter ses baisers emplis d'une passion retenue depuis des lustres, je le guide à l'aveuglette jusqu'à ma chambre. Dès que nous atteignons le lit, les choses s'enchaînent comme elles l'ont toujours fait entre nous. Des baisers. Des caresses. Des vêtements qui tombent éparts. Encore plus de caresse. Encore plus de baiser. Le bien être délicieux de ne faire qu'un. Le frisson prenant d'un plaisir que je pensais oublié.

Ses bras, dans lesquels je n'ai pu dormir que si peu de fois. Ils sont si bons. Si rassurant. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à les quitter. Mais comme toujours, le temps refuse d'entendre mes prières. Il ne s'arrête pas et le matin vient. Venant chatouiller son visage paisible de ses rayons. Il ouvre les yeux. Je lui souris. Sourire qu'il me rend sans attendre. Il s'étire un peu avant de revenir tout contre moi. J'aimerais tant que tous les matins se déroulent ainsi. Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas l'être ? Quitte à être impulsive. J'en ai assez. Je ne veux plus vivre en cage. Je ne veux plus vivre loin de lui. Je ne veux plus priver mon fils d'un père qui pourrait l'être tellement plus que ce que Marcus accorde à William.

-Olivier, j'ai réfléchi…

-Hum ?

Il se redresse sur un coude pour que nous puissions nous regarder. C'est un peu difficile pour moi. Je n'aime pas être dépendante des gens. Mais je suis une femme mariée depuis quatre ans. Rien ne m'appartient ici, sinon mon fils. Personne ne peut m'aider, sinon Olivier. Et Terence bien sûr. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il serait mon plus ardant défenseur ? Je pourrai user de ses propres mots contre lui.

-Si je te dis que je me sens prêtre à entreprendre des procédures de divorce ?

Chose qui sera longue et difficile. Je risque probablement d'être reniée. Et je n'ose penser à la réaction de Marcus.

-Alors je réponds que je ne le laisserai pas poser le moindre geste contre toi ou contre Will.

Je souris. Rassurée. Le cauchemar n'est pas encore terminé. Mais je réalise plutôt difficilement que je viens de prendre la décision qu'il aboutira sous peu.

-Il ne faut pas que William soit encore ici lorsque je l'annoncerai à Marcus.

Il hoche de la tête, mais sourit toujours. J'ai l'impression que rien ne pourra lui retirer le rayonnement qui fait briller ses yeux à cet instant. L'idée que bâtir une vie ensemble est toujours possible nous transporte vers une nouvelle effusion de sentiments et de passion. C'est si doux. Si bon. Il y a si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie à ce point sur un petit nuage de bonheur indestructible.

Ensuite, il s'agit de William. Il faut le faire partir d'ici. Le plus tôt ce sera fait. Le plus tôt je me sentirai assez forte pour affronter Marcus. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il s'en prenne à William en guise de représailles. Pour le moment, je ne fais que lui dire que nous allons chez une amie d'Olivier. Cette chère Emma. Complice de notre amour jusqu'au bout. Au début, Will n'est pas très enchanté de se trouver dans un endroit inconnu. Surtout en sachant que je ne resterai pas avec lui. Mais dès qu'Olivier souligne qu'Emma et lui se connaissent depuis plus longtemps que nous, il ne pense plus qu'à une chose. Qu'Emma lui raconte de drôles d'aventures sur son héro.

Lorsque les choses seront derrières nous. Je prendrai le temps de m'asseoir avec lui pour lui expliquer ces choses qu'il ne comprendra vraiment que lorsqu'il sera plus vieux.

En attendant, pendant que Marcus est toujours absent, Olivier et moi rassemblons ce qui nous sera nécessaire à William et moi pour notre nouvelle vie. La majorité de ce qui est envoyée à Olivier appartient à William. Je préfère n'amener que peu d'effets personnels. Je ne veux pas de ces choses offertes par Marcus.

Et vers la fin de la journée, ce dernier rentre finalement à la maison. Je me trouve dans le salon avec Olivier. La maison est vide de vie. Marcus en sera intrigué. William est un petit garçon bruyant, il trouvera étrange de ne pas l'entendre.

Plus j'entends ses pas se rapprocher de l'endroit où nous sommes, plus l'angoisse me prend. Mais je ne dois pas me laisser submerger. Olivier est avec moi. Il a dit qu'il me protégerait et j'ai une foi aveugle en lui.

-Sissy, tu lui as coupé la langue à ce gamin ou quoi ?

Sa voix dans le couloir. Si près. Il entre finalement dans la pièce. Son expression change en un éclair. Dès qu'il voit Olivier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches sous mon toit Dubois !

De la haine. De la colère. Il avance à grand pas et j'ai le réflexe de reculer. Olivier se poste immédiatement entre nous.

-Sort d'ici tout de suite tu m'entends !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je pars. Dès qu'elle t'aura dit ce qu'elle a à te dire.

Mes yeux vont de l'un à l'autre. Marcus est tellement en colère. S'il pouvait tuer d'un regard, nous serions déjà morts tous les deux, Olivier et moi.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.

Sans même un mot, il sait exactement de quoi il retourne. Il n'est pas stupide. C'est probablement ce qui se produit à cet instant qu'il a redouté depuis le jour où nous nous sommes mariés.

-Je t'interdis de me quitter tu entends !

-Mais je vais le faire quand même…

Ma voix est mal assurée. Je mentirais en disant que je ne suis pas pétrifiée à cet instant. Cet homme me fait peur. Il me terrorise depuis le premier jour où il a usé de la force contre moi. Mais je dois rester forte. Il le faut. Ne serait-ce que pour William. Oui, mon fils. Je peux tout faire pour lui. C'est pour lui que je fais ça.

-Marcus, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Combien d'années encore te faudra-t-il pour comprendre que même sans Olivier dans le décor, je ne t'aime pas ? Je ne ressens rien pour toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu te fais du mal à toi-même en me gardant près de toi comme tu le fais.

-La ferme !

Il le sait. Marcus, contrairement à ce que je pensais au tout début de cette histoire, n'a jamais été un idiot profond. Il en souffre. Il souffre de ça autant que moi. Peut-être même plus. Qui sait. Comment me sentirais-je si Olivier ne partageait pas le fort sentiment que j'éprouve pour lui ? Je ne saurais dire.

J'ose m'avancer. J'ose m'exposer à ses coups. Après toutes ces années, je comprends un peu cet homme et ses motivations. Bien que je ne les approuve pas du tout.

-Rend-nous service à tous les deux Marcus. Laisse-moi partir.

Il devient alors confu. Perdu entre la raison et la colère, au milieu de la vérité qu'il se refuse d'entendre depuis des années.

-Je t'en pris…

Cette supplication semble l'achever. Le coup de grâce. Il ne gagnera jamais. Il le sait. Il en est parfaitement conscient. Il recule alors que j'avance vers lui. Il se retourne brusquement et s'enfuit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le suivre. Je peux entendre les pas d'Olivier derrière les miens.

Je retrouve Marcus devant une armoire emplie de petites fioles. Il avale tout ce qui passe sous sa main avec une rage et une colère que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu. Mais je peux également sentir une profonde tristesse et un désespoir immense qui l'entourent.

-Marcus !

Je veux l'empêcher de continuer, mais il me repousse. Choqué par la scène, du moins j'imagine, Olivier n'arrive à poser le moindre geste. Il était préparer à se battre contre Marcus. Mais pas à l'empêcher de faire ça.

Toutes ces potions rassemblées ont un effet qu'il me serait difficile de décrire avec précision. Surtout que je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement à cet instant. Il commence par se sentir mal. Il s'effondre. Il convulse. Je m'agenouille près de lui. Sans le réaliser, une larme roule sur ma joue.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot Marcus Flint !

Je lui demande de me laisser partir oui. Mais pas comme ça. Pas à un tel prix. Il tente de me répondre. C'est difficile pour lui avec tout ce qui doit se passer dans son corps en ce moment. Mais j'arrive tout de même à comprendre ses mots.

C'est le seul moyen… Mine de rien, au plus profond de moi, je le savais depuis longtemps. Je l'ai souvent pensé. La seule façon pour moi de me libérée de cette vie et de lui, c'est la mort. J'ai longtemps pensé qu'il s'agissait de la mienne. Mais Marcus me montre aujourd'hui que j'avais tord. Il y avait une autre solution. Une autre mort. La sienne. Celle de mon bourreau…

Mes parents n'ont donc jamais eu à subir le scandale de voir leur fille divorcer. Ce monde de sorcier au sang pur ne m'a jamais regardé comme une détestable femme qui a trompé son époux et qui l'a par la suite quitté pour son amant.

En plus de me laisser partir, Marcus a fait de moi une veuve et non une ex-femme. Il m'a protégée de tous les désavantages du divorce qui résident au cœur de cet univers archaïque. Même si je ne l'ai jamais aimé comme il le souhaitait, aujourd'hui je garde un sentiment pour lui. Je lui dois bien ça. Il m'a aimé au point de me faire mal à en crever, oui. Mais il m'a également aimé au point de mourir pour moi…

Et à partir de maintenant ? Après tant d'événements. Après tant de choses. Et ce malgré tout… Il reste encore plus à vivre. Auprès de William qui connaît enfin son père comme il se doit. Et auprès d'Olivier. Ce garçon avec qui j'ai eu un jour l'idée saugrenue de jouer à chat. Un jeu qui m'a coûté bien des souffrances. Mais bien plus de joies encore. Un jeu auquel je jouerais de nouveau même en pleine connaissance de cause. Un jeu duquel découle un adorable enfant. Duquel il en découlera trois autres, bien que je ne le sache pas encore. Mais surtout, un jeu duquel découle un amour qui est toujours plus fort de jour en jour. Un amour que même l'oubli n'a pu vaincre. Un amour qui, j'ose le croire, ne pourra jamais s'éteindre…


End file.
